Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: Slade attempted to make Terra his apprentice, but Batman intervened, forcing him to recruit his daughter, Rose Wilson, for the title. At the same time, Batman unwittingly unearthed a rare, rainbow-colored gem and handed it to Terra. What are the secrets behind it? And can Robin, Batman, Terra, and the Titans save Rose from Slade's ruthless grip?
1. Terra: Part 1

**A/N: Just a reminder for the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th season rewrites, I do not own Teen Titans, nor its plots and characters, but I do own the idea of a rainbow colored gem and its addtional powers and properties yet to be discovered as time passes. Also, I believe that it is time that Terra chooses to become a hero rather than a villain. Anyhoo, enjoy. I will explain after this episode ends.**

 **Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Terra"**

 **Chapter 1**

It all began when Terra was running from the creature as fast as she could, only for its stinger to try to harm her, but ended up knocking her back, also knocking the silver butterfly hairpiece off. Terra tried to reach for it but noticed the creature attacking again then decided to run for it as it missed, pushing the hairpiece away. Eventually, she was backed into a corner just as the Titans showed up.

"Titans, go!", commanded Robin.

However, after Robin said that, an earthquake seemed to be occurring. Then, Terra's fearful expression changed into that of a smirk as her eyes glowed yellow. She then lifted up the bridge, separating it from the two crevices. She then yelled out as she tossed the bridge at the creature, crushing it. She then brushed her hair to one side. The Titans were quite surprised.

"She was not in any danger.", Starfire guessed.

"She was leading it into a trap.", Cyborg theorized.

"The question is-", Robin started

"Who is she?", Beast Boy puzzled.

Little did the Titans know that Slade was watching from far away.

"Don't get too attached, my friend. I saw her first.", Slade spoke to himself.

Little did _he_ know that _Batman_ was watching him.

"Don't get too comfortable with whatever you're planning, Slade.", Batman said to himself.


	2. Terra: Part 2

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **Terra**

 **Chapter 2**

Terra then lifted up the ground, creating a podium to tower a little bit above the Titans. She then jumped off of said podium and spoke with a smirk.

"What? Have you guys ever seen a superhero before?", Terra joked.

Robin introduced himself and offered her his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Robin. We're the-", Robin started.

Before he could finish, Terra did a fist bump with him.

"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys.", Terra commented. "I'm Terra. And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and-"

Beast Boy then tried to introduce himself, but wound up bungling it up in embarrassment.

"Boy Beast! Uh, I mean, bath food! Eh, no!"

Terra can already guess his correct name, though.

"Beast Boy?", guessed Terra.

Beast Boy shrieked in embarrassment before turning into a turtle and spinning around in midair, making her laugh.

"Dude! He's hilarious!", Terra laughed.

Beast Boy then stopped and peeped out his normal head from his turtle body as he spoke.

"Hilarious? Me? Really?", puzzled Beast Boy.

She then winked at Beast Boy, who was changing to human form completely before fainting with love. Starfire was quite eager to befriend her.

"Curiosity abounds! Please, where do you come from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?", asked Starfire.

Terra was quite dumbfounded by her eagerness, but answered nonetheless.

"Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure.", replied Terra.

Starfire gasped quickly and hugged her tightly, practically squeezing her.

"Hello, new friend!", shouted Starfire.

"How's it goin'?", Terra greeted.

Starfire then let her go, allowing Terra to straighten her arms as Beast Boy checks her out before asking her.

"So, what brings such a cool, little chicky to our big, groovy city, huh?", Beast Boy asked.

Terra was willing to oblige.

"I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were impressed while Robin was a bit concerned for her.

"Cool."

"Fascinating."

"Well, all right."

"You mean you don't have a home?"

Terra had to answer at least as truthfully as she can.

"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill.", Terra replied.

Starfire grew very concerned for her and wanted to help her.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness.", Starfire stated with concern.

Terra had at least one objection.

"I have a flashlight.", Terra responded.

She yelled as Starfire grabbed Terra's wrist and started dragging her.

"You will stay with us.", Starfire insisted.

Terra tried to tell her that it is cool when Cyborg and Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Really, I'm-", Terra objected.

"Come on. We've got plenty of room.", Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, a-and I can make you laugh some more. I'm hilarious, remember?", Beast Boy reminded Terra.

Beast Boy then pulled off a Groucho Marx expression, making Terra laugh before she reached a decision.

"Well, I guess I could stay one night.", Terra answered.

The three Titans were pleased as Raven watched from a few feet away.

"Oh, glorious.", exclaimed Starfire.

"Boo-yah!", shouted Cyborg.

As they walked Terra over to Titans Tower, Raven walked to Robin, wondering if something's up.

"Everything okay?", asked Raven.

Robin picked up pieces of soil with his hand as he answered.

"Not sure."

Slade stepped back into the shadows, unbeknownst to Robin and Raven.

"Something just doesn't feel right.", Robin hunched.

As they join the others, pieces of the ground fell apart.

* * *

At Titans Tower, Terra was impressed and jumped backwards toward the couch to sit on it.

"Whoa. Nice digs, and check out the view! I can't believe you guys actually live here.", Terra eagerly stated.

Beast Boy was eager to express his joy for her.

"Su casa es mi casa. So, do you want the grand tour, or-"

What Terra asked next was surprising.

"Got any food?", asked Terra.

Later, Terra was eating through everything very fast, much to Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven's dismay. Starfire then introduced her dish to Terra while Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven tried to stop her.

"Might you now wish to partake of my homemade glorb?", asked Starfire.

"No!", shouted the 4 Titans.

Unfortunately, Terra ate the glorb. Fortunately, she didn't mind it one bit.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with Ice cream. Got anymore?", asked Terra.

Starfire was excited.

"I shall go cultivate the fungus!", exclaimed Starfire.

She then dashed off before Terra had another question.

"So, where's the tub?", inquired Terra.

* * *

Later, Terra was shown to have had her first bath, practically stunning Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Whoa. Mud bath."

Terra, now in her white bathrobe, blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse.", said Terra.

Robin and Raven expressed their disgust on their faces.

"Mind if I use your sink?", asked Terra.

* * *

Terra was now washing her clothes the old way while listening to music in headphones as the Titans looked on.

"Well, she seems comfortable.", Raven figured.

"Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night.", Beast Boy wondered.

Terra then hopped on the couch, yawned, got in a comfortable position and started catching some z's. The Titans then had a sort of meeting about Terra.

"She needs more than a place to crash.", Robin concluded.

"She needs a home.", Starfire concurred.

Beast Boy then had an idea to fix that problem.

"Why not our home? She could stay here with us."

Starfire was joyful about Beast Boy's idea while Raven was unsure and Cyborg was in-between.

"Yes!", agreed Starfire.

"I don't know.", Raven answered wearily.

"She would make a good addition to the team.", Cyborg guessed.

Robin had an idea for that.

"Maybe. Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what she can do.", Robin planned.

However, unbeknownst to the Titans, Terra overheard that and grew concerned.

* * *

Later, at night, Beast Boy went into the main lair and wanted to hand her a blanket.

"Hey, Terra. I thought you might want a blanket.", whispered Beast Boy.

Then, he looked from the couch to notice that Terra's MP3 Player with headphones is the only thing there.

"Terra?", asked Beast Boy.

* * *

Outside, Terra was tossing out rocks to the water with a perfect skip each time just before Beast Boy sat down next to her, earning a smile from her face.

"So, I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?", guessed Beast boy.

Then, she launched another rock to skip it across the ocean. Beast Boy wanted to try that and tossed a rock, only for it to sink to the ocean, causing Terra to stifle her giggles while Beast Boy grew somewhat disappointed, but then happy again before Terra cleared her throat and gave another rock to Beast Boy, who then gave it another try, but this time, succeeded in skipping two or three times, much to his joy. Beast Boy 'showed his guns' as he giggled before Terra sighed. Then, Beast Boy did a raspberry before Terra stuck out her tongue and showed off the bottom of her eyelids. Beast Boy then made a gorilla face and roared before Terra stretched her face up, surprising him, and both had a laugh about it. After a short laugh, they both stopped and blushed. Terra then lifted up her legs and held them with her arms.

"I can't stay.", Terra told him.

Beast Boy was curious.

"Why not?", asked Beast Boy.

"Places to go, people to see.", Terra only replied.

Beast Boy knew that Terra did not really want to leave.

"Come on. You know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, all the tofu you can eat!", Beast Boy assured.

Beast Boy noticed that he only had four fingers and shook it so that it had five fingers again. That made Terra laugh.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I-I guess I could hang out for one more day.", Terra responded.

Beast Boy was thrilled about it.

"Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun! And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut 'em loose."

Unfortunately, the very thought made Terra nervous, also causing her eyes to glow yellow and her hair to move up. Before she knew it, the rock that Beast Boy was sitting on shook a bit before lifting up all by itself, causing him to tumble backwards before the rock fell into the water, which splashed onto Beast Boy, who spat out the water that got in his mouth. Terra felt extremely nervous and needed to be sure that no one else knows.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Don't tell! Please, don't tell!", Terra panicked.

Beast Boy saw no problem with that and agreed. However, Terra did not feel the slightest assured.

"Terra, it's okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?", Beast Boy repiled.

"Promise you won't tell anybody. Ever!", Terra told him.

"Sure.", beast Boy answered.

"Swear it!", Terra exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I promise, but really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you.", Beast Boy assured.

Terra did not feel the same way, considering her experiences.

"You just don't understand.", Terra said.

Little did Terra know that Batman was watching from above the tower through his binoculars and moved them away from his eyes before he spoke.

"Actually, Terra. I do understand, and that's all the more reason we're all going to help you. All of us.", Batman spoke softly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at night, the miners were heading to the cave where the mine is. One miner turned to the other while both were inside different drillers at the driver's seat.

"Hey, what do you think we'll see at the mines tomorrow?", the miner asked.

The other miner shrugged.

"I don't know. Something very shiny I'll bet.", the second miner answered.

Then, as if by chance, a meteor was falling down and crashed near the mine with the miners far away, although they did get a good look at the meteor that crashed down near the entrance to the mine, although, it went deep underground. The two miners eventually caught up to the crash site and saw a glowing, hexagonal, rainbow-colored gem in the mini crater.

"You mean something like that?", the first miner asked.


	3. Terra: Part 3

Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite

Terra

Chapter 3

The next morning, Cyborg was running across the obstacle course, dodging the big metal fists erupting from underground. Afterwards, Robin activated the laser turrets and tested Cyborg's incredible reflexes. Then, he activated several guillotine-looking machines. Cyborg managed to get past the first two gates and caught the third's descending gate and lifted it up, breaking it before dashing off. Finally, the discs were shot toward Cyborg, who acted quickly and shot at the discs with his sonic cannon before leaping above them. Beast Boy and Starfire cheered for him while Terra applauded for him. "Yeah, Cy! Get 'em, dude! Hahahaha! Nice!" Starfire and Terra cheered as well. Cyborg then checked the timer, noticing that it is 2 minutes and 17 seconds. "Boo-yah! New course record!" He laughed in triumph before Raven spoke. "Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course." Cyborg only glared at Raven in response. Robin decided to let Terra go up next. "Okay, Terra. Ready to show us what you can do?" Terra nodded and walked up to the starting line in response. "I just hope you're ready to see it." Beast Boy then walked up to Terra. "You can do it. Besides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up. Not that you're gonna mess up, but I'm just saying that even if you blow it, you-" Before Beast Boy can speak any further, she put her goggles on and turned to Beast Boy, prompting him to stop talking. "Shutting up now." Then, the timer started counting backwards at 11 with Robin stating that the countdown had initiated. "Countdown initiated. Good luck, Terra." He then sat back down next to Raven. Terra looked back at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire as she got herself ready. "Come on, Terra!" "You go, girl!" "Onward to victory!" Terra then tried as best she could to prepare herself. "Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't." Then, the timer went to zero before Terra's hands flowed yellow. Then, the laser turrets appeared and began shooting only for the lasers to apparently hit the emerging column of rock before Terra severed part of it as her own hovering podium before the rest collapsed on top of the laser turrets with Terra passing through the dust, coughing out the dust. When it cleared, she yelled out in surprise as she headed straight toward the giant, metal fists and managed to pass in-between them, holding onto the flying boulder. However, she wound up turning it upside down, causing the boulder to collapse when the third metal first emerged and struck it, causing Terra to fall of, although she managed to move a big rock out of the dirt and held onto it. She then sighed in relief before she noticed that she was going off-course. Terra managed to pull herself back in the obstacle course as Robin activated the gates next while Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy cheered her on. "Whoo-hoo!" "Glorious!" "Yeah, you da man, Terra! Uh, I mean, you're the- Way to go!" Terra spun out of control on the gates, although before she could hit that, another column of rock appeared and severed the three gates one at a time, allowing Terra safe passage, for the time being at least. Raven knew what that meant. "We're gonna need a new obstacle course." Just as Terra was falling down, toward the shaft, she managed to cling onto one rock, only to slip up before she grabbed onto the second rock and lift herself up, only to fall down again before two Little Rock's appeared and managed to help Terra up as she grabbed onto the two of them and push herself upward before landing on another boulder for support in the air. Then, Robin activated the grenade disc turrets while the others cheered on. The first wave had Terra on the defensive before the second wave forced her to toss up several rocks at the grenade discs, destroying them and the turrets. Then, she hopped off the boulder and slid into the ground, although she managed to keep enough balance to stand as Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy looked on in surprise. Then, after a moment, Terra then did her "Ta-da" pose before the three Titans grew ecstatic as Beast Boy leapt near Terra. "Wow, you rock!" "Magnificent success!" Cyborg checked the timer and noticed that Terra's record was 21 seconds ahead of his, what with it being 1 minute and 56 seconds. Raven spoke with a smile on her face, surprising Cyborg with her statement. "Looks like we have a new course record." Cyborg grew very nervous and stated his little fib. "I must have softened it up for her." Beast Boy was about to give her a high-five before Terra laughed and then hugged Beast Boy. "You were incredible." "I did it. You said I could do it and you were right." Beast Boy then got goo-goo over her again and fainted before Robin spoke with a smile on his face. "A little rough around the edges, but you've got some talent, there." Terra grew excited. "You think?" "With a little more training, you could-" Suddenly, the alarm beeped on Robin's communicator before the same thing happened on Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven's accessories although Cyborg checked his scanner. Terra was quite curious. "Okay, why is everybody blinking?"

The reason was shown at the monitor as Robin noticed some very crucial details on the screen. First up was none other than the big bad himself. "It's Slade. He's back!" Terra wanted to know more about him. "Slade?" "Bad guy. Way bad." Robin then found something else intriguing. "Last night, a meteor fell into Earth, but after it crashed, it seemed to have unearthed this gem." The monitor then showed the rainbow-colored gem from last night. Terra saw something beautiful about it. "Wow. It looks so beautiful." Then Robin found out where Slade is. "Got a fix on his location. It's at the mine where the crash site of the meteor was. Titans, move out!" Then, the five Titans went off to face him again. Only Beast Boy stayed behind and looked back at Terra. "Hey! You comin' or what?" Terra smiled before she and Beast Boy ran together out of the lair as the door closed behind them, not knowing that Batman had been watching them and had the similar idea. "You're not getting your way today, Slade."

Later, at the mines, everyone was under attack from Slade's robots. "Protect the diamond!" The miners were knocked back by the lasers before more of them appeared. "Forget the rocks, they're taking over the entire mines!" The miners then left in a hurry as the robots shot out lasers from their guns. That was when Robin got its attention by hitting the gun with his birdarang. "Tell your boss we'd like a word with him." The robots only responded by leaping up into the air. "Titans, go!" They then charged toward the robots as Terra put her goggles on and created a podium and went up into the air. "You boys ready to rock?" The robots then grabbed Terra before Robin blocked the punch and kicked the robot. He then noticed that Terra was practically trapped and had to free her by leaping into the air and kicking them away from her one at a time, allowing her safe passage. When Robin landed on the ground, he noticed that he was surrounded by what could make up an army. Robin then prepared his bo staff in anticipation before charged toward him only to wind up failing even with the dogpile strategy. Before the robot could shoot, Terra pushed it aside before a couple more turn up behind her. One leapt for her but wound up spiked as Terra left. Above, the robot was aiming carefully at Robin. Starfire managed to defeat the robot that hopped up, but failed to notice the other shooting a laser at Robin, although it missed him and hit the other two robots, thankfully. "Robin!" She then shot out her starbolts at the robots, only for them to hop off the platform and onto Starfire. Starfire struggled to free herself but failed as they both landed on the ground. As two more robots advanced forward, Cyborg crushed the faces by pressing them against each other quickly before getting his sonic cannon ready to save Starfire. "Hang on, Star!" However, more robots emerged from behind and got in front of Cyborg while one got in the driver's seat of the driller and activated it and moved it straight towards Cyborg, who managed to shoot out his sonic cannon at five robots before being shot with miniature red lasers from the robots' guns, getting his attention before Cyborg looked up at the platform of beams and caused the beams to fall down into the robots. Cyborg looked away for a brief moment before noticing the driller headed toward him. "Aah! No!" Cyborg then caught the driller with his hands. Unfortunately, it was still moving and pushing Cyborg back. Raven then decided to help Cybkrg out of this jam. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She then lifted up a mine cart and tossed it toward the robot driving the driller, knocking it off just before Beast Boy had to warn her. "Raven, look out!" She managed to turn around and shield herself from the laser before hovering away as the robots tried to fire at her, but missed. Beast Boy then leapt into the air and turned into an ankylosaurus, stomping on the robots and stepping back as he was getting shot at with lasers, but with little to no damage whatsoever, just as Terra crushed another robot. As Beast Boy stepped back and Terra grabbed hold of the small rocks falling and tossed them toward the robots, a dark figure watched the fight and widened his eyes upon noticing a very crucial detail that had suddenly arisen from Terra the moment the lasers hit the rocks. "Can't control it!" Then, her goggles broke apart before rocks crumbled from the ceiling. "No!" Then, the figure dashed off just as Beast Boy swept the robots away and went back to human form. He looked up to notice the rock about to fall on top of him and quivered a bit before the figure was shown to be dashing off toward Beast Boy and managed to push him out of the way before the rocks fell onto the ground. Terra was convinced that she literally crushed Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Then, on the other side, Robin looked on with his mouth open and teeth clenched as Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire looked in surprise while she even gasped at the surprising sight amid who saved Beast Boy. Robin knew who he was as the black-cowled figure stood up with Beast Boy looking confused. "Batman." "Long time no see, Robin."

On the other side, Terra overheard what was going on from the other side. "Batman? You're really here?" Batman walked close to the rocks and spoke to Terra through the rocks. "Yes, and don't worry about Beast Boy. He's safe." Terra sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." She then remembered that she needed to find a way out. "So, now what do we do?" Batman had an idea. "We'll search for Slade and a way out in opposite directions, while you head out and see if you can find a driller for whatever he was planning and shut it down." Terra nodded in compliance. "Okay, I'll go and do that." "Good, because there's no telling what plans he could have in store for the diamond in these mines. Hurry!" Then, three of the robots moved a little bit and continued moving while another stood up and moved in toward Terra, only for them to wind up getting crushed by three pillars. Terra then dashed off as per Batman's instructions as the robot's hand emitted red electrical sparks before it stopped moving and the sparks died out. On the other side, Robin and Starfire were moving the rocks out of the way while Cyborg was shooting out his sonic cannon at the robots before Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and moved the rocks away from the entrance of the mine and changed back to normal. He then looked at Batman upon realizing that Terra was nowhere to be seen in this vicinity. "Where's Terra?" "With any luck, far from Slade's grip, but just in case, you go look for her and I'll look for Slade."

Meanwhile, Terra just stopped running and rested on the wall, dumbfounded by her lack of control occurring again as she grunted in slight frustration with her hands on her head. "Why can't I do this?" After a moment, she overheard footsteps and saw a figure that she already knows. "Slade." Terra then went after him and eventually slid on the ground a bit before stopping Slade from going any further by causing a bunch of rocks to fall in front of him, blocking his path. Terra smirked as Slade turned to notice her. "Looks like I've got you." Slade eventually proved her wrong as he leapt up behind her and swept her in the legs. Batman was just catching up when he saw the ordeal just before Slade got out a bomb and tossed it to the ceiling before it began beeping. "Actually, Terra...I've got you." Then, just before the bomb exploded, Batman managed to get close enough before the rocks piled up behind him. Then, just as the lights turned on, Batman decided to hide in the shadows and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike just as Slade was walking toward Terra, who whimpered as she stumbled back a bit.


	4. Terra: Part 4

Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite

Terra

Chapter 4

Batman was hiding among the shadows as the lights turned on. Terra stepped back and halted right in front of the rocks behind her as Slade spoke. "Now, Terra. You walked right into a trap. Another mistake. You of all people should know better. But, at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk." Slade then made his first move only to miss her before Terra tried to attack Slade with a big rock, causing Batman to clear the way as it passed by him before Slade casually dodged it. "Hmm. I see we have much to talk about." Terra didn't feel that there was anything to talk about. "Mind if I talk with my hands?" Terra then created two horizontal pillars and tried to hit him, only for Slade to dodge them with a leap. "Good, Terra, but not good enough." Slade tried to whack and hit her with his staff but missed before he tried to slam her only to miss again. Slade did manage to strike near her arm and was about to hit her when a big rock suddenly erupted and knocked him back. He did, however, manage to keep his balance and circled around the boulder that appeared. Terra then lifted it up and tossed it at Slade only for him to balance himself with his staff before the boulder hit the staff, breaking it before the boulder made impact with the rocks, breaking it into pieces. "Impressive, unless, of course, you were aiming for me." Slade then let go of his staff, letting it fall to the floor. He then stepped forward, forcing Terra to launch a barrage of rocks at him, only for Slade to punch one of the rocks, breaking it. Terra launched more rocks at him, only for Slade to continue punching the rocks and get close enough before hitting the rock, knocking Terra back to the wall before she stood up in defiance. "Back off! I'm with the Titans! They'll be coming to-" Slade only walked up to her and spoke. "You don't belong with the Titans." That remark only made Batman glare at Slade intensively as he growled quietly and broke the rock he was holding into pieces as the conversation went on. "You don't know anything about me!" Slade proved her wrong when she got out her silver butterfly hairpiece, making Terra widen her eyes in surprise. "On the contrary, Terra. I know everything about you. I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little girl." That only made Terra mad. "No!" She then tried to attack but wound up getting gripped by the wrist against the wall as he spoke further. "Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides. Everywhere you try to do good." He then let go of her wrist before Terra exclaimed in pain as she rubbed her wrist. "And everywhere you fail. So, everyone turns against you. You lack control, Terra, and when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." Terra then noticed that he silver butterfly hairpiece was back on her hair. "But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child." Batman's eyes widened from the very idea as Terra grew curious. "You can?" Slade bent down and picked up the soil before gritting the dirt away, revealing the dirt. "Right now, you are rough around the edges. You need more than your obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor. Come with me, Terra, and I can teach you to shine." She stepped back away from Slade, unsure about him. "But, my friends told me you're..." Slade interrupted her and placed a doubt in her head, unaware that Batman was watching. "You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?" "They took me in, gave me a home." Batman prepared his batarang as Slade spoke further. "And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you like everyone else." Batman then spoke next and put all of Terra's doubts to rest. "You're forgetting one thing, Slade." He then threw it at Slade's mask, knocking him back before he gasped upon noticing Batman's eyes in the dark before Batman clutched the batarang and put it away. "They're not like everyone else." He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Slade and Terra. "And neither am I." Terra was quite relieved while Slade was caught unaware. "Batman." "So, I see that the Dark Knight returns." "And I see that you're trying to make her your latest apprentice, just like you did with Robin." Terra gasped from hearing that while Slade was somewhat cross with him. "Now, look. You've gone and spoiled the fun." Batman then got in a battle stance. "There's nothing funny about any of this, especially not after what you did with Robin." "So, you already know about that." Terra was curious to say the least. "What's going on?" Batman then turned to Terra and spoke. "Slade made Robin his apprentice by forcing him into a situation where he would harm his friends if Robin didn't comply." Terra's eyes widened in shock. "No. That can't be." "It is. But eventually, Robin got out and saved his friends." Terra then saw some relief and sighed. "So, I guess Robin wasn't bad after all." "He never was." Slade saw a slight disagreement. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Batman punched Slade in the face in response. That said punch knocked him back against the wall of the cave. "You and Robin may be alike, but at least he knows right from wrong, unlike you." Slade got back up glaring at him. "Let's agree to disagree." Terra then hit Slade from behind with her powers by moving a boulder from the wall behind him and knocking him back. Batman took notice of how Terra was using her powers and how she never once lost control this time. "How's that?" "He did say you are rough around the edges, but I'd say you're getting better." Terra smiled before an earthquake occurred, surprising both Batman and Terra. "An earthquake." "Wasn't me." Slade then got up. "The drones are nearly finished with the first phase. But now that you've gone and spoiled the surprise, Batman, there's no need to carry on like that anymore." He then spoke through his communicator. "Retreat. The Batman has spoiled my surprise for Terra."

Elsewhere, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven had just finished up on beating Slade's robots with Robin knocking the robot toward the driller, causing it to break apart into pieces when the earthquake occurred for a short few seconds before the robots retreated with some of them driving the drillers backwards. Raven and Cyborg were puzzled. "Okay?" "Uh, anybody wanna tell me why they're running away?" Robin had a feeling. "I think it may have something to do with Batman and Terra." Starfire joined the Titans with urgent news. "I cannot locate Terra, Batman, or Beast Boy."

Elsewhere, Slade had just finished relaying his order just as Batman got in front of Terra, defending her. "I won't let you lay one finger on her, Slade." "Maybe not today, but there will be plenty of opportunities. I'll be waiting. Until we meet again, Batman." Slade then stepped into the shadows. Terra then hugged Batman. "Thanks, Batman. You saved me." Batman knew that Slade was right at least about one thing. "Don't thank me just yet, Terra." "Well, why not?" Batman bent down and picked up the soil of dirt with his hand and ground it up with his fingers revealing a bigger cluster of a diamond than the one that Slade presented to Terra. In fact, it was far more perfect and looked more like a sort of multi-colored, hexagonal gem with a glowing white circle with tiny bright-colored lines around it. "Because Slade was right about one thing: you need a mentor. A teacher. All you have to do is find the right one. Only then will you truly shine in the bigger picture." Terra then picked up the rainbow gem from Batman's hand. "You can have that as a keepsake." "Uh, thanks. For the gem anyway. Does Robin know you're here?" Batman then turned to Terra and smiled. "Yes, and so do the others. I managed to save Beast Boy when you lost control of your powers for a short while back there." Terra blushed a bit in relief but then wanted to know one more thing. "Oh. One more thing. Is it true what Slade said, that they'll reject me when they find out?" "No, it isn't. Whether or not they find out, they'll do everything they can to help you. And so will I." Terra knew what that meant. "Wait. Does that mean-" "I'll meet up with you in Titans Tower. And about your secret, Terra? If and when they do find out, it has to come from you. Until we meet again." He then stepped back into the shadows. Terra was in awe from even meeting Batman. "Whoa." Just then, Beast Boy, in gopher form, noticed Terra and changed back to normal before hugging her. "Terra! There you are! I was worried sick about you." Terra felt practically touched and shared the same gesture as she smiled and shed a tear. "Me too, Beast Boy. Me too. So, you won't-" "I'm not gonna tell anybody. I promise." "Good. Because if they're gonna learn my secret, it has to come from me." Beast Boy knew what that meant. "Wait. Does that mean you'll tell them yourself?" "Yes. It's what I have to do, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled for her.

Later, at Titans Tower, Terra had just explained her secret. "So, you do not have complete control over your powers?" "No, but I am getting better." Robin then gave a friendly smirk. "You know, I may have figured that part out, but I didn't know it was a secret." Terra saw hope that Beast Boy did not tell Robin. "So, he didn't tell you?" "No, he didn't." Terra then sighed in relief and put her backpack on. "Well, guys, uh, it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Batman and Cyborg in front of her. "Don't even think about it." Terra wanted to know what exactly is going on here. "Okay. What's going on?" Raven practically gestured to Cyborg. "Well?" Batman spoke first before Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy. "You've saved the day." "We talked it over and-" "We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggled as she clapped her hands. "We think you'd make a great addition to our team." "So, you wanna be a Titan?" Batman then turned to Terra as Robin held out a new communicator. "We extend to you the honor of being inducted into the Teen Titans." Terra couldn't believe it as she clutched the new communicator gently and looked at it. "Me? Really?" "Of course, you'll need more training." Terra then glanced at Robin. "As I've said before, I know you have trouble controlling your powers and we can help." Batman spoke next. "All you have to do is hold your new communicator still while I scan it so we can add you to the team. Can you do that?" Terra shrugged and then complied. "Sure." Batman then scanned the badge and added her name just below Raven's, thus making her a Teen Titan. "Congratulations. You are now a Teen Titan." Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven were proud of her in their own way. "Aw, yeah! Very nice!" "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." "Welcome, new Titan!" "Congratulations, Terra." Terra smiled at Raven. "Thanks." Then, Batman turned to Terra. "Before we continue, there's something I would like to show you."

Then, Batman was at Terra's room, introducing it to Terra. "You did all this for me?" "It wasn't just me. Robin and the others decided to pitch in and help out with that. There's also your new uniform to wear." Terra then looked at her neatly folded uniform and smiled. "That looks kinda cool." "But that's not all. Remember when Robin said you'll need more training?" "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Then, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were in the Danger room with Terra's space full of computers and schematics that scans the progress of Terra's control over her powers daily. "Because Robin and I will train you to help you control your powers better. Of course, we may take shifts on some days." "Wow. That's amazing." Then, Cyborg decided to break the ice. "All right. There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion. Waffles!" Then the other Titans followed suit while Terra and Batman stayed behind. "Mm. Can they be non-Dairy waffles?" "Perfect!" "Sounds good. I'll catch up in a minute, okay?" Then, Terra turned to Batman. "I don't believe it. They're actually wanting to help me." "Well, believe it. Because this is reality, and in reality, Robin, his team, and I are going to help you through this together." Terra smiled and shook hands with Batman. "I can't believe I'm shaking hands with the Batman. And sorry if I'm too excited." "I don't mind."

Later, outside, Terra, now in her new uniform while wearing a necklace the her rainbow gem tied to the end of it, was outside skipping rocks when Beast Boy appeared by her side. "'Sup, Terra." Terra smiled upon noticing Beast Boy. "Hey, Beast Boy." "So, how are things going for you?" "They're actually going way better than I thought. I didn't think you guys would actually help me." "I know. Batman told me about what happened between you and Slade. Now that you told them yourself, you don't have to worry anymore." Terra smiled and nudged Beast Boy on the arm playfully. "Thanks. Oh, how about we have a rock-skipping contest." Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and eagerly got out a rock to skip. "I'm Game." Terra giggled before both started to skip rocks.

Little did either of them know that Slade was watching them from his lair, mostly Terra. "Run all you like, because no matter where you go, every step brings you closer to me. But, in the rarest event that you still won't turn to me, Terra, I've always got an Ace in the Hole." Then, Slade turned to see a white-haired girl walking out of the shadows with her katana in hand. "So, Father, what's my first order of business?"


	5. Only Human

Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite

"Only Human"

A/N: This is a little thing that would've happened if Terra had not left Titans Tower rashly, that is, thanks in part to Batman's arrival in Jump City. Tell me what you think.

In the morning, the Titans were training in the danger room. Here, Batman was supervising Terra's training. For Robin, he's practicing his punches and his timing on the dummy with three sticks on the front side as Starfire was dodging the target drones' lasers and firing lasers at them. For Raven, she was sort of meditating and lifting up three big pillars. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The pillars then went up high into the air, destroying the drones that were following Starfire. For Beast Boy's case, he was starting off on the treadmill as a turtle. Then, as the speed amps up, he changes animal forms, depending on the speed. First, he was a turtle, then he was a mountain goat, and finally, he was a cheetah. Terra wanted to know how her training could work. "So, how would my training work?" "Here's what I've learned from your last mission. Whenever you go under a great deal of stress, your powers get an involuntary boost, causing you to lose control. I've heard meditation can really focus not only the mind, but also the spirit. That may be the best bet of controlling your powers." Terra then got in her meditative position. "Good idea, Bats." Then, she closed her eyes and "Ohm'd". Then, after a moment, she began to lift up into the air and float before giving off a majestically beautiful rainbow white aura while her gem glows as well. That was quite unexpected to say the least and the rocks began lifting up into the air and softly spin around her as they, too, glowed a rainbow white aura. Batman was very intrigued of this discovery. "Excellent. You're getting control of your powers much quicker than before." Terra, who didn't mind the compliment, just continued meditating as Starfire landed on the ground before turning to notice Cyborg lifting the weight up with two bars already applied as his limit capacitor reached 95%, but Cyborg was not willing to give up just yet. "Just a...little more." As Cyborg grunted, that slightly caught Terra's attention as she opened her eyes carefully before her rainbow white aura dissipated as did the aura around the rocks before they dropped to the ground. Then, Terra decided to head on over to cheer Cyborg on as Batman came with. Then, when the fourth bar was added, Robin turned his attention to Cyborg and decided to cheer him on as more and more bars are added as additional weight. "Come on, Cyborg, push!" "What's it...look like I'm doing?" Raven and Beast Boy joined in before Starfire. "Punch it, Cy. Straight through the roof!" "Yes. Inform that large mass of metal who is the boss!" "You're not just gonna let it keep you down like that, are you?" "Uh, go, Cyborg?" Then, to everyone's joy, Cyborg managed to push up a little bit. Then, the Titans cheered on as Robin encourages him. "Alright, Cyborg! Come on! You got it!" Unfortunately, Cyborg could not hold it for much longer as the limit capacitor reached 100%. Only Terra noticed that and gasped with worry for her half-robot friend. "It's no good! Shut it down!" Robin and the rest of the Titans still looked on with joy. "No way, Cyborg. I won't let you quit. Come on. Push!" Terra turned to Batman. "I've got to stop this somehow, but how!" Then, she noticed a switch on the wall near the machine that's practically crushing Cyborg, who was at his limit. "I can't!" Robin still decided to encourage him. "Yes, you can." Terra then lifted up one rock and aimed at the switch carefully. "You'll thank me later." "No,..I..can't!" Then, Terra tossed the rock toward the switch, switching the machine off before the bars get returned altogether. Robin and Terra walked up to Cyborg before he offered to help him up as Beast Boy got out a number 9 card and a number 2 card. "I give you a nine for the five but a two for the landing." Then, Terra launched a rock at Beast Boy's head, hitting him. "Ow!" "Too soon, Beast Boy. Too soon." Then, Cyborg got up by himself and walked away. "Nobody asked you." As Cyborg left, Terra felt bad for him. "Cyborg."

Chapter 2

Cyborg was angrily walking out the door with the concerned Robin walking up to him, neither unaware that Batman and Terra were listening. "Cyborg, what happened back there?" "Get off my back." "I'm on your side, remember? I was just trying to get you to kick it up a notch." "I don't have another notch! I'm not like you, okay? When I say I can't, I can't! At least Terra was kind enough to see that and shut that thing down." Then, Cyborg walked a few more steps before he stopped and sighed. "When I was an athlete, when I was human, I loved pushing my limits. Getting stronger, faster, better. Just by trying harder than I ever had before. My coaches would always tell me to give 110%. And I always did." "You still can." "My muscles are mechanical now. Limits are built in. No matter how hard I try, a 100% is all I've got." "I didn't know." "Well, now you do." As Cyborg walked away, Terra turned to Batman, who had an idea of what she is planning to do. "Let me guess. You plan on doing something to help Cyborg get back in a good mood again, aren't you?" "What else can I think of right now? Cyborg's my friend and I'm not gonna give up until I help him." Batman felt otherwise, considering Cyborg's current mood. "That isn't a very good idea. Especially with the mood Cyborg's in right now." "I know that. I mean after, when Cyborg is a lightening up a little." Batman only remained a bit unsure as he squinted his eyes a bit. "Hmm."

Later, Cyborg was playing against someone named Atlas in a video game in the lair, looking very intense as Terra and the other Titans looked on. "Whoa, and I thought Raven looked grumpy." Raven gave a sort of sullenly peeved look as Terra spoke next before Raven went back to her normal look. "Yeah. He looks so intense. He's been like that ever since what happened in the danger room this morning." Starfire had to do her own way to cheer up Cyborg. "Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mulwark. Measures must be taken." Then, Terra realized that not everyone is into her Tamaranian culture like her and felt that this is not a good idea. "Uh, Star. Be careful. Not everyone is into your culture like I am." Starfire, however, took no heed and went behind the couch near Cyborg. "To replenish your with wariness and cheer, I offer a traditional Tamaranian folk song." Then, Starfire inhaled deeply and shrieked very loudly in a sort of opera-like tone. Terra braces herself not only struggling to keep her anger in check, given what Batman told her about what triggers an involuntary boost, but also to shield herself from her loud shriek/singing. "I sure hope Cyborg likes some opera." Unfortunately, Cyborg didn't as he snapped at Starfire. "Ah! Starfire, cut it out!" Then, much to Cyborg's shock, he lost to Atlas, with the screen showing "Cyborg: 1 Atlas: 1 Winner", angering him as he growled and gave an angry face at Starfire, who then slowly ducked underneath the couch. Then, much to Terra's dismay, Beast Boy went in front of Cyborg with a cookie on hand. "Oh, no. Not you too, Beast Boy." He only moved the cookie close and then far away and back and forth two times. "Okay, dude, keep your eye on the cookie." Then, Beast Boy are the cookie whole before turning into a whale, popping it out of his hole, turning into an elephant, sucking it up with his trunk, and resuming human form before he got it his cookie. Unfortunately, while it made Terra giggle far away, as she couldn't help it, Cyborg only grew more enraged as he turned red, grabbed his face with his hand and tossed him out all the way to the same area where Terra, Robin, Starfire, and Raven are. Terra turned to see Beast Boy and giggled at the sight. "Oh, Beast Boy, you hopeless jokester." "You're supposed to laugh. What do I have to do, make it fly out my.." Terra knew where Beast Boy was getting at and stopped him. "A-bup-bup! Maybe that's something you should keep to yourself for now. It's almost too funny just thinking about it anyway." Then, Raven decided to go for it. "Let me try." Terra saw some relief from this. "Okay, Raven. You go on ahead. Can't be any worse than it already is, right? What could go wrong?" Unfortunately, Cyborg interrupted Raven before she could say anything after she went up behind the couch near him. "I don't wanna talk about it." Comically, Cyborg launched Out cannons at Raven's baron-like plane, causing her to jump off before it exploded and use a parachute, much to Terra's shock. "What the heck?! How is that even possible?" Then, Raven got back up before Starfire got out her gorka pipes. "I tried." "Tamaranian folk songs are even more cheerful when accompanied by the Gorka pipes." Terra felt that situation is repeating itself. "Uh, maybe we should save those for another time, Star." Robin concurred with the newest recruit. "Terra's right, Starfire. Maybe he just needs some time alone. Come on, guys." Then, just as Robin ushered the Titans back to their quarters, Terra stayed behind and was making her way to the kitchen as Robin turned to her. "You guys can go on ahead. I'm gonna make lunch." "Okay." Then, as Terra was looking in the drawers for bread and Peanut butter, Cyborg was having some slight trouble with that Atlas character. "Okay, so, where is the bread? I also need to find some peanut butter. I already know the jelly is in the fridge." "Oh, you picked the wrong day to come online and mess with Cyborg! At least I can still push myself in Cyberspace." Then, Cyborg's controller began sparking just before his avatar got the upper hand and push him to the ground with a jump and a downward push before the screen said "Cyborg: 2 Atlas: 1 Winner", causing Cyborg to be joyous again as he shouted at the TV and placed his hands on the screen, causing Terra to yelp in surprise from his yell and then smile as Cyborg stated his victory. "Booyah! I don't know who you are or where you're from, but, Atlas, I just kicked virtual butt. Hey!" Then, he used a sort of singsong voice. "Go, Cyborg! Go, Cy!" Then, Terra went over to Cyborg and laid a purple cape-like blanket on him before she got next to him. "Good job, Cy. You've managed to beat that guy. Whoever he was." Cyborg decided to show off his sort of cockiness. "Yeah! That guy's got nothing on me." Terra felt a bit unsure. "I'm not sure about that, Cyborg?" Cyborg got curious and turned to her. "What do you mean?" "He beat you at least once, right?" "Yeah, so." "So, if you beat people who are that strong, that usually means they're bound to demand a rematch on their terms." Then, as if to prove Terra's point, a message appeared on the Video Game screen as well as a voice clip that plays as the message appears. "No one defeats Atlas! I demand a rematch." Terra turned to Cyborg and gave him the "I told you so" look. "Hmm?" Cyborg paid no heed to it and typed down a message of his own, much to Terra's behest. "Anytime, anywhere." Terra was quite disapproving of that. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Cyborg. You might as well be dragging yourself into a fight you couldn't win." Then, Atlas typed down and spoke his message. "How about here and now?" Then, suddenly, the screen began to melt, much to Terra and Cyborg's surprise. "What?" After that, it showed a golden robot with ruby-colored armor and a capital "A" on his waist. Terra glared at him. "You see, Cyborg? That's why provoking someone like that is bad." Then, Atlas grabbed the two of them. "Hey!" "Atlas is ready. Let the rematch begin." Then, he tossed Terra and Cyborg out the window, causing them to yell out as they were falling. While Cyborg splashed on the ground and stood up, Terra managed to call forth a nearby rock and balance herself on the podium, halting her downward spiral. "Phew." Atlas then landed on the ground with his feet on the water. "You do not want to start with me, man, especially not over a stupid video game." "Atlas never loses." "First time for everything." Then, Terra decided to be a commentator. "Okay, everyone! Cyborg vs. Atlas! Round 2! Fight!" Then, Cyborg and Atlas charged toward each other before the golden robot slammed his fists against the water, creating a sort of shockwave, causing a big ripple. "Oh, wow! That has got to be the biggest ripple we've ever seen, folks!" Then, Cyborg charged toward Atlas and tried to punch him many times. "Looks like Cy went with the frontal assault strategy, folks, but can he follow through on his final hit?" Then, Atlas grabbed Cyborg's fist and pounds him to the water. "Oh, no! Atlas stops the punch and sends him underwater with a punch of his own! This is not looking good out here, people!" Then, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven noticed Cyborg fighting Atlas. "Cyborg?" "Looks like he went out for some air." "Not likely. Cyborg is being attacked by Atlas, a robot determined to be the best one there is." Cyborg blocked and dodged Atlas' punches as Terra commentates even further. "Looks like Atlas has Cyborg on the defensive, but can he turn the tables on the Golden android?" Then, the Titans decided to help him out. "Titans, go!" Just as they went up to the scene, the mechanic in a jet pack appeared. "Sorry, folks. Can't let you interrupt the master. This match is one-on.." Before the mechanic could finish, Robin grabbed him by the jacket and tossed him to the left side further away. Then, Atlas hits Cyborg, causing him to splash on the ground while also landing. "Oh, and Atlas knocks him upward to send him splashing to the ground." Then, Atlas grabs Cyborg's arm and then tossed him toward a rock crevice before he landed again before Atlas grabs it again. "Ooh, and Atlas decided to step it up, folks! Things are not looking good for our friend, Cyborg." Atlas then spins him around before releasing him with Cyborg going up into the air and splashing. "And Atlas wins by a Home Run! I'm telling you, everybody. You do not see this kind of thing in normal wrestling matches!" Atlas smirked at Cyborg's defeat. "Goodbye, loser." Then, the disc grenades hit Atlas, catching him by surprise. "Hope you came looking for a fight, 'cause you definitely found one." Then, Robin tossed more grenade discs at Atlas only for him to simply block this time around before Starfire fired starbolts at him before Raven turned up and was preparing a big wave for Atlas. Raven then splashed him with a big wave, only for it to have no effect at all. "Looks like more surprise fighters are willing to take a stand against Atlas, folks, but will it be enough?" Then, Beast Boy was falling down as he turned into a whale and landed on Atlas before Robin, Starfire, and Raven smiled. "Oh, and Beast Boy crushes Atlas, but will this big whale be enough to get his opponent beached?" Then, all of a sudden, Atlas lifts the big green whale up no problem, surprising everyone. "Aw, man! Apparently not, everybody! Atlas is still rearing to kick some gear!" Then, Atlas chuckled as he glanced at Terra before tossing Beast Boy toward Robin as he changed back to normal and was caught by Robin, who glanced back to Atlas. "Humans provide no challenge." Then, Atlas shoots a laser beam from his arm at the Titans only for them to jump up, causing it to miss as Terra commentated further. "Ooh, Atlas uses an underhanded tactic, but missed his opponents, ladies and gentlemen! What will the mighty Atlas do next?" Then, Atlas lifted his arm. "Mechanic, refit." Then, the mechanic smiled and went over to Atlas. "And it looks like Atlas is getting himself a little help from his best pit crew, The mechanic." The mechanic then placed a new plating on his arm. "Looking sharp out there, Atlas. Keep up the good.." Then, Atlas' hand appeared from his right arm's hole and charged toward them. "And that was just about the fastest pit job I've ever seen if there is one, people!" Then, Atlas shot out four bright orange balls at the Titans, trapping them. "No challenge at all." As the Titans struggled in vain to free themselves from their trap, Atlas walked toward them. "But you make amusing trophies." "What's this? Atlas seems to have trapped them in his own hand-made barriers shot from his arm!" Atlas then turned to Terra, earning a gasp from her. "You know what, human? You make a fine commentator." Terra grew cautiously puzzled. "Really?" Then, Cyborg shot at Atlas from behind. "Oh, and it looks like Cyborg is back in the ring!" Atlas then turned back to Terra with a smile on his face. "You see, young lady. What did I tell you?" Cyborg then spoke as Atlas turned back to Cyborg. "Let 'me go!" Atlas only fired at Cyborg's sonic cannon in response. Cyborg looked at the damage done before he glared back at Atlas. "Hold! Atlas will defeat you, but later, in a fair fight. No weapons. No friends." Cyborg wanted to end it now and save his friends. "No! We finish this now!" "As you wish." Then, Atlas prepared his laser beam cannon at Robin. "Cyborg, we'll be alright. Go get your strength back, then get Atlas." Suddenly, as the bell dinged three times and the mechanic's vehicle rode by, stopping behind Atlas, Terra decided to do one more announcement. "And this fight includes at Part 1, everybody, but we'll see the rest of the big fight tonight at sunset at the old stadium! Don't forget your tickets, 'cause this is a big event!" Atlas couldn't agree more with Terra, even if she was just commentating for fun. "I couldn't agree more." Then, Atlas sat down on the chair on his vehicle. "You heard the commentator. The old stadium, sunset. Come if you dare and I'll let you have your friends back." Like that, Atlas, his mechanic, and the four kidnapped Titans literally disappeared without a trace. Then, Batman went out of the tower to join the two remaining Titans. "Let me guess, he issued a big fight in the old stadium." Terra nodded at Batman. "Mm-hmm." "The sooner we get here, the sooner we can figure out a way to beat Atlas in a fair fight without cheating and save the Titans." Terra gave a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Bats. I just gotta finish eating my lunch first because I hardly even made it yet." Then, Terra went up back to the tower as Batman and Cyborg looked on before they both looked straight out at the city on the other side.

Chapter 3

Then, later, Cyborg was getting ready as his robotic parts get back onto Cyborg's arm before he presses his balled fist against his hand before turning to Terra near the exit of his room. "Are you sure you can beat him again, Cyborg?" Cyborg gave a determined look. "I'm sure." Then, both Terra and Cyborg left the tower, heading out the entrance.

Later, at night, the mechanic was checking the holographic trophy, holding Robin captive as he spoke before the mechanic, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy, and the mechanic again and then Raven before Atlas called out to his mechanic. "You can't hold us here forever!" "Now don't be a sore loser. Atlas is just better than you, better than all of us." "Your Atlas is nothing but a zalwort, tuvek-plixing zardmarker!" "Yeah, what she said." "You watch your tone. Atlas is the greatest. He deserves your respect." "So, do we get bathroom breaks?" "Mechanic! Buff me." "You got it, champ." The mechanic then went to Atlas and was buffing him. "Now, remember that Cyborg's got a decent left hook, so keep an eye out for-" But before he could continue giving advice, Atlas turned his head backwards to face the mechanic. "Never tell me what to do." The mechanic got nervous from that response. "Yeah, heh, sure thing, chief." Then, Cyborg and Terra call out to Atlas. "Yo, Goldilocks!" "Guess who's here!" Then, Cyborg lifted his shoulders a bit and cracked his neck. "Let's do this." Atlas was quite surprised to say the least. "I did not think you would come. Humans scare so easily." Terra grew offensive about it before Cyborg spoke. "Hey!" "I'm only half human." "And half of nothing is still nothing. Mechanic! I want a fair fight, human. So, I shall willingly forego my arsenal." Cyborg then decided to talk trash about Atlas, much to Terra's practical dismay. "Say, tool Boy, while you're at it, why don't you shut off his big, fat mouth." Terra then nudged Cyborg on the arm before the mechanic responded to Cyborg's insult. "Cyborg, again with the provoking!" "Nobody talks that way to.." Then, Atlas got up and charged toward Cyborg, who charged toward Atlas as well while Terra practically got ready on the commentator's seat. "And the final round continues!" Both robots roared as they charged toward each other before the fight began as the Titans and the mechanic looked on. "You respect Atlas. But does he respect you?" The mechanic only glared back at Robin. "Quiet, human."

Cyborg landed hard on one of the chairs before Terra commentated the fight further. "Ouch! Looks like Cyborg landed hard on the seats, but can he get back up in time to avoid Atlas' fury?" Cyborg looked to notice Atlas charging toward him before being punched through a hole, although he managed to hold on to the hole to get back up, growling at Atlas. "Ooh, bad news is, folks, he couldn't get out in time. But the good news, Cyborg's ready to continue the fight!" Cyborg then charged toward Atlas and punched him off the stairs and back into the stadium arena before pounding him to the ground. "Amazing! He hit Atlas with a stomping trademark of the old ground-pounder!" The Titans cheered for Cyborg as the mechanic looked on in worry. "Yeah." "Alright, Cy!" "Kick the butt!" The mechanic had to support Atlas as best he can. "Go, Atlas! Take him down!" Atlas was about to punch Cyborg but missed before he struck back at Atlas as Terra continued commentating. "Looks like Atlas was prepared to strike, but what's this? Cyborg managed to dodge his punch and strike back!" Unfortunately, Cyborg got his fist caught in Atlas' hand, catching him by surprise before he lifted Cyborg up and slammed him deeper into the arena, creating a hole. "But Atlas stops his punch and retaliates by slamming him to the ground! If you ask me, I'm surprise he can even make holes like that one." Then, Atlas picks Cyborg up and tossed him to the wall before he got on his knees and tried to catch his breath only for Atlas to interrupt him and create another hole off the stadium, earning a smirk from Atlas before Cyborg growled and got back in the fray. "It doesn't look like Atlas is not done with him, yet and neither is Cyborg! From the looks of it, neither of them are willing to back down." Terra couldn't have been more right as four crashes occurred within the stadium, leaving Terra coughing out and spitting out some of the dust. "How about that? The clashes were so tremendous as the dust from those clashes even went in my mouth. I'm telling you, everybody, there was never a fight as big as this." Then, Cyborg and Atlas were both panting heavily before Cyborg noticed that he has 96% of his limit used with the right gauge full and the left gauge 60% full. Cyborg then looked up to notice Atlas charging toward him. Atlas then punched Cyborg before he returned the punch to Atlas. The process repeated again at least once before Atlas laid the smack down on Cyborg five times as Terra commentated further. "Looks like Atlas has the upper hand, folks! In fact, I don't think I can watch." Then, Terra covered her eyes before moving one hand from her right hand up a bit, allowing her right eye to see before Cyborg got his fists caught by Atlas, who was not taking it easy on him as the limit-inhibitors reached 100%. "It seems you have reached your limit, but Atlas has power to spare." Terra commentated further as Atlas began pushing Cyborg to the ground. "Looks like it's gonna be close, folks!" Cyborg eventually got on his knee and grunted as he struggled. Atlas chuckled before lifting up his right arm and punching Cyborg in the cheek. The Titans looked on in horror while Terra looked in surprise and the mechanic was quite happy for Atlas. "Atlas!" Then, a second after Cyborg landed on the ground, Terra did one final commentating. "And Atlas won by knock-out!" Terra then glared at Atlas and made a statement to herself. "Good thing I don't have to do any commentating right now." She then dashed toward Atlas just as he spoke. "No one defeats Atlas." Terra yelled out in anger as she leapt toward him, catching his attention before he grabbed Terra by the wrist. She struggled to free herself as Atlas spoke. "Least of all, you." Atlas then tossed Terra toward the stadium seats, much to Cyborg and the Titans' horror. "No!" "Terra!" Then, suddenly, much to her surprise, a rainbow-white barrier formed around her formed a moment after her gem glowed. Terra braced her self for impact, only for the barrier to hit the seats, with Terra not taking any damage, much to her surprise, as well as Atlas' shock and Cyborg and the Titans' relief. "Phew." Then, Terra opened her eyes and noticed that she is in a barrier. "Huh?" Then, after a moment, the barrier disappeared and she safely landed on what was left of the seats, surprised about what she had just done. "Whoa. How did I..?" Cyborg then gets back up weakly as Terra remembered what happened to Cyborg and rushed over to him. "Cyborg! Are you okay?" "Don't worry, Terra. I'm fine." Considering what just happened, she did not believe so, at least not completely. "Really?" Then, Cyborg turned to Atlas, who turned and walked away. "Fine. You win. Now let my friends go." Atlas answered, surprising even the mechanic. "No." Terra gasped before the mechanic stayed his confusion. "But, boss, you said.." Atlas then turned around and sat down in his chair. "Your friends will remain as my trophies, and there is nothing you can do about it." Starfire gasped before she and the other Titans turning to Cyborg. "Cyborg!" "Please." "Get up, Cyborg. Get up and fight. You can still beat him." However, Cyborg did not feel the same way as he looked back on his limit-inhibitor. "No, I can't." Terra felt bad for him. "Cyborg." Then, just as Terra put her hands in her pockets, she felt some tiny round balls and remembered what they were before she picked one up. "Oh." Then, Terra got the tracker ball ready as Atlas spoke further. "Fool. Did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas? I am all robot, and you are only human." Terra then rolled the tracker ball onto the lowering platform before landing on and sticking onto Robin's trophy prison before the lower platform doors closed above it. "Maybe being only human is what it takes to beat you. Count on it."

Chapter 4

A few minutes later, below the stadium, Atlas was playing a video game and had just beaten a robot in the game. "Victory! Atlas wins again. Derek Wyatt of East Gotham City, I dominate you." Meanwhile, Beast Boy tried to break out of his prison by turning into a mountain goat and then a woodpecker, and back into a mountain goat again, but had no luck and got dizzy. Raven was slightly annoyed by that repetitive result. "Give it a rest. You're starting to repeat yourself." Starfire, however, did not want to lose any hope of escaping. "But we must discover a way out." Then, Starfire tried to kick against it but failed as her leg felt slight pain as a result. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Then, Robin turned to notice the tracker ball that Terra rolled out as the mechanic stopped by, not noticing the tracker Ball. "There is no way out. Now, be quiet, humans. Master's trying to relax." Starfire then disproved his theory about her before Robin attempted to help the mechanic see the errors of working with Atlas. "I am not human." "But you are. You should be on our side." The mechanic, however, made his choice quite adamant. "I'm on the winning side. Atlas is the greatest. No one can defeat him. No one." Then, Robin disproved that with a statement that would call his loyalty to Atlas into question. "If Atlas is so great, why does he treat you like a loser?" Then, Atlas called to the mechanic as he was starting to think that Robin may be right. "Mechanic, oil!" "Coming right up, boss." Robin looked on as he floated toward Atlas.

Meanwhile, outside, Terra saw the whole thing via tracker camera. "Wow. I had no idea that the mechanic respects him. If anything, I just can't believe that Atlas doesn't feel the same way toward him." Then, Terra turned to Cyborg, who still doubted himself after the scuffle with Atlas a few minutes earlier. "And that's all the more reason you have to defeat him." "How could I? They were counting on me and...I just couldn't do it. Atlas was right. I am a loser." Then, Terra gave an angry glare, balled her hands into fists, cracking her knuckles in the process and snapped at him slightly. "So that's it? You're just gonna give up?" "What else can I do? I gave everything I had, a 100%." "Give more. Your friends are in trouble, our friends are in trouble. You have to go back. You have to win!" "I can't win. Atlas is stronger. Atlas is faster. He's just a better robot." "But you aren't all robot, half of you is human, and that's the half that can beat him. I just know it. Besides, look at your arm." Cyborg looked at his arm, saying that his limit on his inhibitor has decreased to 50%. "It's dropped down to 50%. So, what do you say? Are you gonna quit and let Atlas hold our friends captive forever, or are you gonna go back out there and get our friends back?" Then, Cyborg knew what he has to do, thanks to Terra's motivation. "Time to take it up a notch." Then, Terra smiled as he made his way back. "That's the Cyborg I know and love!" Then, Cyborg spoke to Terra again about the commentator thing as they made their way back to the stadium. "So, uh what's with the commentating thing?" "It's something I do every time I see a good fight like this one. Well, almost every time, but you get the point."

Meanwhile, back at the stadium, Atlas was still playing a video game and drinking oil, emptying it before crushing it with his head and tossing it aside. "Mechanic, more oil!" The mechanic then gave more oil to Atlas, who then drank it, only to find out it was too cold and spat it out at the mechanic. "This is cold, human! Bring me warm oil!" Then, the mechanic hunched his back a bit and then turned to Robin, realizing he was right all along before giving a sort of disapproving look. "Get it yourself." Then, Atlas stood up in response, catching him by surprise as he picked the mechanic up with his hands. "What was that? No human tells Atlas what to do." He then tossed the mechanic toward a wall only for Terra to catch him with her hands while expressing a smirk as she spoke. "Yeesh. I heard about cyber bullies, but you, sir, are the biggest one, yet." The Titans noticed that Terra is back, but Cyborg has yet to arrive. "Terra, you came back!" "I had to, Beast Boy. You're my best friend." "What about Cyborg?" "Don't know, Robin. I think I may have gotten a little bit ahead of him in the way here, but he'll be here. That much I can promise you." Atlas grew very cross with her. "You dare return to my domain and call me a cyber bully, human?!" "That's the truth, Atlas. Get used to it." That made Atlas mad again. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, no human tells Atlas what to do!" Then, Terra prepared a barrier around her just before Cyborg stepped forward, causing her to lower the barrier completely. "You sure about that? I'm human, and I'm telling you to let my friends go." The Titans grew joyful for Cyborg's return as Starfire gasped joyfully. "Cyborg." "Yes!" Terra turned to Robin as she and the mechanic stepped back. "See? What did I tell ya?" Atlas then got into position as Terra began commentating again. "Okay, everybody, this is the 3rd and final round between our very own David and Goliath, Cyborg and Atlas! Ready, set, fight!" Then, Atlas and Cyborg charged toward each other and jumped before Cyborg punched Atlas towards the TV, breaking it. "Ooh, Cyborg lands the first attack and is already backing him into a corner! How that's even possible, I have no idea, ladies and gentlemen, but it sure is spectacular. I can guarantee you that!" Atlas then tried to punch Cyborg two times, only for Cyborg to dodge them gracefully two times. "Look at Cyborg slipping and sliding past with with grace and ease, but can he keep this up?" Then, Atlas uppercutted Cyborg all the way up to the stadium arena outside. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning, folks, but Cyborg's still ready to kick some bolts." Then, Cyborg looked up to notice Atlas falling down toward him, yelling with his fists raised to strike him. Then, Cyborg dodged him before he landed. "What a close second! Cyborg managed to dodge this attack before it could connect. Looks like things may be going Cyborg's way this time." Atlas then turned his head first and then his body to face Cyborg before smirking and walking up to him as the four Titans and the mechanic go back up to the stadium arena. Robin spoke further to the mechanic. "He doesn't respect you. He doesn't even like you. Why do you serve him?" "I have no choice. Atlas is stronger than me." "No, he isn't. Atlas needs you. You're the one who fixes him. You're his strength. Without you, he's nothing, and he knows it. That's why he pushes you around. Atlas is afraid of you."

Atlas circled around Cyborg for a moment before he attempted to attack him, only for Cyborg to dodge the attacks, even going underneath and above him. Atlas then attempted to strike Cyborg with his fist only for him to grab it and hit back with his right hand rocket, knocking him to the ground before Atlas stood back up, all the while Terra commentated the scene. "Looks like Cyborg went on the defensive, and now back on the offensive and knocks the golden Goliath to the ground! I'm telling you, you've never seen a fight like this, ladies and gentlemen. I know I've said that before, but it still works." Then, Cyborg walked up to Atlas. "Still got power to spare?" Then, Atlas dug into the ground with his hand and pulled out a metal cable of wire. "Plenty." Atlas then zapped Cyborg while Terra commentated on that. "Ooh. Atlas strikes back with an underhanded tactic from below. Quite shocking if you ask me." Then, Atlas raised his arms mid-level and turned to the mechanic, who saw the whole scene going down. "Mechanic, concussion blaster, heat cannon, now!" The mechanic only looked back at Cyborg then turned to Atlas before refusing. "No." Atlas then pushed the mechanic to the ground slightly. "Then stay out of my way!" Then, Terra commentated further as Atlas went to the compartment and opened up his own tools with a smirk. Soon enough, that smirk turned into a face of worry when the panel opened, confused with how to put the weapons on. "Looks like Atlas refused help from his own pit crew, quite a surprising turn. But even more so, when he couldn't even figure out how to apply his own weapons, everybody!" The mechanic then got out a remote. "Let's see how far you get without my help." Then, the mechanic pushed the button, turning off the barriers, freeing the Titans from their trophy-like prison. The mechanic looked slightly proud of himself while Atlas backed away in slight annoyance. "No!" Terra then commentated as Atlas makes a break for the exit. "A fighter running from his own match? Well, that's a first!" Robin and the others had to stop Atlas. "Titans, go!" Then, as Starfire and Raven dashed off toward him, Beast Boy turned into a peregrine falcon and flew upward, Robin used his grappling hook and block Atlas' path as Terra commentated. "Ooh. Looks like somebody doesn't want the golden Goliath to conclude this fight early, ladies and gentlemen!" "You wanted a fair fight. That's what you're going to get." "Six against one? This is a fair fight?" Then, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra spoke. "Oh. We're not fighting." "Think of us as referees." "And I'm the commentator." Cyborg panted his foot on the ground, causing Atlas to turn to Cyborg. "It's just you and me." Cyborg cracked his neck before Atlas towered above Cyborg and cracked his knuckles. Cyborg then punched Atlas, causing the meter to raise up to 93%. Terra commentated before the Titans cheered. "Amazing! With just one punch, Cyborg managed to put a dent on him. He's that determined!" "Come on, Cyborg!" "Get him, Cyborg! Get him! You better beat him up!" "You can do it, Cyborg!" "Yeah, Cyborg! Take him down!" Cyborg continued laying the beat down on Atlas until he gets back up and surprises Cyborg by jumping upward toward him. Then, Cyborg stopped Atlas' fists with his hands, holding him back with the limit-inhibitor climbing back up at 98% as Atlas smirked. Terra commentated for the scene. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen! The moment of truth! Who will win this time? Cyborg or Atlas? The David or the Goliath? The Man or the Beast?" "What's the matter? Running out of steam?" Atlas continued to push Cyborg back as he struggled. "Push, Cyborg. You can do it!" Cyborg continued to struggle as Atlas laughed. Then, the limit-inhibitor reached 100%. Terra noticed that and knew what it could mean. "Oh, boy. Here we go again." Terra then covered her eyes again but then moved her right hand so that she can see it, again as Atlas lowered Cyborg to the ground. "You have reached your limit. You cannot win." Then, eventually, Cyborg found his winning edge. "Yes..I..can!" Then, the limit inhibitor cracked before the number went up to 110, 120, and 130% as Terra commentated. "Unbelievable! Now, his limits going up higher and higher! 110%, 120%, 130%! Oh, the numbers are practically endless!" Then, Atlas looked on in shock and surprise before Cyborg got up and lifted Atlas as Terra continued commentating while Atlas was tossed toward the trophies and landed on the locker room underground. Terra then did one last commentating before the Titans cheered. "And the winner is Cyborg!" "Yeah! Cyborg! Alright!" "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Then, Terra decided to sign off. "I'm Tara Markov, coming to you live from the old stadium, signing off for the evening! Good night, everybody." Then, Terra walked up to Atlas as did Cyborg, the mechanic, and the four Titans, all noticing that Atlas was on his stomach, coveted with debris. Atlas then raised his arm and waved to him. "No more. I am defeated. You...are a better robot." "No. I'm a better person." Then, Terra went closer to Atlas. "You know, Atlas. There's a benefit to losing: you get to learn from your mistakes." Then, everyone except the mechanic turned and walked away. Atlas looked up to the mechanic. "Mechanic, refit." The mechanic only responded by taking off his belt and tossing it to the ground near the literally, although not fatally, crushed Atlas. "Aw, do it yourself." Atlas tried to reach for it but failed.

Later, in the morning, Batman was caught up with what happened last night by Terra. "So, let me get this straight. You commentated the fight?" "Yep." "And you've managed to create a barrier to defend yourself from the impact." "Apparently. I didn't even know I could do that." Batman smiled as he put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Good work. You may still have a long way to go, but you're making good progress." Terra smiled and hugged Batman. "Thank you, Batman." Then, just as she let go of Batman, Beast Boy and Terra both decided to introduce Cyborg with a title of their own for him. "And the winner by technological knockout.." "The mechanical maniac.." "The Bionic Bruiser.." Then, both Beast Boy and Terra lift up his arms and both said it together in unison. "The one, the only, Cyborg!" Starfire then ran to Cyborg and hugged him a bit before stepping back. "I shall express my gratitude with a Tamaranian folk song." Then, Terra, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven gasped and cringed. Before Starfire could do so, Batman covered her mouth, muffling her, and stopping her from shrieking. "Don't ruin the moment, Starfire." Raven then turned to Cyborg and smiled a bit. "Way to go, champ." Then, both Beast Boy and Terra sighed in relief. Only Terra and Robin stayed with Cyborg as Beast Boy walked to catch up with them. "Glad to see you've finally broken your limits again, Cy." Cyborg smiled back at Terra. "Thank you, Terra. For everything." "Don't mention it." Then, Robin pointed at the cracked screen on his arm. "Guess we better get you a new one of those." Then, Cyborg looked back at it and made his decision. "Don't need it anymore. My body may have its limitations, but if I put my mind to it, there's no limit to what I can do. After all, I'm only human." Terra smiled and patted Cyborg on the back. "Well said, Cyborg. Well said."


	6. Fear Itself

Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite

"Fear Itself"

Chapter 1

It was a very stormy night when everyone ran out the video store, that is, with the exception of a store clerk, cornered by a sort of TV monster, commandeered by Control Freak, as she slipped on the floor screaming. "No!" Then, it was clapped its wires together once before charging toward her, much to her horror before Control Freak stopped it with a push of a button, its heinous smile, turning into that of a blank state. He then turned to the store clerk. "Okay. Either you admit that Warp Trek 5, which reunited the entire original cast of the classic TV series, deserve to be on your favorite rentals list, or..." Then, Control Freak pushed the same button again before the TV Monster expressed its sinister expression again and began to attack once more as the store clerk stepped back. "Please! I-I don't even know what Warp Trek is!" Control Freak only expressed his reason for destroying her. "And that, my little tribble, is why you must be destroyed!" Control Freak then pushed another button, causing the creature to snarl before amping up the voltage and going toward the store clerk, who screamed, went behind her counter and hid as it missed and then walked toward her before a sonic cannon hit the TV Monster, destroying it, and causing Control Freak to gasp upon noticing Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra, who made her own statement about it. "You know, I kinda like your monster's blank look better." Then, Control Freak hopped on the top of the shelves to get close enough to them. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my old arch-nemesises, the Teen Titans." Terra had to correct him, but more importantly wanted to know who exactly he is. "First off, it's arch-nemeses, not arch-nemesises. Secondly, who are you?" Then, a bunch of Control Freaks popped up on a bunch of screens. "I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmares come to life. I am Control Freak!" Then, Control Freak pushed a button, giving a bunch of himself a cue to clap for him. Terra grew somewhat impressed while Raven remained as unimpressed as ever. "Huh. Trippy." "A couch potato with a souped-up remote. I'm petrified." Control Freak decided to put the emphasis on that. "You will be. You will be." Then, Control Freak chuckled as he turned a mailbox into a big monster, causing Raven and Terra to gasp and then step back. The monster then roared at the duo as the two Titans looked on in slight fear. "This is so not how I was planning on spending Halloween!"

Chapter 2

Terra and Raven stood petrified before the giant drop box monster. "Man, talk about 'attack of the killer drop boxes'!" The monster closed in on them until Cyborg hit him hard on its left. Cyborg then pushed hard against it and lifted it up as Terra smiled at Cyborg. "Thanks for the help, Cy." "No problem, Terra. I can drop the drop box." Then, Cyborg sent the monster toward the shelves, crashing into them before Cyborg leapt up and began pummeling it as Robin knew what they need to do. "Get his remote!" Then, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy went toward him with Terra following in pursuit. "Show's not over, Titans, and if you thought part one was scary, just wait for the sequels." Then, Control Freak pushed a button on his remote, turning the cash registers into mini-plane fighters with scanners as laser guns, and then did the same to a nearby shelf, followed by a paper samurai statue. Despite all that, Terra remained unimpressed as Control Freak waved his hand up and down, smiling. "Been there, done that." Then, Robin started fighting against the cardboard Samurai by leaping into the air and landing behind him before sweeping him off his feet. Unfortunately, it stretched itself upward and downward before it went toward Robin and knocked him back upward into the air before landing on the ground.

Meanwhile, Starfire was being chased by fighter jet-like cash registers, shooting coins at her, although she managed to get by just fine while Beast Boy was cautiously backing away from the giant shelf monster a moment before he turned into a T-Rex, scaring the eyes and teeth (AKA, Movies, off it before he ran toward it and rammed it with his big head while Terra and Raven were just sliding back on their feet, facing Control Freak, who walked toward them with an evil grin on his face. Raven lifted up the movie cases as she spoke. "You like bad movies, right?" She then launched them toward Control Freak, who retaliated with a comeback of his own. "Yeah, but they like you." Control Freak then used his remote to turn the movies into a sort of constrictor and launched it toward Raven only for Terra to notice it quickly and shove Raven out of the way. "Look out!" The constrictor then wrapped itself around Terra's body, trapping her as she fell backwards and struggled to break free as Raven got up and noticed Terra trapped. "Are you all right, Terra?" Terra turned to Raven and gave a slight grin. "Yeah, Raven. I'm fine, well, apart from being wrapped around like that."

Elsewhere, Cyborg was just holding the shelf monster by its head before he slammed it to the ground and wiped the dust off his hands before he noticed Control Freak using his remote to bring the candy to life with Cyborg as their enemy as they hopped off the shelf and marched toward him. "Eat him!" "Who's delicious now, big man?" The bad candy then hopped on top of Cyborg, who panicked as they began eating off him. "Aah! Bad candy, bad candy! Get off. Hey, hey, stop that! Stop. That's not yours!"

Elsewhere, Starfire was chasing after the rogue cash registers before she blasted one and tried to blast the other one but with little to no success as it went behind Starfire and shot coins at her, prompting her to dodge them before leaping off the wall and charge toward it and prepared to fire her starbolt beam as it prepared to fire more coins before she fired it at the cash register, finally destroying it before she zoomed past the smoke and landed on the ground with her feet before she bent down to pick up one of the coins on the ground and wound up getting grabbed and zapped by the TV Monster that was attacking the video store first earlier.

She struggled to break herself free while Robin was fending off the cardboard samurai before he then got out his birdarang and sliced it in half in an upward direction before he headed off.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was ramming the shelf monster with his horns in bull form two times before he changed back to normal with a headache before he shook his head and noticed the cardboard statue of the monster from "Wicked Scary" and yelled in excitement. "Dude! 'Wicked Scary' is out on video?" Control Freak felt the same excitement. "I know! Director's cut, digitally remastered, alternate ending. It's great." "Cool!" Then, Beast Boy knew what that meant and changed his mind. "Not cool." Control Freak then used his remote to bring the monster to life to distract Beast Boy, who screamed.

Elsewhere, Terra and Raven were facing living video cassettes, who then spew out tapes to wrap them toward Terra, who grew annoyed, as surprised as she is. "Really? Now you wrap me up like a mummy?" When they finished, Terra's gem glowed brightly before she released a white barrier with many colors to free herself from the tape before it dissipated. "That is why I don't watch bad movies." Then, Beast Boy passed by, being chased by the statue of a monster from "Wicked Scary". "Look out, he'll eat your brains!" As the monster passed by, Terra gave a confused look. "Okay, I don't know what that was about."

Then, as Terra and Raven dodged the tapes, Cyborg was being bitten by the evil candy. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Then, finally, Cyborg has had enough. "Alright! If y'all are biting Cyborg, Cyborg's bitin' back!" He then grabbed the evil candy and ate then. "Mm. Oh, yeah, yeah. Mm, mm! Never knew evil tasted so good." The evil candy that remained fled in a panic before Terra went to Cyborg, having already seen the scene whilst evading the tape. "Uh, Cyborg?" Cyborg turned to Terra. "What's up?" "You probably shouldn't have eaten them." Terra couldn't have been more right as Cyborg's face turned green. "Oh, boy." He then dashed out the video store and puked in the garbage can, disgusting Terra with annoyance. "Geez, Cyborg. You should really watch what you eat." She then noticed the tape headed toward her and evaded them.

Back inside, Starfire was held captive by the TV Monster before Robin used his birdarang to sever the arm holding her and then whacked the TV monster toward the wall before catching Starfire bridal style. Robin then turned to notice Raven, Terra, and Beast Boy being backed into each other by the monsters before turning to see Control Freak laughing before he called forth the TV Monster, who landed in front of him and began to attack only to miss the two Titans. Then, Robin looked up to notice the water sprinklers and figured out its weakness before he got out three birdarangs in each hand, leapt into the air and toss them at the water sprinklers, dousing the monsters with water as the tape monsters, the cardboard monster, and the TV monster began shorting out. Beast Boy and Terra laughed while Raven just smiled before the store clerk went up a bit as Terra ran on over to the desk and got out her camera to notice the TV Monster giving a sort of surprised look along with an Anime sweat drop before Terra took a picture just in time before the TV Monster began to short out and fall backwards as it died out. "Phew. Saved it just in time." Control Freak was panicked upon realizing that his remote had been shorted out as well and tried to get it working. "Ah, my remote! I can't live without my remote!" Terra took notice of that and used her left hand to move the remote away from him and used her right to pull Control Freak closer to her and then grabbed his shirt as her gem glowed. "Correction: you can't fight without your remote." Robin then walked toward Control Freak and spoke at the same time. "Ever think maybe you watch too much TV?" Control Freak then began to get angry and waved his arms. "This isn't over! You hear me! This isn't over!" Raven and Terra felt the opposite as the water died out. "Looks pretty over to me." "If it makes you feel any better, I hear they have classic TVs in jail." Beast Boy then waved his arms in surprise before he started foraging through the movies to look for "Wicked Scary" as Cyborg felt like he was about to puke. Then, Beast Boy finally found it. "Check it out, movie night!" Then, Beast Boy placed the movie on the desk. Beast Boy then began looking for his rental card as Robin and Starfire dragged Control Freak out the store. "Um, I-I know I've got my rental card somewhere." Beast Boy then began looking inside his own shoe before the store clerk presented it to Beast Boy. "Just take it." Suddenly, Terra got an urgent call from Batman on the communicator on her ears before Terra answered. "Hey, Batman. What is it?" "You'll have to come back to Titans Tower to find out." Terra understood that. "Sure. We were on our way back anyway."

Later, Robin was in the relic room putting Control Freak's remote on top of a vacant spot when Beast Boy suddenly called Robin. "Robin, emergency! Get up here now!" That prompted Robin to hurry back upstairs to the living room where Beast Boy, Terra, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Batman were. Robin practically burst through the doors as they slid open right at the moment he would've burst through. "Report! What's the problem?" Terra and Batman answered the question as they opened a file on a familiar foe and the map from Gotham City to Jump City. "Scarecrow." "Somehow, he's escaped from Arkham Asylum and now he's headed to Jump City." Robin grew surprised to hear that he escaped, let alone began his trek to Jump City. "What?" Beast Boy and Starfire was curious while Cyborg knew a clear answer. "Scarecrow? Really? What kind of a name is that?" "Who is this 'Scarecrow'?" "Well, he's the boogeyman of Gotham City that Batman and Robin fought a while back. Last I heard of him, he was doing time at Arkham Asylum, but somehow, someway, he broke out." "How is that possible? Even then, how would he know where to look?" Beast Boy then gave out his reason for bringing him here. "Well, yeah, there's that problem, but the real problem is it's showtime, and you're not in your seat." As peeved as he is, Robin felt some relief that Terra and Batman gave him a reason to come to the living room, never mind a good one. "Well, at least Terra and Batman are serious about it." Cyborg turned to Starfire as she spoke and presented what appears to be a bowl of popcorn. "Cyborg, you are certain you do not desire unhealthy sugar candies?" However, the very sight of it now makes Cyborg as sick as a seasick kid in a boat. "Oh, make it go away." Robin walked over to Terra and Batman. "So, where is he now?" Batman stated his answer as he opened the map, showing that Scarecrow is practically swimming in the middle of the ocean and getting farther from Arkham and closer to Titans Tower. "If I had to guess, I'd say in the middle of the ocean, getting closer to the tower with each hour that passes." Despite the unsettling news, Terra was confident they can beat him. "Either way, he's messing with the wrong team of heroes tonight. The moment he gets there, we'll be ready." Batman noticed that Beast Boy himself is holding his own "movie night" and was a bit unsure as Robin hopped down onto the couch and sat down with his legs crossed and standing on the autumn. "We'll see." "Ladies and gentleman, and Terra, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. Maybe Control Freak's monsters doesn't scare you, but but this movie is going to freak you out." Raven only responded nonchalantly. "Whatever." Terra was about to politely refuse when Batman interrupted. "Sorry, Beast Boy, but as much as I want to see that movie, I should-" "You can watch it." That answer from Batman surprised her. "What? Really?" Batman then gave her a sort of headset looking device. "But, if you're going to watch it, at least wear this." Terra grew curious as to what it does as she put it on her head. "What does it do?" "It analyzes the fear-based synapses of the brain and extrapolate the data required to fight back against whatever Scarecrow has planned." Terra grew even more puzzled about what he was planning as she sat down in-between Cyborg and Starfire. "Well, what do you think Scarecrow could be planning?" Batman had one guess what it is for. "I have no idea, but if there's one thing I know he's out for, it's revenge." Robin saw that as a bit dull, as serious as it is. "Can't be any creepier than the documentary on hot dogs Starfire made us watch." Terra grew puzzled about that. "Why is that, Robin?" "Don't ask." Starfire then turned to Cyborg as she expressed her surprises, unintentionally making Cyborg even more sick. "It was fascinating! I had no idea that Earth people ate so many pigs and insects!" Much to Terra's dismay, Cyborg barfed all over the floor. "Yuck! Looks like that mess is gonna haunt me in my nightmares." Beast Boy, however, had an indifference about the hot dogs thing. "Yeah, yeah, pigs and hot dogs, big deal. This movie is supposed to be cursed." That quickly caught Terra's attention. "Wait, what? Did you just say that this movie is cursed?!" Beast Boy reiterated before following up with a reason. "Yeah! What else would it be? When people watch it, strange things happen. Evil things." Beast Boy then laughed maniacally as lightning struck. Terra seemed impressed with the dramatic laugh, considering the coincidental timing with the lightning and thunder. "Whoa! Nice timing, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy grinned on a cool-like manner. "I know, right?" Terra wanted to get this started. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start the movie!" Batman then decided to head down to the lab to set up the data on fear as he spoke. "I'll be in the lab recording the data as you go along, Terra." Terra responded back as Batman headed downstairs. "Okay! You go and do that!" Terra then turned to the screen before she turned her headset on. "Okay, looks like the headset's okay. Okay, Beast Boy. You can go ahead." Beast Boy then turned the movie on and sat down before it showed the title, "Wicked Scary" in red on a black screen. Several minutes later, The Titans, and Terra, were watching with surprised looks as Starfire hid from behind Robin with only her eyes shown while the rest was covered by his cape, which was held by the Tamaranean at the time.

Meanwhile, outside, lightning struck outside the tower in the heavy rain, showing a few silhouettes of Scarecrow as he emerged from the ocean water and began making his way to the Tower as he swam closer to the ground.

Back at the living room the Titans had just finished watching the movie as a horror movie actress screamed at the mercy of the monster before the screen faded to black and the word "END" appeared in red. When it was over, everyone had thoughts about it as Beast Boy popped up from behind the couch, surprising Terra, who yelped before she landed back on the couch. Well, almost everyone, as Raven just brushed it off and put her hood on before turning around. "Is it over?" "I dare not open my eyes to find out." "Yeah, it's over, alright. Frankly, that cliffhanger is much scarier than everything else about it." "Now I'm really sick to my stomach." "I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I've ever seen." Then, after a moment, the five Titans shared a laugh. "So scary!" "That was truly frightening." Then, Beast Boy bragged about it before Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin responded. "Did I tell you or did I tell you?" "Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible!" "Yeah, when she went into the basement-" "And it was right behind her and she turned and-" "I was freaking out! I wanted to turn it off." Terra then responded. "Well, as I said, the cliffhanger is the scariest scene of the movie. Personally, I hope there's gonna be a sequel to it, to help things go well at least for a bit before some big reveal." Then, Beast Boy got closer to Raven. "So? Come on, Raven? Admit it, you were totally scared." Raven just brushed it off. "I don't do fear." That was when Batman spoke. "That fear may haunt us all if you don't admit it sooner." Robin and Terra took notice of him as did the others. "Batman." "What is it?" He answered as he held out the paper, showing big wavelengths, representing fear and below it, a way to counteract it. "I finished analyzing the data through your headset." Terra smiled from hearing that. "That's great! So, what's next?" "All I have to do is figure out how to counteract the fear and create a serum that neutralizes it in the event that any one of us succumbs to the fear gas.

Little did either of them know that Scarecrow was listening the whole time since the movie ended and grinned. "Well, well, well. Trying to prevent the spread of my fear before it begins, eh? Well, I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere with my plans again. Not you, nor the Teen Titans."

Later, as lightning struck, Scarecrow had already gotten on top of the tower. "At last, the day I claim my revenge on the Batman has come at last. When I am through with you, Batman, fear will be the only thing left in this world, and I will rule it! Rule it!" Scarecrow laughed evilly as lightning struck again. Little did he know that Batman was just outside. "Not tonight, Scarecrow." Scarecrow turned to notice Batman from behind one of the lightning bolts. "Well, look who finally decided to show himself." Then, Batman and Scarecrow began circling around each other as they spoke. "If you think I'm going to let you spread your fear to this city, you've got it backwards." "Oh, but I plan on taking it slow and steady, Batman. First, the Tower, then, the city, and then, the world!" "Don't get a big head over that, Crane." Then, Batman jumped and took Scarecrow down with him before using his grappling hook to grab one of the poles of the nearest A/C Unit and swung over to the window of Terra's room, smashing through it and waking Terra up in the process. Terra saw the showdown between her mentor and his old foe. "Scarecrow." Scarecrow turned to notice Terra and grinned. "I see that someone else already knows me. Well, then, how about a touch of fear to help the girl get to know me better?" Scarecrow got out a fear gas bomb, earning a gasp from Terra before he tossed it to the ground. Batman had to warn her quickly. "Terra, look out!" Unfortunately, the fear has bomb exploded on impact, spewing out the fear toxins, causing Terra to cough. Fortunately, a second after the fear toxins spewed out, Terra's gem started to glow white with many colors, repelling its effects on her, much to her surprise as she opened her eyes and noticed Batman and Scarecrow as she saw them when she woke up. "Huh. Well, that's a new one." Scarecrow was absolutely shocked that Terra is not going crazy with fear at all. "What?!" Batman took advantage of the shock and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few feet away before he looked up to see Batman and Terra, her hands glowing yellow in her pink pajamas. "It's over, Crane!" "This is never over, Batman. In fact, we have not yet begun to fight." Then, Scarecrow disappeared as green smoke emerged from below him and puffed out, revealing that he's vanished as his menacing laughter echoes. Batman turned to Terra. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, Batman. I'm okay. It's my friends I'm worried about." That was when the same scream from the movie was heard from just outside Terra's bedroom, giving Batman and Terra a hint. "Scarecrow." "He must be in the living room by now. We've got to hurry!"

Then, Terra, now dressed back in her uniform, Batman, and Raven were in the living room as Raven asked a question. "Who screamed?" "Sounded like something from the movie. Did we leave the TV on?" Starfire knew better as she picked the movie up. "We did not. And the movie is right here." That was when the power shut down a second before Scarecrow's laughter was heard as echoes with Batman and Terra looking around. Cyborg had a reaction to that as he turned on the flashlight on his shoulder. "Okay, that's creepy." As Cyborg looked around for the source of the laugh, the voice spoke. "You know, the movie you all watched. What is it called? Of course. 'Wicked Scary'. It was the greatest inspiration of fear of all time! In fact, it even inspired me to become the mastermind I am today!" Batman spoke to Scarecrow before Terra did next. "Whatever you're planning, Crane, it won't work." "Yeah! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Then, Scarecrow chuckled at Terra's remark. "I know you would believe that, Batman, but what of your old partner's friends? I may not be able to entrance one of them with fear, but that doesn't mean the same can be said for the rest of them." That was when the creature from the movie appeared behind Terra, surprising Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven as they screamed, confusing Terra. "Uh, what is it guys?" Batman saw what they saw and had to warn her. "Behind you!" Then, Terra turned around and not only saw the creature from the movie, but also saw its true form as it took off the cloak and roared as it's tentacles moved up. Terra had at least one positive reaction to it while everyone else (minus Batman, who gave a serious look) was surprised. "Well, at least we finally know what it really looks like."

Chapter 3

The creature roared, practically scaring the heck out of the five Titans while Terra and Batman were preparing for the fight, as it grabbed the couch with its tentacle and moved it out of its way so it can get closer to them as Scarecrow entered from the entrance to the living room before he spoke. "What do you think now, Robin?" Robin then noticed Scarecrow. "Scarecrow. Why are you here?" Scarecrow seemed somewhat peeved, but was rather excited at the moment. "Isn't it obvious, Boy Wonder? I came here to claim my revenge on you and the Batman!" At that cue, the creature tried to whack the Titans with its tentacles but missed. However, it was only when Robin leapt into the air and tried to kick it did it succeed before Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and roared only for the creature to roar back before Beast Boy turned into a cat and meowed as he ran away in a panic, making Terra mad. "Hey!" The creature turned to notice Terra, practically seething with rage. "No one scares Beast Boy like that except me and Cyborg!" Terra then launched two of her rocks at the creature, hitting it and knocking it down before it quickly stood back up and was walking closer to Terra menacingly before it was shot by a starbolt, causing it to turn to notice Starfire firing her starbolts before it quickly grew tired and grabbed her with its tentacle. Cyborg then jumped toward the creature to stop him only to wind up being shaken, literally, as he was holding on to its ark before Raven stepped in and began trying to use her powers. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-" However, Raven found out that she cannot use her powers. "My powers." Scarecrow chuckled at that apparent disability as he appeared behind Raven. "Still not afraid of the dark, Raven?" Terra noticed him and tossed a boulder toward him. "Leaver her alone!" Scarecrow only laughed as he dodged it by phasing through the floor in time, causing Terra to snap her fingers in annoyance. "Aw, dang it!" Then, Terra turned to notice the Titans in a bit of a pickle as they were either held captive or are trying to hold it back as Robin charged toward him and Beast Boy turned into a falcon first to get close enough to it and dodge its tentacles and then an octopus, landing on the creature's face, forcing it to try to pry him off its face while Robin struggled to free himself and Cyborg tried to hold it back by the arm. Terra knew that they need help. "Guys, hang on!" Raven followed suit when Batman noticed that one of the creature's tentacles was headed toward them and had to warn them. "Look out!" However, while Terra managed to dodge it just fine, Raven did not dodge it in time and got knocked back to the wall. Terra saw that and grew worried. "Raven!" Then, she turned to the creature with somewhat fierce anger on her face, that is, until the creature suddenly vanished, causing the four Titans to fall onto the floor, much to her surprise. "Huh?" Then, awkwardly, Starfire felt something on her butt and had to let someone know. "Ah! Someone's claws are on my grebnacks!" Evidently, it was Beast Boy, by mistake, as his tentacles were on top of them before he popped them off and changed back to normal. "My bad." Cyborg grew curious about one thing. "There was a monster here, right?" Robin and Starfire were curious as well. "But where did it go?" "And from where did it come?" Beast Boy had one theory while Terra had a different, more sensible one, considering the threat of Scarecrow. "Hello! Isn't it obvious? The movie's curse! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal; now it's going to hunt us down and eat us! And I'm probably delicious!" Cyborg immediately doubted that theory. "Or..." "It has to be Scarecrow. Somehow or someway, he's responsible for bringing the creature to life. But, I don't get it. Why would it disappear like that after Raven was hit by one of its tentacles?" Both Batman and Robin turned to each other and spoke in unison. "I think I might have an idea." Terra grew curious about it before Robin responded. "Really? What is it?" "We'll tell you about it later, Terra. But, for now, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the tower!" Then, as they did so, Terra tried to tell them that it isn't a good idea. "Uh, guys?" Then, Beast Boy turned into an octopus and grabbed the four Titans and moved them back to the same spot they moved from before changing back to normal and objected. "Split up? Split up?! Did you not see the movie?! When you split up, the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good-looking, comic relief guy, me!" Robin tried to reassure him as he tried to get Beast Boy off him. "Get a grip, Beast Boy! The monster's not gonna eat anybody." Raven concurred with Robin. "He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of." At that moment, lightning struck the sky a moment before Batman spoke. "It's Scarecrow we have to worry about."

Later, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven were looking around for Scarecrow and his creature when they heard a somewhat weak cry for help. "Help! Help me-e!" Terra and Batman knew what's going on. "Scarecrow." "He must not be far behind." Robin decided to lead the team down the stairs with Batman next to him. "This way!"

Eventually, Batman and the Titans were inside Beast Boy's room where the cry for help was louder, meaning they're getting closer. "Help me-e!" Evidently, the noise was coming from Beast Boy's closet. Terra turned to Robin and had to warn him as he walked toward the closet. "Careful, Robin. It could be a trap." Robin responded as he continued walking carefully. "I know." Then, when Robin opened Beast Boy's closet, Scarecrow roared as he lunged toward Raven with his fear gauntlet in hand, consisting of one needle on each finger, except for the thumb, of course. Then, Terra quickly noticed it and shoved the shocked Raven out of the way. "Raven, look out!" However, she did not succeed in time. While she still succeeded in saving Raven, unfortunately, she was pricked in the arm by Scarecrow's fear gauntlet, much to Batman's dismay. "No!" Then, Scarecrow vanished into thin air, laughing menacingly before Terra began to feel the effects as her gem glowed, concerning Batman and Robin. "Terra!" "Are you okay?" However, what Terra is currently feeling is different from how the victim feels after being pricked with the fear gauntlet. Almost as if she is transforming into her worst nightmare. "Something's happening!" As a matter of fact, it was as Terra opened her eyes, revealed to be small dots before her transformation began. As Batman, Robin, and the Titans watched in shock, she groaned as her feet turned into the ends of two tentacles and her legs expanded into the size of two tentacles, one for each leg, causing her shorts to completely rip apart. Then, as her skin turned the same color as the creature brought to life by Scarecrow, even her body grew bigger to accommodate the creature's height, causing her clothes to rip off from her body, starting with her shirt as she grew four tentacles on her back, revealing that she now has a similar abdomen as the creature, minus the mouths all over it and she still kept her shirt on, only it looked more like a tank-top version. What's more she grew more tentacles to accomodate the number of tentacles the creature has. Then, her gloves followed as her hands tore through them completely and turned into the same hands as the creature's while Terra's blonde hair grew longer until it reached the same height as the creature's hair for the bottom. Then, Terra's teeth sharpened into fangs, at least for her two front teeth, while the rest remained the same and she still kept her gem necklace, her nose, mouth, voice, and normal eyes, despite the change, although her ears did become just as pointy as Beast Boy's. When the transformation was done, Terra panted for a moment before she stood up on many tentacles, still feeling woozy from her transformation as she turned to Batman, Robin, and the Titans. "Whoa! What just happened to me, guys?" Only Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy spoke while Raven and Starfire looked in surprise, mouths agape, while Batman's eyes were only widened with surprise. "Terra..." "Uh, is that really you?" "Yeah. You just turned into another creature like the one from the movie." Terra grew confused about it. "What are you guys talking about?" Then, she looked down to notice her hands and gasped in shock upon noticing that and then the tentacles that were once her legs. "Okay. That's a new one." Then, the cry for help that lured the Titans to Scarecrow's trap returned. "Help! Help me-e!" Terra only grew annoyed as she spoke. "Where is that cry for help coming from?!" Then, as Terra moved forward carefully, she accidentally tripped and wound up getting a pile of Beast Boy's clothes to fall on top of her with Beast Boy's monkey toy falling on top of the pile as it moved around and made its usual noise, puzzling Terra, who quickly got up and saw it. "Huh?" "Help me, help me, help me count! One, two, three, four.." Terra giggled at Beast Boy, who laughed nervously as Raven glared at Beast Boy in annoyance. "Beast Boy." "Um, uh.. I really oughta get rid of that thing." The Titan-turned-monster nodded as she answered. "Yeah. No comment." Terra then got back up and stood up as she spoke again. "Well, at least we know where that sound was coming from. But, how did I get turned into this?" Batman had a guess. "Tell me something, Terra." "What?" "Before you transformed and after you were struck by Crane's Fear Gauntlet, did you notice your gem glowing?" Terra quickly remembered that. "Uh, yeah. Why?" "Because under normal circumstances, you would've been driven mad with fear, but because you had the gem with you, due to the massive quantities of fear toxins, you ended up turning into the very thing that scares you other than what you considered a cliffhanger." Terra widened her eyes as she realized it actually made sense. "Oh. Huh. How about that?" Starfire grew curious before Robin answered. "But how will friend Terra revert back to her human form?" "Because the gem allowed her to transform, maybe she can use it to change back." Terra sighed in relief from hearing this and smiled. "In that case, this is awesome! I think I could get used to this." Batman somewhat doubts it, but still had faith in Terra. "We'll see."

A minute later, Terra went up first via tentacles with Batman and the Titans catching up as Cyborg joked around. "O-o-ooh.. Look out, y'all! Big, scary monkey!" As Cyborg laughed, Terra and Beast Boy giggled before quickly turning to Raven. "That was hilarious!" "Yeah, Raven. You should have seen the look on your face." Raven only glared at Beast Boy angrily in reaction to his response. "You mean this look?" Beast Boy answered that ironically before the she-creature pitched in. "No, that's more angry than scared." "Look, it's okay to be scared, Raven. It happens to everyone." Raven only rebuffed the fact that she was scared again. "I already told you, I don't get scared." Batman only turned to Raven and responded. "If you don't admit your fears, Raven, sooner or later, they'll swallow us alive." Then, as if to prove his point, the creature roared, catching everyone's attention. Terra saw a sort of ironic timing from that. "You mean like that?" Then, the creature roared as it charged toward Batman and the Titans. Robin had to help his team escape. "Titans, move!" Terra agreed as she slithered quickly with her tentacles. "Yeah! I heard you!" The creature was just a few feet behind Terra when she ran with Batman and the Titans as it scratched against the walls adjacent to it with its hands. Then, Batman and the Titans eventually went through a door, that nearly led to their literal downfall. But, while Starfire grabbed Cyborg and lifted him up as Batman and Robin used their grappling hooks to grab onto the ceiling and caught Raven, Terra used her powers to create a podium and land into it safely with her long, somewhat slimy, yet firm tentacles. "Phew. Good thing I can still use _my_ powers." Then, Starfire opened the door and looked to notice that the creature is gone. "The creature is gone. We are safe for the moment." As they went out, Batman spoke. "But there's still no sign of Scarecrow, not since what he attempted to pull on Raven. Whatever he's planning, we have to stop him." Beast Boy then turned back to Raven. "Okay. Don't even try to tell me that didn't scare..." Then, suddenly, Beast Boy was grabbed by the creature's tentacles, scaring Starfire as Terra grew very worried and quickly slithered toward him. "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy spoke as he was being dragged by the creature. "What did I tell you? Funny guy goes first!" Then, as the door began to close, Terra used her tentacles to pry the door open and did so in less than a second, but by then, it was already too late. The only thing in front of them was the evidence room. Starfire gasped from seeing that. "Beast Boy! He is-" Terra spoke next. "Gone. What do we do now?" Robin had an idea before Batman's theory can be proven. "Give me some light!" Then, Cyborg turned the light on as instructed. "The evidence room. What are we looking for?" "Something that shouldn't be here." Then, Terra slithered closer to the podium with Control Freak's remote still there. "Guys, look! The remote's still here." Robin picked it up, somewhat baffled as Raven spoke before Robin did next. "Control Freak's remote." "Right where I left it." Starfire grew puzzled as Cyborg had an idea. "But how could he conjure his monsters without his technology?" "Maybe he had an extra remote. I mean, we got, like, nine." Batman and Terra, however, knew better. "Crane is definitely the one behind all this." "But the question is, how?" Raven felt that all that matters is stopping him. "Well, whatever he's doing, he's not gonna scare us." That's when Robin figured it out. "Fear. That's it!" Terra grew puzzled. "What's it?" "The movie, the monsters, Raven's powers, the answer's right in front of us." As Robin spoke further, red eyes glowed in the shadows of the wall before the tentacles appeared. "The main plan that Scarecrow has, it has to be.." But before he could finish, the creatures tentacles grabbed Robin, worrying Terra, Starfire, and Raven who tried to grab Robin and pull him back, only for its tentacles to slap Starfire and Raven away while Terra held onto him with Cyborg and Batman grabbing hold of his arm. Batman and Cyborg struggled as Terra spoke. "Come on, Terra. You can do this!" However, neither Terra, nor Cyborg could hold in for longer before Robin was dragged to the wall by the creature before the shadow disappeared. "Robin!" Scarecrow laughed maliciously before he appeared before Batman, Terra, and the remaining Titans. "So, Batman. How does it feel to lose your partner right before your very eyes, helpless to do anything about it?" Scarecrow laughed again before Batman clenched his hand into a fist and struck Scarecrow hard in the cheek, knocking him back a few feet before he glared back at the Dark Knight. "Hmph. Guess I touched a nerve back there. No matter. Soon, all of you will share the same fate, and fear will rule the world once more!" Then, Scarecrow vanished as he laughed with the echoes on the walls before Cyborg punched the wall in anger and frustration before he calmed down and then turned to Batman, Terra, and the others. "I don't suppose either if you know what he was about to say." Terra only spoke while Starfire and Raven shook their heads in response. "Not a clue." Then, Batman answered as he stepped closer. "I do, actually." Terra grew puzzled about this. "Wait. You do?" Batman then turned slightly to Terra. "Yes. But you might not like the answer I have in mind."

Chapter 4

Later, at the tower, as lightning struck, Batman had already told Terra some unknown reason Scarecrow is haunting the Titans like this. "Whoa! So, that's how Scarecrow was haunting us? That's pretty deep, Batman." "Maybe so, but either way, it's in our best interest to help Raven conquer her fears. The sooner we do that, the sooner Crane can be stopped." Terra nodded to Batman before turning to Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, who were already looking for Robin and Beast Boy. "Robin? Beast Boy?" Unfortunately, they had no luck. "They aren't here. We've already looked here." "We've already looked everywhere." "Almost everywhere." Terra grew puzzled as Starfire gave a frightened look. "Wait. You mean there's one place we haven't looked?"

The "one place" evidently turned out to be the basement, but no one's used it for some time. Cyborg opened the doors and got out his flashlight. Terra grew somewhat fascinated with the basement as she slithered down the stairs with Batman, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven walking down. "Whoa. So that's what the basement is like." When they got downstairs, Starfire was already frightened and gasped a bit before she tried to chicken out. "Oh, well. Our friends are not present. Let us go quickly go back up and see if they..." Terra already saw through Starfire's ruse and used her tentacles to grab her. "Oh, no, you don't." Starfire squeaked a bit as she was held close to Terra's face. "We haven't even looked through the whole room yet, Star. We can't just chicken out now." Batman concurred with the she-creature as he spoke while Terra carefully set Starfire down and released her tentacles' grip on her. "Terra's right, Starfire. We aren't leaving this room until we get to the bottom of this and stop Scarecrow." Starfire grew puzzled on an unrelated note. "This unpleasant room is not the bottom?" Terra sighed in annoyance as she face-palmed herself. "It means we have to search every inch of this room until we find either our friends or Scarecrow." Raven knew that time is if the essence as well. "Come on." However, a few seconds after they began their trek, they heard a malicious laughter, giving Terra a clue as to who was laughing. "Scarecrow." After that, a couple of gas bombs, already spewing out fear gas, although Terra and Batman were strong enough already, rolled by and stopped in front of Terra's tentacles. Batman bent down to pick one up as he examined it before he knew what they were. "Fear gas bombs." Then, Starfire suddenly screamed as she heard a sort of rat hissing from the right side of the basement and tried to blast it but missed, giving the others, except Terra, who knew that it was Scarecrow's mirages, cause for alarm. "What is it?" "The floor! I saw something!" Raven seemed somewhat annoyed. "I didn't." Cyborg tried to get a good look, but found nothing. "Night vision scanners aren't picking anything up, either. Let's keep moving." Then, just as they continued their walk, she wound up seeing two demon-like rats behind her and screamed before shooting more starbolts at them only to miss once more. Then, Cyborg, Terra, Batman, and Raven, who was slightly annoyed, turned to Starfire. "Will you stop doing that? There's nothing to be afraid of, alright? It's probably just a few rats." However, Starfire, Terra, and Batman saw what was above Cyborg and Raven. "Uh, Raven? I don't think those are rats." Then, Cyborg and Raven looked up to see the demon rats snarling on top of a metal bar to prove Terra's point. "Run. Run!" Terra can agree with him there as she quickly slithered away. "No argument here!" Then, hordes of demon rats began chasing after Batman, Terra, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg, who tossed rocks and blasted them, but they were still chasing after them. Then, Terra noticed Raven climbing up the stairway. "Over there, guys!" Suddenly, just as Raven was starting to go up the stairway, Scarecrow appeared above another horde of demon rats and gave them a command. "Get rid of the girl." Then, the demon rats hopped off the metal bar and landed on Starfire, just as Cyborg was beginning to go up the stairway. "Hurry! We're almost.." Before he could finish, he overheard Starfire screaming and turned to notice that she was in danger of being consumed alive. "Starfire!" Starfire tried to fire her starbolts at the demon rats to set herself free, but, unfortunately, she was swallowed alive and when Cyborg tried to land on the demon rats to free her, he was too late as the demon rats dispersed as a puff of black smoke. Cyborg tried to feel the ground to see if there were any weak points, but there weren't any that were helpful in setting the poor Tamaranian free. "Star." Cyborg sighed in a bit of sadness as Terra gasped harshly while Raven could not believe it. "No." That was when Scarecrow's laugh echoed through the basement before the Master of Fear himself appeared before the 3 remaining Titans and Batman. "Three down and four to go." Terra immediately stared daggers at Scarecrow and roared as her eyes glowed yellow before she lashed out her tentacles at Scarecrow, knocking him straight toward the ceiling, only for him to vanish in a puff of green smoke and laugh. Then, Terra panted for a few moments before she spoke. "I am really beginning to hate this guy now."

Then, as Terra, Batman, Raven, and Cyborg leave the basement, Raven suggests that they go back. "We should go back. Maybe there's still away to save her." Cyborg, however, disagreed, but in a fair way, given the situation with Scarecrow. "We won't save anybody if Scarecrow gets us, too. We have to get out of here and come back with help." Batman, however, disagreed with the idea. "It won't work. If we even try to get help, Crane will just swallow them alive with their own fears. No. The only way to end all this is to defeat Crane. Then, everything should go back to the way it was." Terra concurred with Batman. "Yeah, I think you're right." Cyborg then prepared his sonic cannon. "So, what're you waitin' for, y'all?" Then, the four heroes went up the stairs toward the hallway. As Cyborg circled around a bit, he turned to notice Raven and spoke to her. "We'll get through this, alright? Don't be scared." Once again, as usual, Raven objected. "For the last time, I am not afraid." As Raven stepped closer, Cyborg practically froze with fear before the light went out behind the trio. "Cyborg, I could use a little more light." However, when Raven turned first, she noticed that Cyborg was no longer here anymore as did Batman and Terra. "Cyborg?" Terra knew what that meant. "Oh, no. Don't tell me." That was when Scarecrow laughed maliciously in echoes before he spoke. "To the victor, goes the spoils!" Terra has clearly had enough of him. "That is it! I've just about had it with you, Scarecrow! Show yourself and fight us, or else-" However, before Terra could finish, Scarecrow interrupted while appearing behind them, prompting Batman, Terra, and Raven to turn around to notice Scarecrow. "Or else what?" Then, suddenly, a demonic pterodactyl screeched as it flew by and then began heading towards the trio, prompting them to run from it as Batman gave the word. "Run!" During the chase, the trio turned left and eventually made it to the elevator before the doors closed in time with the pterodactyl demon crashing onto the doors, knocking them back, although Terra quickly caught them with her tentacles and carefully set them down. "You guys alright?" Raven responded first before Batman responded. "I'm fine." "Just peachy." Then, a few moments later after the elevator began going up, Raven grew slightly puzzled about the black ink. "Uh, Terra? Why are you inking the floor right now?" Terra grew puzzled about it and shrugged. "Wasn't me." Batman knew that Terra was right as he noticed the cracks of the door. "She's right. It wasn't her." Then, as the ink went further up, Raven panicked a bit while Batman and Terra braced themselves. "Hang on!"

Then, when the elevator door opened, the black ink spilled out as well, dragging the scared Raven, Terra, and Batman throughout the floor before they arrived at the living room where the fight against Scarecrow began. Terra spat out some ink that got in her mouth as she stood up along with Batman and Raven. Then, a voice spoke while there was a sudden thudding noise in one door and the appearance of a creature from the movie, eventually forcing Raven to run away to a different spot, only to find several demon rats, a couple of which went up Raven's feet but were quickly kicked away before the monster roared and pounded its fists onto the table, forcing Raven off and eventually cornering Raven, Terra, and Batman as they went up and got behind the glass window. "How does it feel? Knowing that fear will always come back to haunt you? Knowing that fear will show you no mercy? Knowing that fear will find you like a horde of rats?" Terra swept away the demon rats with her tentacles as they tried to go up on her multiple legs. "Ugh. Okay, I officially hate rats now." "How does it feel knowing that your worst nightmare has become a reality? How does it feel to be finally vanquished by the master of fear?!" That was when Scarecrow appeared in midair above the demon rats and next to the movie creature and laughed menacingly. Terra quickly grew furious with him. "I've had enough of you! First you turn me into my own worst nightmare, then you take away my friends!" But Terra also knew that he must've been suffering for some time. "But it doesn't have to end like this, Crane. Just give up your vendetta and no one gets hurt." Scarecrow only chuckled a bit before he responded. "Don't you understand, girl? Everyone gets hurt. Everyone! For years, I've rotted in that wretched Arkham Asylum. Years!" Terra grew puzzled. "Uh, yeah. So, what does that have to do with me and Raven?" "It's got everything to do with you! Your leader helped the Batman foil my plans for conquest and lock me in there!" Batman stated his reason before Scarecrow snapped back. "Because you tried to bring the entire city to its knees through chaos and fear." "Silence!" Then, Scarecrow turned back to Terra. "I lost everything because of him. Because of your leader!" Terra grew annoyed with the blame game as she stood up taller with her tentacles and then bent closer to Scarecrow as she responded. "Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it. Whatever it is you're going through, we'll help you through it." Scarecrow, however, did not want their help. In fact, never wanted their help. "You're too late." At that moment, the glass wall turned dark and prompted Raven and Batman to turn around, as well as Terra, who gasped in response before Scarecrow spoke. "And now it's time to say goodbye." Raven only rebuffed her fears as a giant demon rat seemed to be crossing over to their dimension. "Stay back! You don't scare me." Terra and Batman had to encourage Raven to admit the truth and conquer her fears. "Uh, Raven. Do you really think you should keep this facade up at a time like this? You have to admit it, Raven. Only by doing that would you conquer your fears!" "And if you're going to do it, make it quick." Raven only rebuffed her fears again, for at least a few more times before she realized the truth. "I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid! I...I am afraid." Terra felt bad for her. "Raven." Scarecrow only showed no pity. "I knew you were too weak, Raven. But, you know..." Then, Scarecrow sent forth a demon-like pterodactyl with but a snap of his fingers, causing it to trap the trio with its tail as it wrapped it around them and squeezed them tightly as Scarecrow spoke. "The weak always end up getting swallowed alive by their fears, don't they?" As it squeezed tighter, Terra felt a slightly uncomfortable cringe from being crushed, practically. "Let me go!" Scarecrow only smiled menacingly as his eyes glowed red. "Your turn." Raven then quickly realized what needed to be done as her eyes turned completely black. "I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back." Then, Terra's gem glowed brightly before she, herself, broke herself and Batman free from the demon pterodactyl's grip. "Whew! About time I had some breathing room again." Scarecrow was surprised. "What was that?" Then, as Raven began to use her powers again, creating a big black barrier that sucked up the monsters and spun them around as a thin line, Terra then grabbed Scarecrow and held a tight enough grip. "He's all yours, Raven." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" However, Scarecrow immediately began feeling tremendous pain as the black thin line around Raven then turned into a demon-like pterodactyl and grabbed Scarecrow. Terra was curious as to what is going on. "What's happening to Scarecrow?!" Batman had an answer. "Raven's powers! They're too much for Scarecrow to handle now!" To prove Batman's point, Scarecrow approached on the verge of exploding as the demon-like pterodactyl ascended from the tower and roared. "No!" Then, Scarecrow exploded in a puff of black dust as the demon vanished. "Ha!" Then, she looked down to notice that Raven had passed out. "Raven!" Then, Terra changed back to normal, revealing her torn-up clothes, even her shorts, before cradling Raven. "Is she gonna be okay, Batman?" Batman slightly grinned as he answered. "She will be in a couple of hours." Terra nodded her head in agreement. Then, Batman turned to see the black dust flying from far away. "It didn't have to end like this, Crane."

Then, two hours later, Raven woke up to see her friends and Batman. "Raven." Terra wanted to know if she's okay. "Are you okay?" Raven then grabbed Terra's hand and got back up as she spoke. "You're all okay?" Terra nodded as she answered. "Well, yeah." Robin explained what really happened. "We were never in any danger." Cyborg and Beast Boy grew puzzled about it. "Say what?" "Did you not see the monsters?" Robin explained further. "We saw them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out." Starfire gasped as she realized what happened. "Her powers." Then, Batman explained further. "Crane must have known about this and took advantage of it to try and take his revenge. But, in the end, once Raven accepted her fear, she regained control over it and defeated Scarecrow." Beast Boy was still somewhat puzzled while Terra knew that and another detail. "You mean Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" Terra nodded as she answered. "Yeah, and Scarecrow commandeered them to attack us. You can see where that got him." Raven blushed about it. "Uh, sorry?" Terra put her hand on Raven's shoulder as she spoke next. "It's okay, Raven. You just didn't know earlier, but now you do." Then, when the sun began to rise, Batman gave a grin as he and Terra turned to each other. "Problem solved." Then, Cyborg yawned before he decided to head back to bed, as did Batman, Robin, and Starfire while Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven stayed behind. "Sunrise. Time for bed." Beast Boy turned to Raven as did Terra. "You know, your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd wanna do all this again for Halloween?" Terra felt a bit unsure about it before Raven responded. "I don't know about that, Beast Boy. Hey, Raven. What do you think?" "I'm afraid not."


	7. Date with Destiny

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry I took way, way long for you Teen Titans fans, but I've finally completed the rewrite of Season 2. And don't worry about "Winner Take All", 'cause it's pretty much the same thing. Anyway, I apologize if the rest of these episodes were crudely done. That was way before I completely understood the whole dialogue concept. I also won't say anymore until after the season finale rewrite. Enjoy. :)**

 **Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Date with Destiny"**

 **Chapter 1**

The silhouetted moth creatures, shown by the glowing blue eyes, were pounding on their cages as a mysterious villain spoke to them.

"Patience, my children. Soon, you shall wreak the havoc you crave. Soon, I shall have the power I deserve. Soon, the entire city will now before its new master: Killer Moth!", Killer Moth shouted before he started laughing maniacally just when his daughter, Kitten, shouted for him.

"DADDY! DAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYY!", exclaimed Kitten, practically yelling from all the way upstairs and making Killer Moth frown before he then went all the way up to his daughter's room and broke through the door, exhausted.

"Daddy's working, Kitten. Can't this wait until...", Killer Moth began before Kitten interrupted.

"No! He broke up with me. My stupid ex-boyfriend, Fang, broke up with me, and now I don't have a date for the prom!", Kitten exclaimed as she paced around the room, tossed her telephone, and then her tiny blanket of sorts before he tried to tear her hair out and then just hopped onto her bed before sobbing on it.

Killer Moth didn't know what to think as he sat down and then patted her in the back a couple of times.

"Uh, there, there. I'm sure you'll find another date.", Killer Moth assured before Kitten grunted in frustration.

"Prom is tomorrow, Daddy. I don't have time to find another date, so you're gonna find one for me!", Kitten exclaimed.

Killer Moth was very cautious and worried about it.

"Now, Kitten, be reasonable! You don't seriously expect me to-", Killer Moth began before Kitten rudely interrupted again.

"And I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl can get. Someone who will drive Fang wild with jealousy! I want..!", Kitten began.

Then, elsewhere it showed Robin hopping onto his R-Cycle before putting on his patented helmet and then driving off.

 **Chapter 2**

Robin was driving in his R-Cycle when he spoke to Cyborg.

"Range to Target?", asked Robin.

Cyborg then responded back to Robin in his car with Raven next to him while Terra was hovering on her podium next to the T-Car.

"Five hundred and closing! Should have a visual any...", Cyborg began before Starfire spoke.

"There he is.", Starfire shouted.

"Correction. There it is.", Raven spoke.

Then, Terra spoke in response to Raven's comment.

"No, Raven, I'm pretty sure that's a 'he'.", Terra retorted.

Batman then spoke via communicator on Titans Tower.

"And you'd be right, Terra. Turns out Fang was once human, but then he got spliced with a spider one time. You can see where that got him.", Batman explained as the criminal in question was caught red-handed by Robin.

Then, the T-Car rolled up before Fang got out his gun with his right hand and then ascended upward a bit, surprising Robin.

Then, Fang pulled the trigger and shot out purple lightning as the T-Car moved back as Robin got out of the laser's path as they swerved over, at which point, Fang hopped upwards with his four spider-legs and then began moving around on a rooftop and then on a wall, prompting the six Titans to give chase. Starfire attacked first with her starbolts only to miss as Fang spun around, kept his balance, and continued walking on the wall. He even jumped upward to avoid another starbolt before he then landed on an adjacent wall, but at a much lower spot. In response, Robin then activated the R-Cycle's lasers and shot them at Fang only to miss a couple more times before he hopped back onto the same wall he started on. Then, the T-Car caught up before Cyborg prepared a middle for him and shot it toward him, only for Fang to hop out of the missile's path and spit out his spider web at Beast Boy, much to Terra's chagrin.

"Beast Boy!", Terra exclaimed.

Then, the web that hit Beast Boy, in peregrine falcon form, stuck him onto a nearby wall before he reverted back to normal and expresses his disgust verbally and non verbally.

"Super loogey!", Beast Boy exclaimed before sticking his tongue out in disgust as his eyes turn into a big, wide "X", making Terra giggle before she spoke.

"Even when you got yourself trapped, you still make me laugh with jokes like that.", Terra admitted as she went over to Beast Boy before she then fires a small prism beam from her finger all the way up near Beast Boy's head before the web broke off, freeing him.

"Phew! Thanks, Terra.", Beast Boy sighed.

"No problem.", Terra replied before Fang spat out his spider web at Starfire, but missed several times before making a web-like wall, much to Robin and Cyborg's shock before Raven created a shift of tectonic plates with dark magic, allowing her, Robin, and Cyborg to catch up to Fang as Terra and Beast Boy did so as well before the villain tried to spit out webs at Robin, but missed, although one of them hit the windshield, barring Cyborg's view.

"I can't see!", Cyborg exclaimed before screeching to a stop as Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra passed by.

Then, Starfire began to catch up only for Fang to spit out his web at her, dropping her to the ground before Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra passed by and she then broke free from the webs quickly and went back into the air. Fang then led the three Titans into the alleyway with Starfire following them before Fang climbed onto a car, surprising the couple before hopping off into the street, relieving the couple for a moment before Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy turned up, surprising the couple before Robin rode up the top of the car to get by as Terra and Beast Boy passed by them, but not without a response.

"Sorry, guys! Hope you have a great Valentine's day!", Terra shouted as she and Beast Boy caught up to Robin, who then used his grappling hook to cling onto a nearby building before his bike used an auto land to land on the ground safely.

Then, as Fang screeched, the three Titans followed him up the wall and even from rooftop to rooftop (a total of four) before going up another wall with Terra, Beast Boy, and Robin not far behind. Then, Fang prepared to use his fangs to fire purple, venomous lasers, catching Terra's attention.

"Robin, look out!", Terra warned, only for her earning to be too late as the lasers hit Robin, sending him falling to the ground.

"Aah! Can't move.", Robin grunted as his skin turned pale and his body froze up before Terra looked up to notice Fang escaping with an annoyed growl before she turned to Starfire.

"Starfire, Robin's going down! And by that, I mean literally going down!", Terra shouted, worrying Starfire as she took notice of him.

"Robin!", Starfire exclaimed before she then flew in and caught him before Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra caught up.

"Phew! Nice timing.", Terra sighed.

"He is okay?", asked Starfire.

"You don't have to worry, Star. It only paralyzed his body, which means he isn't gonna be able to move for a while.", Terra explained as Cyborg checked on him.

"Terra's right, Star. The venom's effect is only temporary.", Cyborg assured.

"But until then, we're gonna keep an eye on him.", Terra added, somewhat worrying Robin.

"Getting away! We have to go after him!", Robin grunted before he tried to move only to tip over backwards and picked back up by Starfire as Terra voted against it.

"Don't you think I know that? But the way I see it, you're not going anywhere like this. Not until the venom wears off.", Terra answered.

Then, Batman pitched in from the communicator.

"She has a point. I may be assisting your friends from here on out for this mission, but you still need to help Robin return and recover, ASAP.", Batman instructed.

"Got it.", Terra responded before she hung up as Robin grew worried.

"But...", Robin began before Beast Boy interrupted.

"We can handle him. The guy's got a spider for ahead. Not like he's gonna be hard to find.", Beast Boy assured.

Later, as Terra watched, Starfire helped Robin with the venom, healing him rather quickly.

"Better?", asked Starfire as his skin went back to normal and Robin's body no longer froze up.

"Ahh, much. Thanks.", Robin gratified.

"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tamaranian acupuncture will not solve.", Starfire joyfully responded before Terra pitched in.

"Well, it's a good thing mutant spider venom wasn't one of those few problems. Speaking of which...", Terra admitted before she then got out her communicator and spoke to Batman.

"Any luck finding Fang on your end?", asked Terra.

"No, but we did find something worse.", Batman replied, puzzling her.

"How worse?", asked Terra.

"A lot worse.", Batman replied as it then showed a horde of mutant moths flying around the bridge before they quickly began feeding off the bridge and causing one of the wires to fall off, hit the car that the driver just got out of in panic, and destabilize the bridge as it shook before sending other vehicles into the ocean as well.

Then, they went for more wires as the bridge shook, wobbling Batman, Cyborg and Beast Boy around while Raven floated before another one broke off and struck the bridge as Batman, Cyborg, and Beast Boy dodged it before Cyborg ran toward the moths.

"Teen Titans, Go!", Cyborg shouted.

Then, as Beast Boy became a Pterodactyl, Batman got out his graphing hook and launched up into the air as Raven began preparing a dark, round podium.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven shouted before Cyborg hopped onto it and went up into the air.

"Thanks for the lift, Raven!", Cyborg gratified before he then hopped off the podium and onto a wire as Batman caught up.

"We can't let those creatures take out another support line for the bridge.", Batman stated as Cyborg lost balance for a bit before he got it back.

"Got it!", Cyborg understood before firing his laser cannon at the moths, causing them to disappear before Cyborg grabbed the support beam and got to work on repairing it with his finger turning into a mini-blowtorch.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was caught off-guard by another moth creature before he turned into a monkey and held onto its antennae and held on as tight as he could while Raven led the creatures away while flying upwards before Beast Boy bumped into several moths just as Cyborg finished patching up the support structure.

"Good work.", Batman spoke before he and Cyborg slid down the wires and dispatched several moth creatures with their own weapons of choice while passing by most of them before they landed on the ground and slid on it.

"Booyah!", Cyborg exclaimed before he and Batman noticed more moth creatures.

"Don't celebrate yet, Cyborg. They're only getting started.", Batman warned as more moth creatures are incoming as Beast Boy, who turned into an elephant and squished the moth creature, and Raven.

Then, Batman spoke to Terra and Robin as Beast Boy changed back to normal.

"Robin. There were more creatures here than we thought. We're going to need more backup.", Batman stated before Terra spoke.

"Don't worry, Batman. We're on our way.", Terra assured just as she, Robin, and Starfire were beginning to leave before the screen changed to Killer Moth in a somewhat remote location.

"Don't bother! Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm.", Killer Moth sneered, causing the three Titans to gasp before Terra realized what's going on.

"Wait. You're the one who sent this creatures here, aren't you?", Terra figured.

"That is correct, and unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, your leader, Robin, will do exactly as I say.", Killer Moth responded.

"And why on Earth would he do that? What do you even want anyway?", asked Terra.

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin...", Killer Moth began as Terra growled louder with each request he made, although the last one proved to be surprising. "...will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom."

That request puzzled Terra.

"Wait, did you just say 'junior prom'?", asked Terra before a video chat of Kitten turned up, causing Terra to yelp in surprise as she greeted Robin.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!", Kitten greeted, shocking Robin before he asked him.

"Uh, what was that last part again?", asked Robin.

"Believe you me, I'm just as surprised as you are right now.", Terra admitted before Starfire pitched in.

"Robin, who is this girl? And why does she call you poo?", asked Starfire before Terra answered for him.

"Well, it's kinda complicated, Star.", Terra replied before Killer Moth restated his final demand and introduced her as well.

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!", Killer Moth urged, puzzling Terra.

"Wow. You seem really desperate for her to get the prom, don't you think?", asked Terra.

"You have no idea.", Killer Moth sighed before Starfire flew up in front of Kitten.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes?", asked Starfire as she took her glove and comically slapped Kitten in the cheek before she spoke further and tossed her glove at Robin by coincidence. "Robin eagerly accepts!"

Then, Terra spoke to Starfire.

"Actually, Star, it's not a duel, so much as a dance. In other words, it's more of a date.", Terra slightly corrected before Starfire then gasped in panic in response.

"I, uh, probably shouldn't have told you that yet.", Terra guessed before Starfire changed her answer.

"He does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!", Starfire exclaimed before Terra grabbed her and dragged her away as she spoke.

"Geez, Starfire! You gotta simmer down!", Terra reacted before Robin spoke as they went elsewhere.

"We're going to need a minute.", Robin spoke.

Later, Starfire was pacing and yelling as well.

"Odium! Scandal! Atrocity! These demands must not be met! Clearly, this demented madman has no idea of who he is dealing, and if he believes..!", Starfire ranted as Robin checked in with Batman.

"How are things holding up, Batman?", asked Robin.

"Not very good. We'll try to hold those creatures off for as long as possible, but if you're going to do something about it, make it quick.", Batman urged.

"...out of his mind if he believes you would even consider such a distasteful-", Starfire continued before Robin made his decision.

"I have to do it.", Robin decided, shocking Starfire.

"What?!", Starfire exclaimed, catching Terra by surprise as the gust blew Robin's hair into a fancy one.

"Geez, Star! That was loud.", Terra exclaimed.

Then, Robin made his hair spiny again as he explained.

"It's the only way to save the bridge, the only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth.", Robin explained.

"But-but-but...", Starfire stammered before Terra shushed her.

"Shush, Starfire. We don't need your jealousy right now.", Terra whispered as Robin and the two girls walked to the main door, which opened to show Killer Moth with Kitten on the monitor.

"I have to, Starfire, no matter how much I don't want to. And I really don't want to.", Robin added before Terra turned to Robin, considering that he had no choice at the moment.

"Do it.", Terra agreed, before Robin walked over to the monitor.

"Do we have a deal?", asked Killer Moth.

"I'll take the girl to prom.", Robin replied before Killer Moth motioned to her daughter.

"Don't tell me. Ask her.", Killer Moth requested, frustrating Robin.

"You've gotta be...", Robin began before Killer Moth snapped.

"Do it!", Killer Moth shouted.

"Kitten, was it?", asked Robin before she practically meowed in response.

"Right. Will you go with me to the prom?", asked Robin slightly hesitantly, quickly causing Starfire to burn out like a Match, surprising Terra before the angry Tamaranian blinked her eyes.

"Ah! Oh, Robbie-poo! I thought you'd never ask!", Kitten exclaimed before Terra sighed.

"Well, it's official. This is gonna be a long date.", Terra spoke as Robin gave a glare at Kitten.

 **Chapter 3**

At the bridge, Beast Boy, in gorilla form, grabbed the moth creature from his back and tossed it aside before slamming away another one and then roaring as another wire was cut down by the moth creatures before it passed by Raven, catching her attention.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven shouted as she used her magic to catch the wire before it could fall down on Batman and Cyborg before she lifted it up.

"There's too many of them!", Batman stated as Cyborg tried to fire his laser cannon at the moth creatures but missed as they climbed on him.

"We're not gonna-", Cyborg began just before the moth creatures suddenly retreated away from the bridge, puzzling him. "Make it?"

As the moth creatures flew away, Raven and Beast Boy landed on the ground while Batman knew that something must've happened to send them flying away from the bridge.

"Um, what just happened?", asked Beast Boy.

"Let's find out.", Batman only replied before getting out his communicator and speaking with Terra and Robin.

"What happened out there?", asked Batman.

"We've bought you guys some time.", Robin replied.

"And get this: Killer Moth's the guy who was controlling those creatures.", Terra added as it then showed Killer Moth in the monitor as she explained before a picture of Kitten popped up.

"We have to find him and stop him. They can begin their search with her.", Robin spoke next.

"Who is she?", puzzled Raven.

That was when Starfire openly expressed her jealousy as she replied, although she does not admit it.

"She is a manipulative grimplork not worthy of Robin's time.", Starfire replied, peeving Terra.

"Jeez, Starfire. Would you just cool it with your jealousy?", asked Terra, quickly making Starfire snap.

"I AM NOT THE JEALOUS!", Starfire shouted before panting as Terra only retorted.

"Really? Because I think your tone towards Kitten has a different take on the matter.", Terra retorted before Starfire scoffed in response before Robin turned to Batman, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search.", Robin spoke as Starfire scoffed again before Terra pitched in.

"In the meantime, Beast Boy, I kinda need you to go with me and Robin for this one.", Terra spoke, puzzling the changeling.

"Really? Why? And what about you, Robin? Aren't you gonna help us?", asked Beast Boy.

"Because, he doesn't have a choice. Robin has this date with Kitten that Killer Moth requested, and I need a date of my own to help Robin through this just long enough to help you guys stop Killer Moth. Plus, I kinda wanted to hang with you more for some time.", Terra replied, practically making Beast Boy act cool.

"Well, what's stopping ya?", asked Beast Boy, making Terra giggle.

"Well, nothing, I guess. I just wish it was under better circumstances.", Terra admitted before Batman then went along with it.

"All right, Terra. It's decided. You and Beast Boy will help Robin distract Kitten long enough for us to locate Killer Moth and the source of these creatures.", Batman assured.

"Thanks. We'll be sure to check in with you every now and then in case we find any important clues there.", Terra thanked.

Later, at the junior prom on a yacht, just as two groups of dates walked in, Robin arrived on his R-Cycle before getting his helmet off and then placing it on a handlebar just as Terra and Beast Boy arrived with B.B. in the similar tuxedo as Robin with Terra in a white dress.

"How'd you guys dress up that quickly?", asked Robin.

"Well, to be fair, I've kinda prepared for this date with Beast Boy ever since I became a Titan.", Terra replied honestly.

"Huh. So, that's why you asked me what I'd like to wear for fancy clothes.", Beast Boy realized.

Robin then made some slight adjustments as he sighed.

"Really hoping she doesn't show.", Robin admitted before Terra spoke.

"Well, if she does, we'll help you through this. Right, Beast Boy?", asked Terra.

"Ditto.", Beast Boy agreed just before someone tapped on Robin's shoulders, causing him to turn around and notice Starfire wearing the same dress as Terra, only her dress was pink, surprising him, Terra, and Beast Boy.

"Starfire?", puzzled Robin.

"On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?", guessed Starfire as she placed a flower on Robin's tuxedo on the left.

"Starfire, what are you doing here?", puzzled Terra.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna help Bats and the others find Killer Moth.", Beast Boy added.

"Robin's orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly.", Starfire responded to Beast Boy's surprise before turning to Robin. "Besides, you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?"

Terra knew better, as accurate as Starfire is.

"Actually, Starfire, the only thing ugly about her is her childish obsession.", Terra pointed out just before a pink limo turned up, catching the Titans' attention before Kitten opened the door and walked out, but not without waving to him.

"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Meow!", Kitten shouted, proving Terra's point as Robin, Beast Boy, who's mouth was wide open and inhaling as well, and Starfire displayed looks of surprise.

"See? What'd I tell you? Childish and obsessive.", Terra reiterated.

"Second thought, maybe I will need saving.", Robin responded as he then walked toward Kitten as Starfire gave an angry look, catching Terra's attention as Kitten then spoke to Robin almost as if she was faking it.

"Oh, Robin! My date! Robin! Don't you look handsome?", Kitten complimented right before she whispered to Robin slightly as Terra caught sight of it.

"Compliment me on my dress.", Kitten instructed, puzzling Terra.

"Huh?", puzzled Terra.

"No.", Robin refused.

"Do it, or else..!", Kitten threatened.

Then, as Terra began to get suspicious, Robin had no choice but to comply for now.

"Nice dress.", Robin complimented solemnly before Kitten gasped with joy.

"Oh, Robin, you're such a gentleman, not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend, Fang!", Kitten growled, surprising Terra and Beast Boy.

"Fang? We were just going after the guy earlier!", Beast Boy realized before Terra quickly shushed him.

"Shush, Beast Boy. I know that guy, too, but we can't just blurt it out in the prom like this. I need you to be my eyes and find out what Kitten's really up to.", Terra requested.

"Sure, but what about you?", asked Beast Boy.

"I think I can manage for about five minutes or so. I am going to help him through this until then, after all.", Terra assured.

Then, Kitten went over to Robin.

"Now, take my arm and lead me in, and would it kill you to smile?", demanded Kitten before Robin barely feigned a smile.

"Maybe.", Robin responded before he led Kitten in as Beast Boy looked over to Terra while Starfire flew closer to the entrance for a few feet before she stopped and grinder her teeth.

"So, what do you think, Terra?", asked Beast Boy.

"I think that Kitten is only using Robin to get Fang back. If Fang was his ex-boyfriend, that means they must've broken up before we came across him robbing a jewelry store in the first place.", Terra figured right before Starfire angrily pounded her fist against a pink limo, not only toppling it over a little where the back stood at a 45 degree angle, but also smashing the engine as well before it crashed, surprising Beast Boy and Terra.

"Jeez, Star. You gotta simmer down.", Beast Boy urged.

"Beast Boy's right. There's a time and a place for that kind of jealousy.", Terra agreed, angering, yet puzzling Starfire at the same time.

"I told you before, I am not the jealous! But if I was to be the jealous, where would that be?", asked Starfire.

"I'd say about 10 minutes from now, aboard the yacht.", Terra replied as Beast Boy took her arm and led her in.

Later, at the yacht, Terra was sitting at a table with Beast Boy near Robin, who was moving the chair up and down a bit while sitting, and Kitten, who then spoke another request.

"Ask me to dance.", Kitten instructed.

"I don't dance.", Robin refused before Kitten sat up and tried to get Robin up as she tugged in his arms a couple of times but failed.

"Come on, Robbie-poo! You've never, ever danced before?", asked Kitten.

"Tried it once, didn't like it.", Robin responded.

Then, Kitten had no choice but to call out the big guns.

"Fine! Then, I can have the whole city destroyed, or we can just skip straight to the kissing.", Kitten threatened, shocking Terra and disgusting Beast Boy.

"Destroy the whole city?!", exclaimed Terra.

"Kiss right away?! Ew!", Beast Boy shouted in disgust.

"I know, Beast Boy. Skipping right to the kissing like that? That's disgusting, even by her standards.", Terra agreed.

Then, Robin had no choice but to go with dancing.

"Wanna dance?", Robin asked solemnly before Kitten grabbed Robin and then dragged him to the dance floor before yelling out loud as Terra and Beast Boy walked over to the table where the cake and punch are with Starfire watching them.

"Oh, Robin! Of course, I'd love to dance with you!", Kitten shouted, practically scaring some couples before she laughed in a giddy way.

"If that doesn't sound childish, or obsessive, for that matter, I don't know what is.", Terra jeered as Starfire's mouth practically fell off into the punch bowl.

"Um, could we have some punch?", asked a boy as Starfire began to get mad before Beast Boy had to refuse politely.

"Uh, sorry, dude, but, uh, not right now.", Beast Boy refused politely before turning into a gorilla and then pushing the boy and his date by the back with a nervous grin as Terra had to keep Starfire calm.

"Just keep it together, Starfire. The 10 minutes aren't up, yet.", Terra urged.

Meanwhile, Robin just finished dancing.

"Okay, that's over.", Robin spoke as he lifted Kitten's arm before he tried to leave.

However, Kitten only heard a slow-dancing song and was quite exuberant as she then grabbed Robin.

"Ooh, goodie! Another slow dance!", Kitten exclaimed.

"Yeah.", Robin responded before the slow dance began.

After a few moments of twirling, and even during that time, Kitten spoke to Robin.

"From now on, Robbie-poo, this will always be our song!", Kitten stated as Terra and Beast Boy looked on.

"Yeah, that chick is definitely crazy on making her ex jealous.", Beast Boy admitted before Terra nodded.

"Yep. No argument here.", Terra concurred before she decided to call Cyborg and the others.

"Hey, guys. Any luck finding Killer Moth yet?", asked Terra.

Meanwhile, Cyborg responded to Terra from inside Kitten's house.

"Not yet, but we tracked down her home address.", Cyborg replied before Terra realized something.

"Wait. If Killer Moth's hideout is in Kitten's house, doesn't that mean that...", Terra began to realize before she gasped.

Then, both Beast Boy and Terra exclaimed in surprise, although not very loud.

"Kitten is Killer Moth's daughter?!", the two lovebirds shouted.

Meanwhile, Batman overheard the revelation.

"Apparently so, and all the more reason to stop Killer Moth before those creatures get released.", Batman responses before he tipped the horse over a bit before the table shook and part of the ground went down so that the wall opened up as a staircase for the basement, catching Raven's attention as well as Cyborg's.

"Well, that's not suspicious.", Raven admitted.

"Wait. How did you know there would be a secret entrance there?", Cyborg asked in puzzlement.

"You'd be surprised about what you can find out to know about those things. Now, let's go find him.", Batman ordered before he went down the basement first.

Batman, Cyborg, and Raven just walked down into the basement before they eventually came across a light switch in a form of white rope.

"Maybe this will shed some light on what's inside.", Batman figured before he turned the light on.

Then, upon doing so, he, Cyborg, and Raven noticed a bunch of Moth Creatures trapped in cages with glass walls before Batman spoke to Terra via communicator.

"We found him.", Batman assures before Killer Moth spoke next in the shadows.

"Yes. You found me, and Dark Knight or not, you'll soon be wishing you hadn't, Batman.", Killer Moth stated as the light suddenly turned off and a blue light switched on, catching Batman's attention as he glared at Killer Moth, who was apparently holding onto the light, as the villain turned around and growled as he hopped off the light toward Batman, who quickly and gravely retaliated with a swift punch.

 **Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Terra, having oversaw the results via communicator, turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, do you know what that means?", asked Terra before Beast Boy quickly figured it out.

"It means that Robin doesn't have to go out with that cheating goober anymore!", Beast Boy exclaimed with a grin.

"Exactly.", replied Terra before she turned to Robin, who was about to be kissed by Kitten.

"Kiss me.", Kitten requested as she picketed up before Terra shouted.

"Hey, Robin! They found him!", Terra shouted, catching Kitten's attention.

"What?", puzzled Kitten before Robin refused the kiss.

"Sorry. I don't like you that way. In fact, I just don't like you.", Robin refused, earning Starfire's joy and Kitten's shock.

"Yes!", Starfire spoke before Kitten's head practically bloated in surprise.

"What?!", Kitten exclaimed in shock.

"Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. We're done here.", Robin spoke before walking away, only for Terra to break the ice.

"Uh, actually, Robin. I wouldn't go that far.", Terra warned.

"What do you mean?", puzzled Robin.

"From what Beast Boy and I heard the last time we heard from the others, Killer Moth's hideout was in the basement of Kitten's house, and that means that Kitten is Killer Moth's daughter.", Terra replied before Kitten tore off a corsage, revealing a button to summon the moth creatures.

"That's right, and Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo! I am, and unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late night snack, you better pucker up!", Kitten threatened.

"Okay, this has gone too far!", Terra shouted before she called Batman as he was confronting Killer Moth.

"Batman, come in.", Terra called.

"I'm here. What's wrong?", Batman asked.

"Kitten has the remote trigger those creatures. If she so much as changes a channel on that thing, those creatures are as good as having a city-wide all-you-can-eat buffet!", Terra exclaimed before Batman understood the gravity of the situation.

"We'll handle Killer Moth from here. Just make sure you prevent Kitten from triggering those creatures.", Batman instructed.

"Got it.", Terra understood before she noticed that the 10-minute timer went off.

"Huh. Would you look at the time?", Terra responded before she then turned to Starfire.

"Okay, Star. Let her have it.", Terra spoke just before a screeching roar caught Starfire, Terra and Beast Boy's attention first, and then Kitten and Robin.

"Fang?", Kitten asked.

"Oh, no. Not him again.", Terra jeered.

"That's your boyfriend?", puzzled Robin as Fang walked in.

"Get your hands off my girl!", Fang urged Robin before swinging his legs at Robin, who quickly blocked 2 of his legs before the third struck him, prompting Starfire to fire a blast at Fang in retaliation.

"Keep your legs off my boy!", Starfire shouted as Terra and Beast Boy ran over to him.

"You okay, dude?", asked Beast Boy as Robin got back up and removed his tuxedo, revealing the costume he usually wears in battle.

"Best I've felt all day.", Robin assured as Kitten walked over to Fang.

"Fangie-poo! You really do care!", Kitten exclaimed in joy as Fang got near her.

"Let's never fight again, baby.", Fang suggested before he presented an assortment of jewelry with his four spider legs, impressing Kitten.

"Oh, Fang!", Kitten swooned before she and Fang began kissing each other before Terra spoke quickly.

"Okay, on one hand, 'yuck!', but on the other hand, 'aw!'. Either way, whatever happened with you two earlier, glad to see you two make up.", Terra grinned, still in her dress, before Robin added a statement of his own.

"You know, you two make a really bad couple.", Robin added before Terra turned to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'll help Star take care of Kitten while you help Robin take care of Fang.", Terra strategized.

"Hey, why don't you help Robin fight that guy?", asked Beast Boy.

"Because, Kitten has that remote and age could trigger it at any time. Besides, handling bad guys like him, I could honestly go either way, but that also seems more like your department.", Terra replied.

"Huh. Never thought of it that way.", Beast Boy admitted.

"Hey. That's what I'm here for, right?", Terra responded with a grin before Fang charged toward Robin and Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Killer Moth was attempting to strike Batman but missed before he went on top of the cage, causing Batman to notice him going after Raven.

"Raven, above you!", Batman warned before Killer Moth went down and tried to attack but missed before Raven retaliated by launching several bags of flour at Killer Moth, three of which was slashed by his claws before he grabbed Raven by the shoulders and flipped himself up to the ceiling with his feet on it before tossing Raven to the ground just before Cyborg shot him down by the legs with his laser cannon.

After he landed, Batman then used his grappling hook to wrap it around Killer Moth as it travelled along until it latched onto the wire, trapping him by the waist before he fell on his side with Batman walking up to him.

"It's over, Killer Moth.", Batman stated.

Meanwhile, Fang sprayed his webs at Robin and Beast Boy and while it hit Starfire, it missed Robin and Beast Boy while Terra dodged the webs and the laser venoms as well as the other two Titans before Terra noticed the same party-goers from before and gasped.

"Let's hit the dance floor...", the boy began before Terra shouted.

"Watch out for his lasers!", Terra warned just before it apparently fell upon deaf ears as the laser venom hit the two party-goers, paralyzing them.

"Sorry!", Terra apologized before she flew over to Starfire as Robin dodged another laser venom.

As Fang crept up, he then tried to hit Robin, only for him to block the legs before grabbing them with Beast Boy turning into a snake and sealing the legs tightly as he constricted them, surprising Fang before Robin then tossed Fang overboard as Beast Boy quickly slithered off his spider-legs and back aboard the yacht before morphing back to normal.

"Yeah, you might wanna try waiting for me first?", Beast Boy suggested for next time before he and Robin saw Fang on the wall of the yacht, much to their surprise.

"Huh?", puzzled Robin.

"What?! How does he do that?!", puzzled Beast Boy before Fang attempted to shoot a web at Robin through his mouth but missed before climbing back aboard and smashing one table, sending the balloons flying to the air.

Fang then roared as he jumped up and twirled his spider legs around to try to hit Robin, only for him to block it several times with his arm. Then, Fang tried to kick him down next only to miss again as well before going down for normal fisticuffs and then tried to punch Robin but missed before being blocked and then tried kicking before going up, making Robin miss him before he tried to kick him in the back but missed again. Eventually, however, Robin knocked him off-balance toward a table before Fang then used his spider leg to push Robin off only for him to grab onto a rope of lights and gain balance before Fang hissed and went up the wall and then hop toward another rope adjacent to the one Robin is standing on. At that moment, Beast Boy then turned into a hawk and flew up toward Fang, buying Robin some cover as he gets closer by flying and screeching right in front of Fang, pestering the crook.

"Hey, get outta here!", Fang exclaimed before he turned in surprise to notice Robjn already making his descent toward Fang with his foot stretched outward before being kicked off the rope and toward a table as Terra imitated a whistle from before the explosion sound as Fang made impact with the table.

"Way to go, Beast Boy!", Terra cheered as the green hawk turned back to Terra and winked with a grin before flying down to the ground to join Robin, who quickly got trapped by Fang's spider legs before Beast Boy morphed into gorilla form and pushed the spider legs away from Robin setting him free as Kitten looked on.

"Ooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!", Kitten shouted as Terra removed the webs from Starfire's face and quickly grew angry at Kitten just as much as Starfire.

"Are you kidding me right now?!", Terra exclaimed before Starfire spoke next.

"They are not fighting over you!", Starfire shouted before Kitten pounced on Terra before she rolled Kitten over to the table and pinned her there to grab the remote before Kitten slammed lemon meringue pie at Terra's face and then pinned her with a wicked grin only for Terra to slurp up the pie with her tongue, taste it, and smack her lips.

"Mmm. Thanks for the lemon meringue pie, Kitten. It has a certain kind of Savoir faire to it.", Terra spoke before she then used her powers to lift a small boulder, surprising Kitten before she used enough power to push Kitten to the buffet table, knocking off several assortments of food before Terra turned to Starfire.

"Starfire, sic 'em.", Terra spoke before she and Starfire then pounced on Kitten, scarfing her, before she managed to put both Terra and Starfire into the punch bowl before Starfire's eyes flared green and she and Terra then used their legs to toss Kitten into a white vanilla cake face first before Terra and Starfire got out of the punch bowl and got some air as Terra tasted some of the punch.

"Huh. The punch wasn't that bad either.", Terra critiqued before she noticed Kitten coated in vanilla cake with the first half in top of Kitten's head, the second half on where her legs are, and the third half on the ground and gasped.

"Well, at least it was vanilla cake. You look even nicer like that.", Terra complimented before Kitten then angrily shouted.

"YOU...RUINED...MY...DRESS!", Kitten shouted before pressing the button, worrying Terra and Starfire.

"No!", Terra exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Batman needed answers from Killer Moth.

"Answer me. How do you control the creatures?", asked Batman.

"I don't. Someone else is calling the shots. Care to guess who?", asked Killer Moth before the alarms began flaring and the cages began to open before the moth creatures begin escaping before Batman closed off the basement doors with his grappling hook.

"Close off all the other exits. We can't let those creatures escape.", Batman ordered.

"On it.", Raven and Cyborg spoke at the same time before they dispersed for different exits.

For Batman's case, he closed the vent just before the creature could leave through there while Cyborg blocked the entryway to the living room and Raven blocked the air vents before the moth creatures circled around Batman, Cyborg, and Raven as their backs were against each other.

Back on the yacht, Robin kicked against Fang, slightly disorienting him before Beast Boy changed into a bull and rammed him into the table, knocking him unconscious before snorting and then changing back to normal.

"That's what's up!", Beast Boy exclaimed in joy.

Elsewhere, Kitten charged toward Terra and Starfire before they dodged her with which Starfire launched a laser blast to dislodge the remote from her hand before it rolled onto the floor and was caught by Robin's foot as it stepped lightly on it before Robin lifted his foot from the remote.

"Consider yourself dumped.", Robin spoke solemnly before turning to Terra.

"Care to do the honors, Terra?", asked Robin as he handed the remote to Terra, who caught it with her small boulder before replying.

"With pleasure.", Terra replied before launching the small boulder to the door of the yacht and used just enough force to smash the remote and not the floorboards, frustrating Kitten.

"Nooooo!", Kitten shouted at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, the moth creatures suddenly turned back into cute, larva-like creatures. After that, Batman realized what must've happened and who caused it.

"The remote must've been destroyed. Great work, everyone.", Batman congratulated.

Later, as Batman, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra watched, Fang was tied up, arrested, and escorted into the car with Killer Moth inside as both groaned before the police escorted Kitten next, and she was not happy to say the least.

"Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody!", Kitten exclaimed before Terra responded.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything! Look on the bright side, at least you and Fang can still hang out together.", Terra assured, somewhat peeving and relieving Kitten at the same time as she got a little bit calmer that time.

"Ah, put a cork in it.", Kitten retorted before yelling at Robin.

"And as for you, you are going to pay for this, Robbie-poo! You're going to pay!", a Kitten shouted as she, Fang, and Killer Moth were being sent to jail as Terra shouted to Kitten.

"You might want to try some yoga, by the way!", Terra exclaimed before Cyborg turned to Cyborg.

"So, no second date?", asked Cyborg.

"You know, now that nobody's making 'em all mutatey, these little guys might actually make good pets.", Beast Boy figured before Terra spoke.

"That is a nice thought isn't it?", responded Terra before she, Starfire, and Robin noticed the paralyzed party-goers and went over to them.

"Okay, well, sorry we pretty much ruined your problem.", Robin apologized.

"Yeah, and on behalf of the Teen Titans, we'd like to say, 'our bad'.", Terra added.

However, the party-goers were quite joyful, despite the chaos and the paralysis.

"Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!", the frozen boy only responded with a grin.

"Even if I still can't move my legs!", the frozen girl agreed as they were being carted out of the yacht by the police.

"Well, it won't be much of a problem! The venom will wear off!", Terra shouted as they were being carted away.

Suddenly, the spotlights started moving around as the man alone through the microphone.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...", the man began as Starfire prepared her laser orbs as the man continued.

"the king and queen of this year's prom are...Robin and Starfire!", the man shouted, surprising Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy before they smiled.

"Congratulations, you two!", Terra congratulated.

"You, my friends, have totally earned it.", Beast Boy concurred before Robin turned to Starfire and smiled.

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me.", Robin admitted before he then took Starfire's hand and both began dancing.

Then, Terra and Beast Boy decided to follow suit.

"Well, should we?", Terra asked with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, Terra, we shall.", Beast Boy spoke coolly before he and Terra started slow-dancing as Terra giggled, all while both couples were dancing under the light of the beautiful full moon.


	8. Transformation

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Transformation"**

 **Chapter 1**

The narrator explains the story as a book opened up, showing Starfire arriving from space into Titans Tower and her many exploits, including pushing an asteroid away from Earth, and even washing Beast Boy's undies.

"Long ago, on a small blue planet called Earth, there was a young alien girl who lived in a 'T'. She had many friends. She was very powerful and very brave, and although she never thought much of it, she was also very beautiful. Her life seemed entirely perfect, until one day..."

At that moment, a big bump appeared on Starfire's head, earning her shriek of shock and surprise a second after the gasp.

 **Chapter 2**

At Titans Tower, Starfire was examining the bump on her head as she poked at it with her finger once, pressed it against the mirror and grew quite bothered by it. "Huh? Oh! Mm!" She then pressed it down, only for it to pop back up from her head. She then tried again many times, only for it to fail again before Beast Boy knocked on the door with the bump back on her head with Terra waiting with Beast Boy outside. "Starfire, hurry up!" "Yeah, you've been in here for 20 minutes! If you don't get out anytime soon, we could explode, and he's not even paper-trained." Starfire only responded with a request for more time. "One moment more, please!" Terra grumbled in annoyance as Beast Boy struggled to refrain from wetting himself. Then, just as the bathroom door opened, Terra felt some relief. "Ugh, finally!" Then, unfortunately, the bump popped back up, forcing Starfire to close the bathroom door on Beast Boy and Terra, infuriating her as she, too, was having trouble holding it in. "Aw, come on! Are you kidding me?!" Fortunately, Terra just saw the reason why she had to do that before she closed the door and understood. "Wait. Was that a zit I saw on her head? I guess that would explain why Starfire's taking so much time in here." Then, she turned to notice Beast Boy continuing his struggle as they heard water from all directions with Robin hosing the bushes, Cyborg pouring water into a cup, and Raven moving the rocks up, allowing the river to fall, creating a waterfall. Back inside, Terra knew that something had to be done to prevent wetting themselves. "We have to find something that we could pee on." Then, Terra noticed two plants. One being a spiky thorn plant and the other a miniature tree. That gave Terra an idea. "I've got an idea. I'll take the thorny plant and you take the other one." Beast Boy nodded in agreement as he was willing to try anything at this point. Then, just as Terra got in front of the thorny plant, Beast Boy began singing the alphabet. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O-" Then, Terra prepared to pee all over the thorny plant as did Beast Boy for the miniature tree, as they are ready to release the tension as it showed the water draining from the sink. "Here we go!" "P!" "Ahhh." Then, Terra buttoned her shorts back on while Beast Boy was panting. The sight made Terra giggle. "Hey, chillax, Beast Boy. It wasn't that intense. Although, let's agree to not do this again." "Can't make any promises, Terra." Terra smiled as she sighed and put her hand in her forehead. "Oh, Beast Boy."

Later, Terra was with Starfire and Raven on the couch. Terra wanted to know what's going on. "Okay, Star. What's really going on here?" She only responded in a whispering voice. "I fear something may be terribly wrong with me." "How so?" "I could have Erenian measles, or perhaps my epidermis has become infected with Steiner mites, or-" Raven closed the book, prompting Starfire to stop panicking. Raven wanted to know what the problem is. "Okay, what are you talking about?" Starfire felt that what she has to show them may shock Terra and Raven deeply. "I caution. What you two are about to see may shock and disturb you." Starfire carefully lifted her hat up, showing them the bump. Although, while Terra gets surprised, Raven shows no reaction and bluntly answered. "Huh?" "It's a zit. Everybody gets them. Deal with it." Starfire had hope. "Then I am..normal?" Terra knew that there was more to it than a zit, although she also felt that it may be part of growing up. "Well, as normal as you can be anyway." Starfire then hugged both Terra and Raven. "Oh, thank you, Terra and Raven!" Terra felt like that hug was enough to crush her, literally. "Hey! I'm glad that you're happy, but take it easy, Star!" Starfire then released her grip from Terra and Raven. "Now I shall no longer feel worried, or ashamed, or-" Before she could say anything else, Robin walked in, surprising Terra as she covered her head with a hat again, feeling the exact opposite of what she said she'd feel. "Just so you know, that wasn't really dealing with it." As Raven walked away, Terra stayed with Starfire. "Look, Starfire. That zit may only be the beginning. So, bad news first, you might go through more disturbing changes in your body. But the good news, they're all just part of growing up. In fact, I'll help you through this." Starfire grew surprised that Terra would want to help her. "Really? You wish to help me?" "Of course. You and your friends helped me. I think it's only fair that I help you." Starfire smiled as Terra held her hand.

"As Terra said, one little bump was only the beginning of her worries. Deep down inside, something strange was happening. Something very strange, indeed."

At the lair, Robin and Cyborg were playing video games as Starfire and Terra were watching.

"The next day, she grew tusks on her neck."

Then, Starfire grew tusks on her neck, earning a gasp from both Starfire and Terra. "Eek!" Starfire covered the neck tusks and ducked behind the couch, confusing Robin and Cyborg while concerning Terra. Then, they turned to each other and shrugged as Terra got off the couch, went around it and sat next to her as the two Titans continued playing.

At the kitchen, Beast Boy was practically drooling over the ice cream that he, himself, had made before putting a cherry on top. Starfire was shown wearing a scarf around her neck with Terra standing next to her as Beast Boy bent down and opened the drawers, looking for something.

"The day after that, her fingernails grew long and ugly."

Both Terra and Starfire gasped as they noticed her fingernails growing long and black and white striped. Then, just as Starfire was beginning to hide them out of sight, Terra quickly dashed over and got three bowls and three spoons out. After she hid them, the ice cream collapsed, as expected, but into the bowls with the scoop with the cherry landing in Terra's bowl. Beast Boy grew surprised upon noticing the quick changes from how it was on a plate, to three bowls. "Looks like I got the cherry, Beast Boy." Beast Boy then fainted in surprise from the quick changes.

The next day, Starfire, now wearing kitchen mitts, opened the fridge with Terra next to her.

"And the day after that, she developed bizarre cravings for the most unusual foods."

Then, a fly came in and swerved around the two female Titans, annoying Terra. "Shoo, fly. Go away!" The fly then kept on swerving around in the air only to eventually be caught in Starfire's hand very quickly, surprising Terra. "Whoa. How did you catch it?" Starfire then ate the fly with a tongue similar to that of a frog's, surprising her even more. "More importantly, since when do you eat flies?" Starfire grew shocked from that and covered her mouth before closing the fridge.

Three days later, Terra was with Starfire in her room as she grew pointy ears, scales, and big hairy feet, surprising Terra.

"And with each passing day, the strange little alien grew stranger and stranger and stranger still."

"Oh, my friends must not see how hideous I have become, or they will surely think I am turning into some sort of horrible monster." Terra failed to see how she looks hideous, considering that her face still looked beautiful. "I don't know about you being a hideous or horrible monster, Star. Your face still looks fine to me. Plus, you haven't changed on the inside at all. And I'm still with you, aren't I?" Terra then grinned after a moment before using her gem to turn herself into a creature from way back during the fight against Scarecrow as her legs turned into tentacles and grew several more, ripping apart her shorts and grew four more in her back while her skin turned green and her hands completely tore through her gloves as her fingers became pointy claws as she spoke. "And if you think you're a monster, then I'll become one myself along with you." Starfire grew surprised from seeing Terra willing to transform like that for her. "You mean, you actually wish to be a monster, friend Terra?" Terra smiled as she answered. "Of course, I do, Starfire. Well, at least until you finished going through puberty and get over it. I wanted to be this way, because I knew that even if I do change into this, deep down inside, I'd still be the same me I've always been, just like you're still beautiful on the inside, Star." Starfire, however, did not feel encouraged enough, although she did feel grateful for her help. "I thank you for your help, Terra, but I must never allow anyone else to see me ever again." Terra felt like that would be a problem. "Well, that's gonna be a problem." As if to prove her point, the alarm rang and flashed red, surprising Starfire while confusing Terra. "Eek!" "Huh?" "Starfire, Terra, trouble! We need to go!" Starfire only covered herself with her blanket. "Please, proceed! I will join you shortly!" Terra decided to revert back to normal, revealing that her clothes are back to normal as well, and head on over. "Don't worry, Star. I'll be back before you know it." Then, she dashed off outside and went with the Titans as Batman spoke to Terra via communicator. "Something wrong, Terra?" "Well, it's kind of a long story. But, first things first. What's going on down there?" "Plasmus is attacking the football stadium just north of here. Do you have any fear gas bombs with you?" "Leftover from our fight with Scarecrow, yeah. Why?" "I've modified the gas bombs so they can only put anyone who breathes the gas to sleep." "Cool beans. I'll put the bombs to good use."

At the football stadium, both teams were running away from Plasmus in fear. Plasmus roared before plunging his fist to the ground and pulling out a sewer pipe and then drinking the sewage after licking his lips in anticipation. The players and cheerleaders were quite puzzled and disgusted to say the least. "Is that a sewer pipe?" "Ew!" Then, suddenly, just as he finished his meal, the discs went toward Plasmus, hit him, and exploded. He then reassembled from the explosion and roared in annoyance before Terra spoke. "Honestly, Plasmus. I don't know what's more disgusting. The way you look, or the stuff you eat." Robin smiled at that comment. "You just read my mind, Terra." Plasmus responded by spewing out pink-purple ooze at them. "Titans, go!" Robin jumped up and avoided the ooze before charging toward him. Plasmus then tried to attack with mudslings, but missed as he continued charging. Robin then leapt on top of Plasmus and placed his bo staff inside him by impaling him in the head, but nothing seemed to have happened, apart from Plasmus spitting out the broken staff. Terra saw that as a minor inconvenience. "Well, that can't be good." Terra couldn't be more right as Plasmus grabbed Robin and tossed him toward the gate, knocking him against one of its bars before collapsing to the ground, causing Terra to wince and inhale sharply. "Ooh. Talk about a hard touchdown." Then, Cyborg blasted Plasmus two times as Terra went over to Robin. "Come on, booger Man! Show me what you got!" He then blasted Plasmus three times, only for him to regenerate and knock Cyborg back with a massive ooze-like pillar, just as Terra helped Robin up. Terra then checked on Cyborg as he got up and started to sneeze. "You okay, Cyborg?" Then, Cyborg sneezed, disgusting Terra. "Ah-choo!" "Ew!" "I'm gonna be smelling that for a week." Terra then covered her nose with her two fingers before speaking nasally. "Yeah. No kidding." Plasmus laughed as Raven hovered behind him. Raven then trapped Plasmus with a sewer pipe, wrapping it around him. "Azarath Metrion-" Before she could finish her spell, Plasmus grabbed Raven by the mouth, stopping her from speaking any further and slammed her to the ground. Cyborg went forward as Terra caught up to Raven. "Raven. Are you all right?" "Yuck." "I'll take that as a yes." Then, Beast Boy caught Cyborg's attention. "Cyborg, time for the Beast Boy Blitz!" Beast Boy then leapt up into the air and turned into an armadillo. He hid in the armor before Cyborg caught him and dodged the oncoming attacks from Plasmus long enough to toss him toward Plasmus, before he got swept away by the attack with Terra catching him. "I got him!" He then caught Cyborg, preventing him from hitting the ground. "Thanks, girl." "Anytime." Then, Beast Boy turned into a rhino in midair and was about to ram him, only to wind up getting knocked back toward the drinks and soaked in orange juice before taking a lick of it, unfortunately, tasting both Plasmus' remains and the orange juice. "Orange-flavored bad guy? Gross, but strangely refreshing." Terra giggled from hearing that and helped Beast Boy up. "Oh, Beast Boy. You make me laugh to no end." Then, Plasmus stepped forward and before he could attack, Starbolts appeared and hit Plasmus hard, sending his remains through the sewage as they bubbled. "Boo-yah!" "Awesome!" "Aw, and I didn't even get to use these gas bombs." Then, both Robin and Terra turned to Starfire. "Way to go, Star..fire?" They all noticed Starfire in a raincoat with boots, mittens, a scarf, and a hat." The others were perplexed while Terra had a positive comment on that. "Interesting fashion statement." "I thought she looks kinda cute in that outfit." "Yeah. Uh, nice slicker." Robin was concerned for her and stepped closer to her. "Starfire, you've been acting kind of strange lately. Is everything okay?" Terra decided to explain as Starfire stepped back and whimpered in fear. "Well, it's kind of a long story, actually." Before Terra could explain, Plasmus emerged from the sewage hole and emerged, bigger and nastier than ever, especially considering that he now has more than one eye as he roared. The Titans had their own reactions, especially Terra. "Ew!" "Just when you thought he couldn't get uglier." "Dude, that is sick, and not in a good way." "His condition's gotten worse than before now." Robin knew what they had to do as Terra glanced at Starfire. "No matter how nasty he gets, he's just a monster, and like every other monster, he's got to go." Terra knew of Starfire's situation and spoke to Robin. "But, Robin. What if that monster is just another tortured being that just wanted to be normal again. Why do you think I brought the cure for the situation?" Robin noticed the gas bombs and remembered them. "Oh, yeah. Those are the bombs you mentioned, right?" "Yeah, and I'm gonna use them to put him to sleep so he can be human again, at least for the time being. From here, we'll create an antidote for him while he sleeps and use it on him the next time he becomes Plasmus again." Robin saw that idea to be actually helpful. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, Terra." Then, Robin charged toward Plasmus as Terra went over to Starfire. "You really believe that I will be normal again, Terra?" Terra then turned to Starfire and grinned. "Totally." She then got out the sleeping gas bombs from her belt and prepared to hit Plasmus while hovering on her podium as Starfire groaned with somewhat of a worry. "Oh." "Ready..aim.." Robin and the other three Titans hit Plasmus hard but only ended up angering him, forcing him to send Raven and Beast Boy to the ground and spew out sewage from his eyes at Cyborg, who dodged it, and was about to hit Starfire, concerning Terra. "Starfire, look out!" However, the sewage hit Starfire, shedding away the excess clothes, although she still had her uniform on. Unfortunately, though, she was now shown to have big, hairy feet, scales, tusks on her neck, and a big bump on her forehead. Starfire gasped as Terra got extremely worried for her. "This is bad." Then, Robin was the first to notice before Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and even Plasmus took notice. "Starfire?" Plasmus let out a grunt of confusion before Terra pulled the trips on all the sleeping gas bombs. "Everyone duck, now!" Then, Terra tossed the bombs toward Plasmus and exploded in impact, causing the ooze to explode as well, revealing a slightly bald man in just black undies, sleeping on the grass. Terra sighed with relief as she brushed her forehead with her arm. "Thank goodness these bombs worked. Maybe now, we'll even make an antidote for him." She then spoke to Batman on the communicator. "Plasmus is asleep now." "Excellent, Terra. I'll be on my way to pick him up. I'll work on an antidote for him from here." She smiled at her mentor before signing off. "Thanks. I'll see you later." Terra then turned to notice Robin walking up to Starfire, curious as Starfire groaned in fear. "Starfire, what's going-" "I am sorry. I have got to go!" Starfire then floated away with Terra giving chase. "Hey, Starfire, wait up!" Terra then caught up tremendously at the same speed as Starfire as Beast Boy grew curious and tried to stop her as did Robin. "Wha? Terra, come back!" "Starfire, Terra, wait!" Starfire flew out all the way from Earth with Terra catching up. Starfire looked back at Earth in sadness, not seeing Terra as she sniffed sadly. "I truly am a monster." Then, Terra quickly arrived next to Starfire. "If that was true, then why am I here with you?" Starfire turned to notice Terra, surprised that she managed to catch up to her, let alone breathe in space. "Terra? You followed me here?" "I had to. Monster or no monster, you're my friend and nothing can change that. Not even the way you look now. Plus, your face is still the same, so that's a plus." Starfire smiled a bit but then frowned again. "Yes, but everything else is ugly and hideous." Terra grumbled and then made her position adamantly clear. "Look. Will you still offer friendship to everyone around you, bad guys excluded?" Starfire then thought about it and smiled. "Indeed!" "Then, you haven't changed at all. Just your appearance. Like I said, it's all part of growing up." Terra then spoke further as she willingly transformed once more with her legs turning into tentacles, tearing through her shorts completely as more tentacles emerge and her height grows up to 10 ft tall and even grows four tentacles on her back but still kept her shirt on as her skin turned green before she offered her hand to Starfire, who quickly accepted and held on to her hand. "Besides, if you're gonna be a monster, then I might as well be one, too. And if we're gonna do this, we'll be good monsters. So, come on. As long as we're here, let's take a galaxy tour. Who knows? Maybe we might find quite a serene place to calm the nerves and reflect on the good things have that happened in the past. Won't that be relaxing? Today's been stressful for both of us anyway." Starfire nodded. "Mm-hmm." Then, Terra and Starfire headed out further into space.

"And so, the earth mover and the strange girl flew away into the cold and dark, yet magnificent and majestic reaches of outer space."

 **Chapter 3**

Terra and Starfire were floating next to each other in their own ways as Starfire grew curious as to how Terra was able to breathe in space. "Friend Terra?" "What's up, Star?" "How is it that you can survive in space without air?" "Well, one time while I was traveling the world, I trained myself to go for hours without air. Pretty awesome, right?" Starfire smiled. "Yes. It is indeed the 'pretty awesome'." Terra giggled a bit and focused on the journey ahead. "Glad you feel that way."

"'Surely', thought the odd little alien, 'horrible ugly monsters like us do not belong on Earth with such good and handsome friends.'"

Terra and Starfire stopped by Starfire's home planet. "So, this is your home, Star?" "Was my home." Starfire sadly turned around and left with Terra following her as she felt bad for her alien friend.

"But where were they to go? Not even her home planet would take her and her friend in, looking as strange as they did. 'We must find a new world', she decided, 'One with monsters as horrible and ugly as Terra and I.'"

Eventually, Terra and Starfire arrived at the red-Saturn looking planet full of red-armored aliens with neck tusks. One of them turned around and gasped upon noticing Starfire and Terra. "Hello, fellow ugly monsters!" He only ran in a panic away from them, only for Terra to halt him by grabbing him with one of her tentacles. "Hey! Take it easy. We don't mean you any harm. She just wanted to spend some time with you." The alien looked in confusion as it looked back at Starfire, who smiled and giggled. "She may look otherwise, but Starfire's actually nice. She's just kinda going through some changes right now, but I can assure you that Starfire wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was someone bad. You understand?" The alien chirped and nodded in agreement before shaking hands with Terra, who carefully sets him down and released her tentacle from him at the same time.

Then, Terra and Starfire went to a blue planet of black-and-white fingernailed creatures looking like a combination of primates for the body, spiders for the eyes, and anteaters for the mouth. Starfire looked back at the creatures and then at her fingernails before she giggled as Terra followed her. However, the moment the creatures took first glance of her, they screamed and ran off in panic, annoying Terra. "Ugh, not this again!" Terra then created a wall, blocking the creatures before Terra stepped forward. "It's okay. We don't mean any harm. We just came here for a visit. Nothing bad, really." The creatures looked at each other and then back at Terra before hugging her in a friendliest manner, which was unfortunately, the same hug tactic that Starfire used. "See? Starfire's just as friendly as you guys." Then, a blue, dry, soft tentacle softly went into Terra's hair, tickling her. "Stop that, guys. It tickles." Even, Starfire smiled from the sight.

Next, they visited the green planet and wound up getting chased by green, scaley aliens, holding pitchforks and torches. "Aah!" "Aw, come on! We don't mean any harm!" The green people didn't listen for a moment but then halted in embarrassment. Terra saw that as a relief and calmed down. "Phew. Look, we're not the monsters you guys are after, so just let us leave peacefully and we'll be out of your way." The leader growled and nodded. Terra grew a bit dumbfounded, but understood nonetheless. "That's weird. People usually want to pick a fight with us. Anyway, let's go, Star."

Then, Terra and Starfire landed on a small, yellow planet, which turned out to be a planet looking asteroid, home to creatures with only hairy legs and no arms, nor torsos. One of them chirped at Starfire. Terra decided that it was time to go in a friendly way. "Okay. Well, nice talking to you." Then, Terra and Starfire floated away with Terra on her podium.

"But with each new world, they visited, the strange alien girl felt uglier and uglier, and with nowhere else to go, they wandered alone into the deepest part of the galaxy. But they were not really alone."

As they pass by an asteroid, Terra halted Starfire. "Wait." "Hmm? What's wrong?" "I don't know, Star. But something tells me we're being watched. I just hope my communicator has intergalactic coverage." Terra then called Batman via communicator. "Batman, this is Terra. Come in."

Back on Earth at Titans Tower, Batman had picked up the call and spoke with Terra. "Terra, this is Batman. Proceed." "Right now, I'm with Starfire in outer space. We'll be landing on a nearby planet in the deepest part of the galaxy. I'll send you my coordinates. Sure, they might not make any sense, but when you get close enough, you'll see for yourself." "I see. Thank you, Terra." "Sure. No problem." Then, Terra signed off before Robin turned to Batman. "So, where are they now?" "They're headed for a planet in the deepest part of the galaxy. We'll conduct our search there." Then, Robin called Cyborg. "Cyborg, how long until we can launch?" "Oh, about five minutes after you quit asking me that!"

Then, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were in the T-Ship while Batman was his his Bat-jet. "Are we sure this thing is ready to fly?" "No! The T-Sub was built for deep sea, not deep space." "Be that as it may, Cyborg, Terra gave me the coordinates near the location of a nearby planet and that's where we'll go." "Batman's right. I don't care what it was built for. It's going into space. We've got to find Terra and Starfire." He then pressed the red button. "Main power: online." Raven saw the defensive systems activating. "Defensive systems: active." Beast Boy then pushed the black button. "Oxygen tanks at maximum." Cyborg was at the thrusters with his hands firmly gripped on the throttle. "Fusion thrusters ready to fire." Batman then activated his bat jet. "Bat-jet, ready to launch." Then, just outside the tower, the T-Ship emerged, strapped into Cyborg's rocket boosters next to the bat jet. "Titans, launch!" "Bat jet, ignition!" Then, both the T-Ship and Bat Jet blast off into space. Cyborg was getting excited with Raven disapproving of that. "Told ya she was ready to fly." "Hmm." Then, when they got into space, the rocket boosters detached themselves from the T-ship while the bat jet eased up on the engines. Then, just as Cyborg throttled up in the engine, making it speed off to a different planet, Batman did the same for his Bat jet side-by-side.

Meanwhile, on the black planet with purple spots and what appears to be three moons, one of which is purple with white lines, Terra and Starfire were looking around, although Terra felt the most uneasy as Starfire wanted to know if anyone is there. "Hello? Someone is there?" As they walked forward, Terra explained her uneasiness to her tamaranian friend. "Star, I've got a feeling that someone or something may be after us." She couldn't have been more right as the purple vines moved in behind them and prepared to attack. "Your planet is most inhospitable. I would perhaps be welcomed here?" Then, Terra and Starfire heard a noise and turned around to see the vines, lying down on the ground. Of course, Terra somehow knew better and wanted to test something. "Hmm." The duo then turn around before a purple piranha plant popped up, catching their attention as they gasped. The carnivorous plant growled and roared before attempting to take a bite out of them only for Terra and Starfire to flip backwards out of harm's way. "Ugh, where's a gardener when you need one? We have to go, Starfire!" Then, both Terra and Starfire left with the vines catching up to them. The vines tried to grab them only to miss every time and even break a tree apart. Terra and Starfire managed to get out just fine before the creature tried to eat them again only to miss again before launching the vines at them, successfully grabbing them by the legs, causing Starfire to gasp while Terra grew annoyed. "Come on, really?" The vines wrapped themselves around Starfire and Terra. "Let go now, please!" The creature took no heed and prepared to eat them. Unfortunately, while Terra escaped narrowly, it succeeded in eating Starfire, angering her. "Don't touch my friend!" She then launched her tentacles straight towards the carnivorous plant to squeeze her out of it, but before she could choke it, fortunately, Starfire proved to be quite gamey to it as it spat her out and spat out again in disgust before leaving as Terra moved her tentacles back. "Yeah, you better run!" Terra noticed how messy and gross she is now, due to the creature's saliva on them. "Ugh, so gross! We need to find some place to wash up."

Just outside, the white and pink striped creature looked on as Terra was swimming around in the water like an octopus, given her somewhat monstrous form. Then, after a while, Terra got out of the water and joined Starfire, who looked at her reflection before her zit turned into a spiky horn, surprising Terra, especially when the crystal stone glowed a rainbowish white color. "Whoa. I didn't know that could happen. Just like I didn't know my crystal can glow like that." Starfire, however, groaned in sadness and wanted to know what's going on. "Oh. What's happening to me?" Then, another voice spoke, catching their attention. "Something wonderful." Starfire gasped as Terra grew serious as her hands glowed yellow. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Gladly." The voice then showed itself, as the owner looked like a divine tamaranian with antennae and purple eyes with black lines in the middle. Starfire refrained as Terra grew puzzled. "Huh? Is that-" "Please, I am too repellant to be seen by one so glorious." Terra grumbled at that negative comment about yourself. "Ugh, you seriously gonna keep harping on that?" Then, the mysterious woman spoke. "Fear not, young Tamaranian. There is nothing wrong with you." Starfire grew curious as Terra smirked with a smug smile. "Nothing wrong?" "Told you so." The woman offered her hand, although Terra still had her suspicions. "Come. All will be made clear shortly." "All right, but I don't trust you too much yet." Terra and Starfire then went with the mysterious woman into a sort of shrine.

"And with hope in her heart, the strange little alien followed the mysterious woman to the strangest place she had ever seen. But the Earth mover remains quite suspicious of the mysterious woman's motives, shrouded with dark intent."

The Titans and Batman went to every planet they could, but only found clues pointing to where they went with the blue planet first, followed by a red Saturn-looming planet, then a small yellow planet, and finally a green planet, that hilariously chewed up the T-ship and the bat jet and spat them out. With each planet, Beast Boy begrudgingly showed a distinct sign for each planet, pointy ears, hairy feet, although his feet wasn't hairy, and Robin using his hands with pointer fingers extended outward as neck tusks, but only got the same response for 75% of the galaxy they visited.

Meanwhile, Terra and Starfire were wandering into a sort of throne room with crystals etched into the ground. "You are changing. Do you know why?" Starfire had a guess while Terra had a definite answer. "It is because I have a zit?" "I think that's because she's going through her own stages of puberty." The mysterious woman knew that Terra was correct. "You are correct, my dear. Your friend is experiencing the transformation. A perfectly normal part of the Tamaranian life cycle." Terra grew very suspicious as Starfire grew curious. "But I do not understand. When my sister had Transformation, she merely turned purple for two days. Why have I-" "More importantly, what does that have to do with what Starfire's going through?" "Transformation is different for each Tamaranian, and you, sweet child, are one of the special few who will transform into a chrysalis." Terra realized what that meant. "Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean-" Then, much to Terra's shock, a chrysalis-like cocoon began to form around Starfire as she stumbled onto the ground. "Relax, dear. It'll all be over soon." Terra angrily glared at her and snapped. "How do you know that?! What are you even doing to her?!" Then, to confirm Terra's suspicions, the mysterious woman showed her true colors. "I know my dear, because I am a Cironellian Chrysalis eater." Terra gasped upon realizing that she is about to eat Starfire. "No." Then, much to both Terra and Starfire's horror, she transformed into a spider/hybrid creature with white eyes. She roared at them before Terra made a pun. "Ugh! Talk about a gruesome makeover." The creature roared again, this time heard throughout the planet, and even outside, the planet's atmosphere.

 **Chapter 4**

The Titans and Batman just narrowly escaped a giant asteroid with teeth in its hole before they closed. Beast Boy felt relieved, although Robin was still concerned "Okay, so we know she's not here. Phew." "Wherever Starfire and Terra are, I just hope they're all right." Then, Batman picked up the coordinates. "Speaking of those two, I'm picking up the coordinates Terra sent me. It has to be where they are." Robjn figures that it's the best bet they've gotten so far. "Well, we've checked everything else, so it's the best chance we've got." Then, both the T-Ship and Bat Jet blasted off closer to the deepest part of the galaxy.

Elsewhere, Terra was prepared for battle, her fists clenched tightly as the creature spoke. "Wonderful. Soon your cocoon will be complete, and you, my dear, will be at the peak of flavor. In the meantime, please scream all you wish. It whets my appetite." That comment was enough to infuriate Terra. "I'm gonna be at the peak of my anger if you don't leave her alone!" Starfire saw no point in screaming and felt sad again, due to the fact that she, herself was hideous, or at least, that's what she believed. "I have no reason to scream. I can no longer have a home or friends. I am far too ugly for such things." That made Terra angry as well. "As for you, Starfire, you are not ugly! How many times do I have to get it through your head?! Why do you think I turned myself into a monster and came along with you? I just wanted to make sure that you are not alone as long as I am here with you. I wanted to help you the same way you helped me, Starfire. In fact, I still do, but not if you're gonna keep moping about it." Starfire smiled in embarrassment as Terra smiled in relief again, before the chrysalis eater spoke, turning Terra's smile into a frown of anger at the creature. "The Earth mover has a point. I don't think you're ugly at all, my dear." Then, Starfire gasped as her cocoon developed and eventually covered her head as she screamed, the creature practically anticipating her meal. "In fact, you look good enough to eat." Then, it growled only to earn a very serious response. "No!" Terra then lifted up a boulder and tossed it toward the chrysalis eater, knocking it back before Batman and Robin yelled out. "Terra!" "Starfire!" Much to Terra's relief, she saw Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Batman. "It's about time you guys were catching up." Then, the two crusaders tossed the weapons at the alien spider, only for it to deflect them away. Robin then kicked against the creature before dodging its attacks just as the rest got to Terra and the cocoon. The predator kept on missing Robin before he flipped backward and landed behind her. "I'll hold her off! Get Starfire out of here!" Then, Robin dodged the chrysalis eater's pincer after warning them. The other Titans grew curious while Terra knew the answer. "Starfire? Where's-" "Well, that is to say, Starfire went through her own puberty and-" Before Terra could say anything else, Starfire answered from inside the cocoon. "Um, in here." Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped while Raven grew surprised. "Whoa." Terra knew that there's no time to rest. "Guys, I know this is surprising, but now's not the time to stare all buggy-eyed at her. We have to keep her away from that creature!" Batman concurred with her. "She's right. The longer she stays out here, the more dangerous it gets for her." Then, Robin kept on dodging and went under her, only for the creature to grab his cape and toss him aside before roaring and facing Cyborg, Beast Boy, Batman, Raven, and Terra as it jumped over to where they are as they were carrying the cocoon, but dropped it when the creature landed below Starfire, trapped in the cocoon. Terra stared daggers at the creature as she spoke. "Your friend belongs to me now. You can have her back once I'm finished digesting her!" That made Terra's eyes widen with never-ending hate and anger toward that creature before a tornado of wind, dust and rocks began to form around Terra. "Eating...my friends... is not...cool!" Terra then roared in anger at the top of her lungs as she went up into the air, creating a massive tornado, sucking up not only the creature, but, also accidentally, sucking up the cocoon as well. As Terra was in the center, the creature was having extreme difficulty getting to the cocoon but eventually got to it, much to Terra's behest. "No!" Terra then used the rocks to grab the creature and hold her still. "Go get her, Cyborg!" Cyborg was willing to comply and aimed the sonic cannon at it. "You got it, Terra!" He then shot at the creature, knocking it away from her tornado and knocking her back against one of the stalagmites. Terra then calmed down, her tornado dissipating, as she turned to Robin. "Do it." Robin nodded before heading toward Starfire's cocoon and beginning to pry it open as Raven grabbed the web and wrapped it around the chrysalis eater. "I think it's time we wrapped this up." Meanwhile, as the creature was being wrapped up, it slowly began to stir, noticing Robin, attempting to free Starfire. "Starfire, are you okay? Starfire, can you hear me?" Starfire only groaned in response before the creature knew that she cannot allow Robin to interfere. "No. He must not steal my meal!" Terra then trapped the creature with her constricting rock pillar-armored tentacles. "You are so going to bed hungry tonight!" Robin decided to break the cocoon apart. "Hang on! I'm going to get you out!" Before he could pull it apart, any further, Starfire only stopped him, believing that she may look even worse. "No! Please, go. You will not wish to see me this way." Robin only pried the cocoon apart, opening it. "I'm your friend, Starfire. I don't care how you look." He then got out a pink crystal mirror and showed it to Starfire. "Besides, you look fine to me." Starfire gasped with joy upon noticing that she now looks completely normal again with Terra watching from far away as she was holding the angry creature down. "Ha! I knew she was just going through puberty." Then, Terra changed back to normal with her clothes back on, but still kept the alien spider at bay as Starfire grabbed the mirror and floated upward in joy. "I am..normal!" Then, much to Starfire's surprise, she accidentally shot out lasers from her eyes at the mirror, reflects by it towards the ceiling above her, embarrassing her. "Eek! Mostly." Even Terra was surprised. "Whoa. That's a new one." Then, in furious anger, the creature roared as it broke itself free from Terra's trap and pinned Terra against the stalagmite. "Since you have stolen my meal, I shall devour you instead!" Starfire then floated toward the creature and caught her attention. "Devour this!" She then shot out her laser eyes at the creature, saving Terra as she landed before she tossed her starbolts at the creature, pushing it back before using her laser eyes to send it to the swamp where the carnivorous plant monster was and wound up getting eaten by it.

Then, the Titans and Batman were impressed with the recent changes from Terra and Starfire, although Beast Boy was the only one who reacted. "Dude! Since when can your eyes do that?!" Batman was surprised with Terra for a different reason. "And since when can you create a tornado at will?" Both answered at the same time. "Since just now?" Starfire grew nervous again. "Please do not reject me. I am almost normal." Robin felt otherwise in a positive way. "You're exactly as you should be." Terra then spoke next. "No matter how you change on the outside, you'll always be Starfire on the inside." She turned to Batman, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy who smiled and nodded, although Batman just smiled. Starfire then gave a blushing smile. Terra then stretched her arms and made a new podium. "Well, guys, how about we head back home?" Batman concurred for Terra, considering that he noticed Terra's clothes a while back. "I agree."

Then, the Titans and Batman were heading home via T-Ship and Bat Jet with Terra, flying outside on her podium in-between them, now back in her Titans uniform, wearing her necklace with the diamond at the front.

"So, the happy young girls returned home with their friends, and they all lived happily ever after. That is, until Beast Boy got the chicken pox."

Then, Beast Boy unwillingly turned into a chicken, causing Terra to giggle loudly. "Oh, man, Beast Boy!" Then, the book closed with a picture of the T-ship, Terra, and the bat jet.


	9. Titan Rising

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Titan Rising"**

 **Chapter 1**

The Titans were playing volleyball on top of the tower outside in the sunset while Raven was meditating. Robin hit the ball first before Cyborg. Robin hit it again before Beast Boy hit it to Cyborg, who passed the ball to Starfire, who hit it towards Robin. The game went on as Raven meditated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Beast Boy was obviously having a good time as he laughed. The ball was hit toward Beast Boy, who turned into a kangaroo and kicked the ball back. It then went to Starfire before the ball went to Robin, then Starfire again and Cyborg. But before he could hit it again, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, leapt toward it, caught Cyborg by surprise and then hit it, only for the ball to hurdle straight toward Raven. Beast Boy immediately saw that shortcoming. "Raven, heads up!" Raven only turned around, stopped the ball, turned back to the sun again and tossed it back toward Beast Boy, practically crushing his chest. "Thanks. Uh, good save." Beast Boy then fainted on the ground. The surprised Robin turned to Raven. "Are you sure you don't want to play, Raven?" Starfire and Cyborg insisted as well as she hopped up and down before Cyborg detached his left arm and waved it around. "Yes, please! You must volley the ball with us!" "Come on, I'll play you with one hand behind my back." Raven, however, needed to meditate. "I can't. I have to meditate." The four Titans only shrugged before the game continued as Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and then served the ball, only for it to hurdle toward her again. "Heads up, again!" This time, Raven simply dodged the speeding volleyball, much to the other Titans' despair m, on account of one of them may have to pick it up again. "Oh, no! Aah!" Sadly, the volleyball fell out of the tower. Fortunately, it did land on the rocky ground near the tower. The four Titans gave looks of sad disappointment before Beast Boy decided to go get it. "I'll get it." Beast Boy was heading to the roof to hop off and fly toward the ball to get it when the volleyball suddenly landed on the roof of the tower and rolled until it touched Beast Boy's shoes, surprising the Titans before Batman's grappling hook caught the edge of the tower and he landed on the roof, leaving Robin curious. "Hey, Batman. What's up?" Batman smiled before answering. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Then, Batman made space for everyone to see before Terra went up into the air on her podium, still wearing her necklace with a prism-like diamond at the end. "So, which team am I on?"

 **Chapter 2**

As Terra landed on the ground and shook her hair from her face a bit, Starfire could not believe that Terra was ready so soon and neither could Beast Boy as they both tried to run over to her and hug her, only for Starfire to be the victor. "Terra!" "Terra! Terra!" "Terra! Oof!" "Terra! Ah! Oh!" "Terra! Oh, welcome back, long-lost friend! You have control of your powers now, yes?" Terra answered, although being crushed by her hug. "Of course, Starfire, but I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me." Starfire then let go of Terra, allowing her to breath before Batman explained. "Amazingly, she passed with flying colors. She has absolute control of her powers now. But due to the diamond I let her keep, she's bound to discover more of her powers over time." Beast Boy then ran over to Terra. "Terra, you're- I mean, I- How's it- Heh. What's up?" Terra only hugged the blushing Beast Boy as she smiled and pinched his cheek before Beast Boy fainted and Cyborg and Robin walked up to her . "Well, if it isn't my favorite little rock-and-roller." Terra then high-fived Cyborg. "Cyborg, Robin, what's shakin'?" Robin then shook hands with Terra. "Good to see you're in total control, Terra." Beast Boy felt otherwise, but in a good way. "Good?! Is he kidding? It's great to see you're in control." Beast Boy then not only sprayed it, but also practically released a gust of wind from his mouth before Terra blushed. "I didn't think you'd control your powers so soon!" Beast Boy and Terra walked over to Raven. "Raven, wake up! Terra's totally mastered her powers! Isn't that awesome?" Raven responded nonchalantly. "Super." Batman explains the developed changes. "During the course of her training, not only is she getting better at controlling her usual powers, but she's also discovering more and more of her new powers every day. In short, Terra's progress was getting faster than I anticipated." "But, I've also been practicing at times when I don't meditate." Terra then put her goggles back on. "Check it out." Terra then hopped on one rock to another before she lifted it, along with a few others, up into the sky. She surfed on a rock with three rocks following it before she did a flip, fell, and landed on the fourth rock with the Titans impressed and Batman smiling. "Glorious!" "Oh, yeah!" Terra passed by them, blowing the gust of wind at them, although not too much. Beast Boy was impressed while Raven remained cautious and Batman holding on to hope for her. "Dude, she really has gotten better!" "She learned a few tricks. Doesn't mean she's any less dangerous." "Maybe so, but if she can keep it in control long enough, she'll overcome that curve." Terra went around the tower and went high up into the air before and propelled herself toward the tower above. The four rocks were headed toward the tower, but although it seemed like they were about to go on a collision course, Terra halted and lifted the four rocks into the sky as Terra leapt off one of them and spun them around in a circle, while also shooting a prism beam, turning the four rocks into crystals, causing it to cast off white lights from all directions with about 16 rays of light emitting as they spun around. She then carefully lowered the four giant crystals to the roof with the Titans in awe. "Ahh." "Whoa." "Fantastic." Terra then walked up to them and removed her goggles. "See? I've got everything under control." Suddenly, the earth shook, surprising even Terra. Batman had a theory. "That wasn't you, was it?" Terra turned to Batman and the Titans and waved her hands while shaking her head. "Wasn't me."

Batman saw that Terra was right. "And you're right. According to the monitor, there are several small earthquakes happening all over the city." Terra knew that they are not natural, yet they did not come from her, either. "Too many to be natural." Robin had a clue. "That's because they're not earthquakes." Robin took a closer look. "They're a trail." Batman also knew what that is as well. "Something's moving under the city and we need to know what." Robin then turned to the Titans. "Titans, go!" Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went out the door before Robin turned to Terra. "Are you coming or not?" Terra nodded and then went out the door, accidentally bumping into Raven, inadvertently giving her flashes, showing Terra, training with Batman in both meditation and combat before it showed the Crystal on Terra's necklace and then a sort of giant red demon with four red eyes, red skin, and antlers roaring. Raven was pondering about this when Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Everything okay?" Raven responded with another question. "Can't tell. Are you sure it's safe to have her around?" Robin shrugged with his shoulders while answering. "Not entirely, but everyone deserves a second chance. If there's a chance that Terra did learn more from her training, it'll be worth it." Batman turned to Robin. "And that mission is our best bet of knowing for sure." Robin then dashed out as did Batman while Raven grew unsure about this.

Later, at the city, the cars were passing by when a worm-like driller erupted from underground, catching Jump City's citizens off-guard as the driller stopped spinning and then went back inside, revealing a golden-armored six or seven eyed worm head with a mouth full of sharp teeth in the center. The bus tried to move out of the way but couldn't and wound up showing itself to the giant driller worm due to the sounds before it attempted to eat it. Before it could, however, Raven moved the bus out of the way just before it landed on the street, missing its snack. When it got back up, it noticed Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg, who lifted a cab. "Looks like you missed the bus." "Looks like you'll just have to take a cab." Cyborg then tossed the cab at the driller worm only for a mysterious new enemy to jump off from a building and slash the cab into two pieces before they crashed onto the street. When the dust cleared, it showed a white-haired girl with orange irises and a similar, yet different armor as Slade and orange metal boots, along with an orange and black bandana in her head with two end ropes flowing through the wind. "Nice pun, there. Have you considered being a comedian?" Terra wanted to know who she is. "Who are you?" The white-haired girl unsheathed her katana and got into a battle stance. "My name is Rose Wilson. But you can call me Ravager." Beast Boy grew puzzled. "I didn't know that Slade had a parallel clone." Batman knew better. "He didn't." Raven prepared to attack as the worm went up and prepared to strike. "Azarath Metrion-" Before she could finish, Terra stopped Raven. "I got it! I'll deal with Ravager. You guys take care of that thing." Ravager only smirked as she stepped closer to Terra. "Kind of hard-headed of you, don't you think?" Terra then lifted two rocks adjacent to her. "You haven't seen anything yet." She then tossed the two rocks at Ravager, who cleanly split the two rocks into pieces before she tossed her own grenade discs at Terra, only for her to create a precipice shield, not only guarding against them, but also causing the discs to explode upon impact as some of them get hit by the pointy rocks emerging, eventually even knocking the worm back as it went up and then stumbled backwards slowly. Ravager remained undeterred and whistled. "Not bad, Terra. Not bad." Terra grew curious on another thing. "How do you know my name?" "Slade told me all about you, you know?" Terra could already make a perfect guess. "You're working for Slade, aren't you?" "Bingo." Beast Boy then rammed the driller worm as a Mammoth. Beast Boy roared in triumph before the driller worm got back up and blasted him off to the wall, although luckily, he did not crash through it, but instead landed flat on his face. Terra grew concerned for him. "Beast Boy!" Ravager then leapt on top of Terra and pinned her to the ground. "A little friendly word of advice? You should really worry more about yourself." The driller worm then stood tall, literally and prepared to attack Beast Boy again, making Terra more determined to save Beast Boy as her eyes glowed completely white with a rainbow-like outline around her eyes as the crystal grew brighter with all colors showing through. "Get off!" She then knocked Ravager back before she dashed toward Beast Boy as her eyes turned back to normal color and the ground glowed a rainbowish circle around him before Terra saved him in the nick of time as a newly formed podium lifted up in time right before the laser could strike. The laser, however, followed Terra and Beast Boy, but still did not hit them, fortunately. Next, it was Starfire's turn to distract it with starbolts and dodged the laser, moving it away from them. As Cyborg kept on blasting it, Robin turned to Terra as did Batman before the Dark Knight congratulated her. "Great work, Terra." "Now, help me get in his face." Then, Terra yelled out as she created stepping stones for Robin to jump on in order to get close enough to the driller worm robot. As Robin stepped on the stepping stones, the driller worm blasted the stones as Robin steps on each one up until he jumped off the last one and tossed the grenades at the worm's mouth. However, Ravager, only watched undeterred and unimpressed. "Come on, you really think that would put a dent in it?" Her point was proven as the grenades exploded inside it, but nothing happened, apart from smoke exiting out of its mouth as Starfire grabbed Robin. Beast Boy then helped Cyborg up as he prepared to fire at it, only for it to have no effect before it retaliated but missed as well. Starfire got Robin close enough as Batman joined him. "Are you ready for this?" Robin got out his grappling hook. "You know I am." Then, both Batman and Robin hopped off the building and used their grappling hooks to grab onto the worm as it shot out a laser at them with Batman and Robin successfully avoiding the laser. As soon as they landed, Robin got out his staff and tried to pry open the panel only for the staff to break apart before the worm tried to get both Batman and Robin off of it. Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to ground level and began charging toward it as Beast Boy turned into a triceratops. However, as Beast Boy rammed it, his horns broke off, surprising him before Terra tried to lift up a big rock only for Ravager to halt her. "Stop! Your fight is with me!" Terra turned to notice Ravager. "You don't think I know that?" Terra then split the big rock into two medium rocks and tossed one to Terra. "Raven, catch!" Raven managed to catch the rock before she hovered and carefully maneuvered it above the driller worm while Terra turned to face Ravager. Terra wanted to know what the reason was for working for Slade. "Why are you doing this, Rose? What are you even doing?" "The reason's quite simple, really. Your friends nearly destroyed my father once back when Robin betrayed him for his friends. I'm simply returning the favor." Terra grew surprised. "What?! You're Slade's daughter?!" Then, Ravager took advantage of her hesitation and was about to strike when Terra managed to shield herself with rock from the aerial kick. Then, Robin turned to notice the laser about to fire at Terra. "Look out!" Then, just as Raven tossed the rock at the driller worm, its laser fired at the rock between Terra and Ravager, knocking them back as it also got pushed down. Then, the two got back up. Ravager then decided to retreat for now as Terra sat back up. "We'll settle this another time, Terra." Then, Ravager left with the driller worm, much to Terra's surprise as Robin exclaimed. "Come on! They're getting away!" Just before they left, Batman managed to place a tracker on the driller worm before he and the Titans caught up to the worm. Then, Robin got a message from Slade. "Slade." "Robin. Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time, and I see you've already met my daughter, Rose." Batman wanted to know more of his plan. "Rose and the worm. What are you planning?" "Well, now, Batman, if you and Robin are so curious, why don't you just go down there and find out?" Then, the message ended before Robin and Batman turned to the hole on the ground before they turned to each other. "I'll look up the database on Rose Wilson. That may give us some answers about her. After that, then I'll check the schematics for where the worms are headed." Robin knew the reason why. "Yeah, because the worm seemed to be heading somewhere. We just need to know where." "That won't be a problem. I managed to put a tracker on the worm before it and Rose left. I'll contact you when I find it." Batman then used his grappling hook to return to Titans Tower as the Titans turned to the big hole.

 **Chapter 3**

The Titans were already in a tunnel with Starfire guessing what must have happened. "That evil worm has left a very long trail. This tunnel continues for at least two more glipnorbs." Cyborg spoke next. "And we're more than 300 meters below sea level. What're they doin' down here?" Robin had a guess. "Whatever Slade tells them too." Raven wanted to know if Terra's okay. "You okay, Terra?" "Yeah, but it's just that something's bugging me about Rose." "You mean the girl who was sent by Slade?" "Yeah, her. The point is, I just can't shake the feeling that something's different about her?" "How so?" "Well, instead of trying to take us out, she was actually focused on fighting me. Don't know why, though." Raven knew that this is somewhat troubling and found it best to think about that after the worm is taken care of. "That's something to think about after we take care of the worm." Terra knew that it was probably for the best. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Raven. Thanks."

Later, the six Titans arrived at what appears to be an underground cave with stalactites. Raven saw that there was no other way while Robin found it. "Dead end." "Not necessarily." Robin then got close to the signal, which beeped even faster. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock." Cyborg picked something up too. "Wavy. Electronics and a couple of heartbeats." Robin and Terra knew who those belonged to. "Slade." "Rose." Terra then decided to get to the root of the problem. "How about we dig down there and see what's up?" Terra then raised her hands, only for her Crystal to glow confusing Terra. "Huh?" That was before the earthquake occurred again with Raven glancing at Terra. "Are you sure that wasn't you?" Terra responded with another question. "Are you gonna give me that look every time there's an earthquake?" Then, the driller worm erupted from deeper underground. "Whoa!" Starfire was charging her starbolts as two more erupted from underneath the underground and all three stand poised to attack. "Titans, ready!" Then, the three driller worms ignored them and drilled away in three different holes, but in the same area, leaving Beast Boy very confused as he waved his arms around before turning to the Titans. "Hello! The good guys are all over here! Dude, we got snubbed." Starfire knew the reason. "Because we are not their target." Cyborg could already guess what they're capable of. "Three of those worms together could wreck anything in the city." Terra knew that something has to be done about those worms while Raven believed that Slade and Rose have to be stopped. "We have to stop them." "We have to stop Slade and Rose." Robin then came up with the best plan that could best halt Slade's progress. "Split up! Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, go after the worms. Terra and Raven, we're going after Slade and Rose." There was no problem for the first team. "Star, BB, let's move!" Then, as the first team moves out, Terra grew curious. "I can make a tunnel on my own. Shouldn't she go with-" Robin only interrupted and stated the reason. "No. Raven's almost as good at moving earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock. I'm going to need you both." Robin then noticed a signal. "I've got a fix on the signal. 40 degrees down, 600 meters deep." Both Terra and Raven then began digging through the rock with their powers. "No problem." Then, just as they started making a tunnel, they even showed a clear sign of a friendly rivalry. "Is that as fast as you can go?" "Not even close." Robin noticed a crucial detail and had to tell them. "Careful. This rock isn't stable. Just take it a little-" However, Robin looked up and noticed that Terra and Raven are already going fast enough to make a long tunnel, although, fortunately, the rock hasn't collapsed yet. "Slow." The surprised Robin then followed the two Titans into the tunnel.

Elsewhere, the three worms were already digging away with Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy not far behind. However, they eventually swerved off into different directions, confusing them. Cyborg decided to go after one of them while they take care of the rest. "I'll take the ugly one. Teen Titans, go!" Then, each Titan went to each different hole. Cyborg was chasing after a worm he found and shot out his magnet at it with a cable wire strapped onto it so that Cyborg can slow it down. However, it only made it so that the worm drags Cyborg around as it sped up, making the chase all the more harrowing as Cyborg accidentally ate up the dirt and then spat it all out.

Meanwhile, Starfire was chasing the other worm down and fired her laser eyes and starbolts at the oncoming rocks. Then, Starfire fired the laser eye blasts at the worm, trapping it shut before she walked over near it and giggled. However, that tactic was in vain as the worm moved upward as Starfire shielded her head from the falling rocks and flew up after it.

Elsewhere, Beast Boy was chasing after the third worm and then leapt into the air before he turned into a sort of sloth and clutched onto it, only for his claws to slip from it, causing him to fall to the ground before changing back to human form. "Guess I won't need to cut my fingernails for a few years."

Meanwhile, as a wild goose chase ensued for the first team, the other team made it as Terra and Raven's tunnel finally led them and Robin to the control center with a big ring hovering above. Just then, Batman called Terra before she answered. "What is it?" "I've found the info regarding Rose Wilson. According to this, it says that Slade had eliminated her parents when she was three years old and some time afterwards, raised Rose Wilson as his daughter, under the alias, 'Ravager'." Terra knew that with all the trouble she had before she met the Titans, she can relate. "That can't be good." "It isn't, especially when she might not know it yet, but with any luck, we may be able to help Rose see the truth while saving the tower." Terra was very hopeful about it. "I sure hope we can, Batman."

Back with the first team, Cyborg was hanging onto the worm and even climbing a few good feet before he looked up to notice too late that the boulders were headed towards him and knocked him off it, causing him to stumble. Cyborg then stood back up and looked at where the worms were headed as he spoke to Starfire and Beast Boy. "BB, Star, we're getting close to the surface! Whatever their target is, they're about to hit it with everything they got."

Then, after the worms erupted to the surface, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy went up as well. Then, the Titans looked on as the worm's turned into a big ring above Titans Tower. Cyborg looked up in horror as red lasers began shorting down from the ring above the tower. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy then moved away from the laser and then spoke to Robin. "Robin, it's the tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!"

Underneath it, Robin, Terra, and Raven saw the schematics of the plan and knew what that meant. "It's not just under attack. It's about to be underground."

 **Chapter 4**

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked on as the drill was cutting through the rock with lasers around the tower. "Our home." "Slade's trying to sink it." "One drill going up and another going down. If either of them break through, we're gonna need a new place to live!" Starfire did not like it one bit. "I like where we live!" Then, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg as Starfire flew upward. Then, Starfire tossed her starbolts at the drill before Cyborg fires his sonic cannon. Then, they kept up with the attack.

Underground, Batman also let Terra know about something else. "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are attacking the drill above. You, Raven, and Robin need to destroy the drill below. Hurry!" Terra nodded. "Got it." Then, Robin tossed his birdarang as Raven shot out dark blasts while Terra was lifting up parts of rock and pushed them toward the drill, but the rocks are the only ones that break, barely even leaving a dent in it. "Not even a scratch!" Then, the trio dashed to the control panel. "If we can't break the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down." Then, Rose spoke. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Then, she and Slade yelled out and kicked against Terra for Rose and Robin for Slade. Robin and Terra stumbled back before standing up as Rose turned to Slade. "May I deal with Terra, Father?" Slade turned to Rose. "You may. I will deal with Robin in the meantime." Robin growled just before Slade attempted to slam Robin to the ground with his leg, only for Robin to leap backwards, dodging it. The same process occurred until Robin and Slade switched spots. Robin then attempted to kick at Slade and punch him only to miss as they walk on the elevator. Terra and Raven dashed to Robin. "Robin! Hang on!" Rose took notice of that before she leapt up into the air and yelled out as she swung her leg at Terra and Raven, knocking them back. "You two will do no such thing. If you want to catch up to your leader, you'll have to fight me." Terra looked back at Robin with worry as he was blocking Slade's kicks. "Forget about me! Shut down the drill!" Slade then smirked underneath his mask. "Good, Robin. Now, I have you all to myself." Slade then closed the elevator door, a second before the elevator went up into the air before Terra turned to Rose. "Looks like it's just you and me." Rose smirked at Terra. "Sure looks that way." Terra and Raven both knew what must be done as they noticed the drill cutting through the rock above. "We have to hack in." Raven went to the computer while Terra stayed behind. "Fine by me. I'll deal with Rose while you hack the computer." Then, Rose got out her katana blade. "Pretty bold move, staying behind to fight me." Terra knew the real reason she is doing this. "Well, there's that, but mostly, I just want to talk." Terra and Rose circled around each other. "There's nothing to talk about. You reject Slade's offer and choose to be a Teen Titan? Why?" Terra answered as she got out big rocks and tossed them towards Rose. "I don't know. Maybe because it's the right thing to do..." Rose managed to dodge them as Terra leapt onto her, making her struggle to get Terra off her. "...I don't have anyone else to turn to who will keep me on a straight path..." Then, Rose succeeded and put Terra's arm behind her back. "...and I've lost my mother!" That last answer, surprised her. "What? You lost your mother?" Rose then let Terra go before she stood up. "Yeah, and there's no doubt that you lost the people you loved too." Rose grew curious. "What do you mean?" "I mean that Slade murdered your parents when you were three years old." Rose grew shocked and immediately denied it. "Liar! You'd say anything to save Robin!" Then, as if to prove her wrong, due to the drill getting closer, the rocks fell down and smashed the computer while another was landing toward Rose and Terra. "Look out!" Terra then pushed Rose out of the way in the nick of time. Then, the laser spiked up to dangerously high levels of concentration, drilling through the rock even faster as Raven, Terra, and Rose stood up as Rose turned to Terra. "If I was lying to you, I wouldn't have saved you." Then, Rose turned to Robin and Slade as he tried to punch Robin, but missed two times before Robin attempted to kick Slade, only to miss and get knocked back to the wall of the elevator. Slade tried to hit Robin but missed two more times before Robin tried to strike him but missed as well and even get blocked by Slade's arm. Robin jumped toward Slade only for him to brush him aside before he tried to kick him again and missed. Suddenly, there was a sudden quake. Robin stumbled to the ground and looked up to notice what is happening. "The tower." Then, the rock started to fall down. "Going down." Then, Slade escaped, jumping off the elevator before Robin looked down and noticed that Slade was no longer there. He then looked up to notice a dead-end at the top, jumped off the elevator before it crashed, and used a grappling hook to get himself to one of the metal beams and land on it with his feet.

Meanwhile, outside, Beast Boy turned into an octopus before he and Cyborg landed on the drill. Cyborg got close enough to Beast Boy before he used his own driller to drill a hole small enough for a mouse. "Beast Boy, go!" Beast Boy did a salute before he switched to mouse form. Then, he squeezed through a hole, went inside, and nibbled at the wires, destroying the drill from the inside out as it exploded, with Beast Boy in turtle form before he turned into a falcon and then landed on the ground with the other two as the three separate pieces of the drill landed in the water. Then, the two Titans landed on the ground safely and celebrated. Cyborg then spoke to Robin via communicator on his arm, but had no answer. "Robin, we did it! We took out the drill! Robin?" Then, suddenly, three lasers erupted and spun around, sinking the tower, much to Cyborg's dismay. Batman rushed outside to catch up with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "Go!" Starfire then picked up Cyborg as Beast Boy picked Batman up with his feet and flew away with them as a pterodactyl.

Underground, Raven knew that it might be too late, although Terra did not believe so and was determined to save it. "We have to go! There's nothing we can do now!" Terra's eyes glowed white with rainbow colored outlines as her rainbow gem on the necklace glowed brightly. "Yes, there is. Trust me!" Then, as the rocks fell off, Terra yelled out and shot out a prism beam from her hands with the outer layer rainbow colored while the center of the beam was white, much to Rose's surprise as she pushed the tower back up as the drill broke apart, but had a little bit of trouble keeping up alone. Raven decided to join in and help her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Then, Terra pushed the beam further as she grunted and stood back up with Raven firing a dark magic beam at the same target. Rose grew more curious about Terra. "Is that how these missions always go, Terra?" Terra smirked at Rose. "You have no idea, Rose." Rose decided to leave but not before she needed to take care of something. "Hey, Terra. About saving me earlier from those rocks? Thanks." Terra smiled and looked back up at the tower. "Don't mention it. That's what friends do for each other." Rose grew surprised to hear that, smiled and then ran off.

Outside, the three Titans were already mourning the loss of their beloved home while Batman just looked on and noticed a miracle. "I wouldn't lose hope just yet." Then, Beast Boy and Cyborg followed suit and saw the tower getting back up. "No way!" "Starfire, look!" Starfire was too sad to look. "I cannot. Our home is-" Before she could finish, Starfire opened her eyes and noticed that the tower is back in the surface where it belongs. "Saved!" "But how?" Beast Boy knew the answer. "Terra." Robin also knew the answer as well. "And Raven, working together." As the tower finished up getting to the surface, the Titans looked on with joy.

Then, later, at Titans Tower, in the morning, Batman decided to head to the lab to work on something. "If any of you need anything, I'll be in the lab, working on something for Terra. Oh, and you might need this." Batman handed the picture of a white-haired baby, and her father and mother to Terra before Robin grew curious. "What is it?" "A picture of Rose's real family, before Slade came in and took their lives. The baby was Rose." Cyborg noticed how cute Rose looked as a baby. "Aw. She looks so cute." Batman agreed in his own way, but stated a true reason for giving her this picture. "That may be so, Cyborg, but it can also help us save Rose from Slade's grip. That is, if we can." Terra put the picture in one of her pockets on her belt and closed it. "Well, all we can do is try, Batman. All we can do is try." Terra then turned to the sky and spoke out loud to herself. "Don't worry, Rose. I'll be coming to save you before you know it."


	10. Ravaged

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Ravaged"**

 **Chapter 1**

It all began when one of the troopers were just knocked out by one of Slade's robots. They had successfully stolen some sort of bomb and were walking out as they exploded a hole on the wall. They continued onward only for one of them to be hit in the right side of its face by a birdarang. The birdarang then returned to its owner, who turned out to be Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. "Tell Slade the Titans have a message for him." Terra then explained the "Quote-unquote" message. "Eat dirt!" She then launched several boulders at Slade's robots. Robin then led the attack with his usual catch phrase. "Titans, go!" The Titans then followed Robin into battle. Terra then maneuvered a boulder for Robin to ride on. He dodged a few lasers before jumping off the boulder, which then crashed into one of Slade's robots, and then kicks another in the stomach. Starfire, then, shot out a laser beam from her eyes, literally drawing the line on the ground, and causing it, along with the robots to explode. Raven followed by lifting one of the boulders and tossing it to Terra. "Terra, catch!" Terra then used her powers to grab the rock and then toss it toward Slade's robots, who managed to flee in the nick of time. Terra turned to Raven. "Thanks a ton." "Closer to two tons, actually." Raven then raised up her dark magic, only for it to act as a shield as the laser hit it, knocking her back. One of Slade's robots then hit the rock, causing her to fall upon its detonation, and land on the ground before being surrounded. That was when Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, roared as he pounded his chest and knocked away five of Slade's robots, one of which trapped him in a headlock, but not for very long. Beast Boy then lifted Terra up bridal style and then reverted back to normal form. "You saved me." "Yeah, that was cool." Terra then felt a slight feeling of embarrassment. "Uh, Beast Boy, you can put me down now." Beast Boy grew more embarrassed than her from hearing that and put her down. "Yuh! Right. I was just, uh.." Suddenly, one of the robots was passing by as if it was being pushed back. Beast Boy then decided to return to help the others, and so did Terra, eventually. "Oh, what the heck." Terra's hands glowed yellow as she smirked and returned to the fray. Robin kicked one of the robots with an uppercut kick, then whacked another with his staff, before hitting another on the shoulder. Raven then unleashed her black aura and converted it into several separate blasts. Cyborg then punched one of the robots and then hit another with his laser cannon. Starfire rained down four laser balls at the robots and launched one of them toward another. Beast Boy then turned into a mountain ram and "rammed" into one of the robots with his horns. Terra then lifted up several boulders, quickly encircling them around her and then tossing them at the robots.

Meanwhile, they had no idea that they were spied on by Rose as a means of useful data to use against the Titans. Slade was quite pleased. "Excellent. You've done well. Very well. All your hard work is about to pay off. Tonight, we strike, and by sunrise tomorrow, the Titans will be annihilated." Only one of Rose's eyes was shown in the shadows before steam blew out in front of it.

 **Chapter 2**

The Titans were having a sort of Pizza party back at the tower. There was only one last slice of pizza left. Cyborg then decided to point out who gets it. "And the last slice of pizza goes to... Terra!" Everyone was happy for her, while Terra was surprised. "Alright!" "Whoo!" "You're the winner!" "Congratulations." Then, it comically went to the end of some sort of football game with Cyborg as the announcer. "Just a rookie, and already, you're an MVP holding the coveted four-cheese trophy. Terra, the world wants to know...how does it feel?" Terra felt slightly out of words. "Um, good? And kind of greasy." Robin and Starfire lifted Terra up as Cyborg's microphone went to Robin. "Seriously, Terra, good job tonight. We're glad to have you on the team." It then went to Starfire and the Raven next. "And we are most mirthful to claim you as our friend." "Yeah. What they say." Beast Boy then turned into a dog and then licked Terra, making her giggle. "Beast Boy." Terra then blushed. "Thanks, guys. Really, for everything. But you shouldn't... I'm just doing my job, you know? No big deal." Beast Boy felt otherwise. "Well, it's a big deal to us. Good friends, don't come along every day, you know?" Cyborg then shuts down the tower after putting up the defenses, with a simple handprint scan. The lights then turn off before Cyborg yawns. "Alright, y'all, Titans Tower's locked up and Cyborg's shuttin' down." Cyborg then went to his room. Robin had the similar idea for everyone else. "We should all get some sleep. We may have stopped Slade tonight, but we need to figure out what he's planning tomorrow." They then went to their rooms. "Night." "Pleasant shlorvaks!" "Nighty-night, Terra." Terra felt a nervous tinge. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Later, at the hallway, she noticed Beast Boy in front of her door and ran over to him. Beast Boy blushed from the sight of her. "Hi." Terra was confused. "Hi." After a brief moment of awkward silence, Terra looked both ways. "Okay, well, nice talking to you." Beast Boy was not about to let her go and instead, held out a gift for Terra. "I kinda made you something." Terra then turned around and noticed Beast Boy's gift. "You did?" "Yeah. Went a little crazy with the glue gun." Beast Boy showed it to prove this point and tried to get it off as Terra opened her gift. After that, she opened the lid of her gift sideways to the left and saw her reflection. Terra was surprised. "Oh! Beast Boy, it's... I don't know what to say." Beast Boy felt otherwise and decided to ask her out. "You could say yes. 'Cause I'm about to ask you out on a date, you know, like you did last time." Terra was at a loss for words. "Oh. Wow." "So...you wanna do something tomorrow night?" Terra felt that tomorrow night would not be best, especially when they can just do it tonight. Besides, she has something important to show Robin first. "Tomorrow? How about tonight, instead?" Beast Boy's eyes widened with surprise. "What? For realsies?!" Terra smiled and nodded. "Yep. For realsies." Beast Boy then let out a shout of excitement. "Whoo-hoo!" Terra then interrupted him there. "But, first, I got something important to tell Batman, then we'll go, alright? Oh, and we might bring a special guest, too. To, you know, hang out." Beast Boy knew that it was okay, considering that it was something important that Terra had to do. Besides, she did say "yes" technically. "Sure. Anything for my girl." Terra giggled from that as she was going back inside to get her laptop. "Beast Boy." Then, the door closed for a couple of seconds before it opened again. "I'll meet you by your window, okay?" Beast Boy showed his lovestruck expression as Terra dashed for the lab. "Okay."

A minute later, near the lab, Terra spoke with Batman about going it alone to reach out to Rose. "You plan on reaching out to Rose tonight, aren't you?" "Yeah. Something has to be done to save her." "Look, Terra. I know you want to help her, and I'm not against it, but there could be times when Rose takes advantage of you when you least expect it. You want to make a decision? Make one, but be prepared to deal with the consequences." Terra then walked off. "Okay, Batman. Good night." She then walked away and thought of where Rose could be right now. "Maybe, if I bring just myself and Beast Boy there, Rose will see that we mean no harm."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was excited as he looked at himself through a mirror. "Oh, yeah! Who's got a date tonight? You do! Of course, all you had to do was knock on the door and say.. 'Yo, Terra, you, me, movies, Friday.' 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' 'You wanna go for a ride on my moped?' 'Ruff ruff' 'Ple-e-ase?' Anything would have been better than giving her a glue-covered box and acting like a total goober!" Beast Boy then took a deep breath and calmed down. "But, you got yourself a date and that's all that matters." Terra cleared her throat, surprising him when Beast Boy turned to notice Terra flying outside. He quickly grew embarrassed she had to see that. "Um, how long have you been standing there?" Terra shrugged. "Long enough. Wanna go out?" Beast Boy grew confused and then excited. "Huh? Yeah!" He then decided to play it cool. "I mean, uh, that's cool." He then walked toward Terra. "But why didn't you just knock on the door?" Terra lent out her hand to Beast Boy. "I did kinda tell you I'd meet you by the window, didn't I? That fact aside, do you trust me?" Beast Boy smiled. "More than anyone I've ever met." He then grabbed her hand, before she and Beast Boy left the tower. "So, you wanna catch a late movie?"

Inside the tower, Cyborg got out of his room, feeling hungry as his stomach growled, and went to the kitchen. "Oh, man! I knew I shouldn't have given up that last slice of pizza." He then opened the refrigerator and yawned as he was getting a foot long sub out. "Oh, well. Nothing a footlong ham and beef jerky sandwich won't.." But before he could finish the sentence, Cyborg was shocked upon noticing Slade's entire robot army inside. Cyborg could not believe his eyes. "No."

 **Chapter 3**

Rose was moving in on them, seemingly about to attack when she just touched both Beast Boy and Terra's shoulders, surprising them. "Boo!" "Wah!" "Gah!" Then, Rose giggled as did Terra. "So, that's your boyfriend, right, Terra?" Terra smiled. "Of course, he is". Beast Boy was quite curious. "Okay, what is she doing here?!" Terra knew she needed to explain. "Oh, that's right. She's a special guest for tonight." Beast Boy was still suspicious of her motives. "And how do you know she's legit?" "Because I invited her, silly, to learn more about her." Beast Boy then noticed a picture of Rose's family inside her belt pocket and decided to play along. "Go on."

Then, later, Beast Boy, Terra, and Rose were outside on a hill at night. "When you asked me out again, I didn't realize you meant out of town." Terra turned to the two. "Looks cool, doesn't it?" Beast Boy nodded in agreement to answer her question. Rose agreed as well. "It's actually..not bad." "Guess sometimes you have to leave a place to really appreciate it." The wind blew on Terra's hair for a bit and stopped. "You hungry?" Beast Boy smiled. "Always."

Later, they arrived at a restaurant by the name "Ben's" where Beast Boy and Terra stopped by for food. They then went inside the restaurant and sat down. Beast Boy looked at the menu, but noticed nothing but food involving meat, while Rose looked at hers and noticed the tasty pretzel bites as appetizers. He turned to the waitress. "Um, don't suppose you guys have a veggie burger?" The waitress only stared at him for a bit. Terra then grabbed the menu from Beast Boy and set it down. "We'll just get the usual, Pam." Rose then made her order next. "Oh, and we'd like some pretzel bites for the appetizers!" Terra then turned back to Beast Boy. "So, I'm guessing you've been here before?" Terra picked up her spoon. "I've been everywhere before. I was quite the traveller before I became a Titan, remember?" Rose wanted to know more about her. "Okay, what's the coolest place you've ever been to?" Terra just stared at the back of her spoon. "Don't know. Probably Titans Tower. But there's plenty of cool stuff out here. Who knows? If you're really nice to me, maybe I'll give you the tour." At that moment, Pam set out two plates of pumpkin pie with cream on top along with a plate full of nine pretzel bites with cheese sauce. Terra gave the spoon to Beast Boy as Rose passed three to Terra, three to Beast Boy, and kept the last three. "Dig in." Beast Boy then took a bite of the pumpkin pie and was surprised by the taste. He then removed the spoon from his mouth and spoke sullenly. "This is the greatest pie in the history of pie." Rose spoke next. "If you think that's good, wait 'till you try the pretzel bites!" Then, both Terra and Beast Boy ate the pretzel bites and were impressed with the taste and crispy texture. "Mm! That is so good!" "Yeah, no kidding, Rose! I should have tasty food like this more often!" Terra had an idea for another pie shop. "There's a place about 200 miles outside of Gotham that bakes a mean cherry. But for apple, this is the best there." Suddenly, Rose noticed a reflection of Slade in the mirror and gasped before turning to notice that Slade wasn't here. Terra probably knew that Slade was not far behind, judging from Rose's reaction. She then laid out her change. "Let's get outta here. Night's still young." Beast Boy still hasn't finished his pie. "But...pie!" She then grabbed Beast Boy by the wrist. "You can take it to go." She then noticed Beast Boy's communicator and bent down to pick it up. "Oh, wait. You dropped something." Then, she overheard Robin's voice. "Beast Boy, come in!"

Back at Titans Tower, the Titans were still under attack. Slade's robots were closing in with Robin struggling to call Beast Boy, but to no avail. "Beast Boy, where are you? Answer me!" Robin then ran from them and fell through the hole toward Slade's robots and kicked them one at a time, only to find more of them coming. He quickly managed to flee from them and get behind one of the walls, adjacent to Starfire and Cyborg. "He's not responding!" Raven then appeared in front of Robin. "Terra's not in her room." Robin then turned back to the others. "Somebody wanna explain how 200 armed robots got past my security?" Batman knew how that was possible. "Someone must've traced the tower's coordinates to Slade undetected." Cyborg tried to access the computer, but had no luck and instead got zapped. "Can't even access the computer! We're locked out!" "They are too numerous to fight! What shall we do?" Robin had the best answer he could think of. "Fight anyway. Titans, go!" Robin then kicked one of the robots and then sliced another's face off with his birdarang. Another tried to punch him, only to end up hit with an uppercut and then kicked in the face. Cyborg then punched two robots before Starfire lasered the other robots. She even grabbed one of them and tossed it at the other robots. She then charged toward the robots and fired lasers from her hands, just as Raven swiped one robot to one side and another on the other. She then blocked one of the lasers and then prepared to defeat it. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She then launched several blades at the robot, shutting it down, only to find more of them coming from her room. That peeved Raven more than anything. "That's my room!" She then sent 2 square shaped pieces of debris, toward the robots, crushing them one at a time. "Nobody goes in my room!" She then created a vertical crater, trapping and crushing the other robots. However, Cyborg fell prey to that and ended up falling down toward the Rec room. Cyborg then starting to get up when a robot grabbed a bench-press and whacked Cyborg with it toward a wall. It then tried to land a punch but missed and wound up being pummeled itself and tossed toward the same wall. Another then got the jump on Cyborg as did another, only for both of them to be tossed aside to the floor. The next two did succeed and pounded Cyborg to the wall. They then closed in on Cyborg and began attacking but missed. "Don't know how you guys got in, but I know how you're getting out!" He then thrust his fist toward the robot, impaling it. He then grabbed another by the face and tossed it toward a wall just as Starfire did the same for another one of them. She then punched another in the face three times before she hit another in the face with her laser eyes. She then quickly found herself caught and surrounded by 4 robots. 4 more jumped in to help. Starfire, then, finally had had enough and shot out 6 lasers from her eyes, freeing herself.

Elsewhere, the robots were entering a code in the bomb when suddenly, Batman halted the robots progress by tossing a batarang at the bomb, shutting it down. Robin then used his Bo staff to dispatch three or four robots and roared as he charged toward more of the robots.

Meanwhile, Terra, Rose, and Beast Boy were now at an amusement park riding the Megacoaster. Beast Boy and Terra clearly enjoyed themselves as Rose gave a feigned smile.

After the ride, Beast Boy, Rose, and Terra were sitting on a bench, although only Beast Boy was sitting on the top of the bench as Terra sat normally. He was very excited from that ride. "Yeah! This place is awesome!" Rose turned to Terra. "So, what do you find so special about coming here?" Terra then explained why they came here, apart from the cool rides there. "Spent a lot of time here when I was on the road. This is the closest thing I had to a home." Beast Boy then bent over to her. "You mean besides Titans Tower?" Terra then gave a sort of concerned look. "Yeah. So, you wanna ride the bumper cars or-" Beast Boy could tell something was wrong. "Terra, is everything okay?" Rose saw that look as well. "Yeah. You seem kinda nervous." Terra turned to him and smiled. "Totally. What makes you-" Beast Boy knew the reason as he saw it. "Because I'm having fun, and I really want you to have fun, but if you're not, you know, with me..." Terra then expressed her happiness once again as she poked her arm at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you're my definition of fun." She then stood up and held Beast Boy's hand. "Come on, let's ride some more rides." Rose then went with the two of them. "All right, but only if I pick the first bumper car."

First, Beast Boy, Rose, and Terra rode on bumpercars with Terra and Rose winning and on par with each other. Next, they ride on a spinner with both having fun on it, up until Terra felt sick and held her mouth as her face turned green as Beast Boy was practically getting dizzy and some saliva careening out of his mouth, although Rose was having a good time all around. Then, she, Rose, and Beast Boy took pictures of themselves with the first picture showing Beast Boy confused and Rose putting her arm over his shoulders as Terra smiled from far away as the rest showed funny pictures with Terra, Rose, and Beast Boy "showing their guns" and Beast Boy hanging upside down as a vampire making Terra laugh and Rose was in the pose of a vampire hunter. It also showed a picture of Terra holding and hugging Beast Boy as a puppy with Rose patting him on the head. Then, the next four pictures showed that Terra and Rose were jumped by Beast Boy, who received an uppercut as a reflexive response, leaving Terra embarrassed and Rose surprised, although they both got a laugh out of it. Then, the final picture showed both Terra and Beast Boy being surprised while Rose smirked. After that, they then went on a scary ride, amusing Terra and exciting Rose while it scared the dickens out of Beast Boy, who tipped over to Terra's side, practically traumatized, as Terra blushed and smiled. They then played a ball game with Beast Boy, knocking down all the cans before Terra got her turn. Unfortunately, though, Terra's ball only landed on the ground, much to her dismay before Rose took care of that problem, leaving Terra very happy. She then hugged both Beast Boy and Rose and then both laugh. Next up, they watch as fireworks are shot up into the sky and explode, lighting it up. Finally, they make their way to the Ferris wheel as Terra crosses her arm with Beast Boy's and Rose crosses hers with Terra's.

Beast Boy, Rose, and Terra were already inside the Ferris Wheel as he scooter over close to Terra. He then spoke to her. "So, what made you say "yes"?" Terra then grew weary. "Excuse me?" "About going out with me, with Rose hanging with us. It was the ears, wasn't it?" Beast Boy wiggles his pointy ears as he said his next statement. "Ladies love the pointy ears." Terra only giggled a bit and then answered. "Actually, it was because... of all the things I could've done tonight, I realized all I really wanted to do is spend time with you." Beast Boy found that understandable. "Lucky for me, you didn't have other plans." Rose remembered Terra's lesson and then what she needs to tell them. "Well, that's what friends do. They help each other and tell each other everything. That's why there's something I need to tell you." Beast Boy grew confused. "Huh?" "Beast Boy, Terra, if you guys knew something bad about me, would you still be my friends?" Beast Boy undoubtedly answers truthfully. "Of course." "I mean, if you guys were really my friends, I could tell you anything, and no matter how horrible it was, you two would still like me, right?" Beast Boy was determined to help make the relationship work as was Terra. "Yes." "We promise, Rose. No matter what." Unfortunately, neither one noticed Slade in the shadows. Fortunately, Terra decided to break the ice. "In fact, I have something I can only show you now, because you're my friend. It's a very special gift and you've earned it." Rose smiled and blushed. "Oh, that's so sweet. What is it?" Then, Terra got out the picture and gave it to her. "Here you go. It's a picture of your real family, before, well, you know." Rose gasped upon seeing the photo and realized that what Terra said actually was the truth. "I-I don't believe it. You were telling the truth!" Terra knew what she had done by now. "You had to see with your own eyes. You needed to know for sure yourself." Rose realized something else from Terra as well. "You knew. You knew I was lying." "Yeah, and my friends probably have their hands full with a bunch of robots right now." Beast Boy grew curious and wanted to make sure he heard right. "Wait, what'd you say?" "I sent Slade the coordinates to the tower." Beast Boy gasped in horror. "No way!" "But there's still time to save them!" "Rose is right, Beast Boy. The sooner we get back to the tower, the sooner we can save our friends." Then, Slade's voice pitched in with a slight hint of anger and disappointment. "So, the truth comes out, doesn't it?" The voice earned a gasp from Terra as Beast Boy and Rose turned to notice Slade. "Slade." "And to think, you would've been my apprentice." He then got up and walked toward the two of them.

 **Chapter 4**

As Slade walked toward them, Terra got defensive for both Rose and Beast Boy. "Back off, Slade! She's with us now!" Slade only responded in his usual voice with a tinge of anger. "Do you really believe this?" He then grabbed Beast Boy by the wrist and tossed him to the door, causing it to break apart and leaving him literally hanging in the edge of Ferris wheel pod. Slade then glanced over to Rose. "You and I are going to have a long talk, my dear. Did you think you and your little friends could just run away?" Beast Boy quickly got back up and got defensive for Rose as did Terra. "Let her go!" Beast Boy then turned into a raptor and roared at him as he circled around Slade before leaping onto him with Terra joining him, straight off the doorway of the Ferris and on top of another, leaving Rose concerned. "Beast Boy! Terra!" Terra was determined to defend her. "Rose, run!" Slade had a different idea. "Stay where you are, child." Terra only stared daggers at him. "You don't get to tell her what to do, not after what you did to her family!" He then kicked Terra and Beast Boy off of him, tossing him to another Ferris. Slade then hopped up to his feet and turned to see Beast Boy as a bird before he turned into a tiger and leapt onto the Ferris before circling around him as Terra got up her own way: with a rock-like podium and hopped onto it. Beast Boy eventually pounced on Slade, only for him to block with his staff, keeping the green tiger at bay before tossing him off the Ferris. He then stepped forward only to notice Beast Boy on the same Ferris as Rose. They both look up to see Slade, although only Rose gasped from seeing him before he jumped down and swept at Beast Boy only to miss, although he did cause Beast Boy to fall, only for him to grab the metal fence for support. As Slade approached, Beast Boy got back on the top of the Ferris as a gorilla, causing him to step back. Beast Boy roared as he got closer to Slade before he jumped off, causing the green gorilla to give chase as he climbed through every part of it, leading to another Ferris before Slade did a switcheroo and grabbed him although Terra cheered for Beast Boy. "You can get him, Beast Boy! I know you can!" "You and Terra think you know her? You're wrong. She never even liked you." Beast Boy then grabbed Slade, smacked him to the top of the Ferris and tossed him off in anger of what Slade said about Rose. Beast Boy then panted heavily, still in Gorilla form when Terra appeared on a floating rock with Rose next to her and tried to get him to come with her. "Beast Boy, come on!" But before he could, he turned to notice that Slade was on top of another ferry. Then, Beast Boy leapt on top of Slade, turning into a baboon, knocking him off the ferry and onto another. Then, Slade hopped off the ferry and on top of the structure holding the "Big Wheel" sign on both sides front and back in-between and then got pounced on once again as Terra watched with worry for Beast Boy. Rose turned to her. "Uh, now would be a good time to help your friend." Eventually, Slade got the upper hand as he pinned Beast Boy to the ground and was about to throw his punch at him. "Terra!" Terra saw that and yelled out as she created an earthquake mostly centering the Ferris wheel. "Beast Boy, fly!" Beast Boy glared in understanding and then turned into a bird and flew away much to Slade's dismay. "Terra, no!" Terra glared at him. With that, eventually, the Ferris Wheel fell down and was destroyed, although they had no idea that Slade managed to hop out of it to safety in the nick of time. Then, Beast Boy, Rose, and Terra entered the house of mirrors, not knowing that Slade is following them.

The two titans and escapee then walked on into the house of mirrors up until they reached a dead end. Beast Boy turned to Rose. "So, you want to do the right thing, right?" "More than anything." Terra walked up to Rose. "Then, come with us. We can help you." Rose still felt worried and unsure. "I'm not sure I can go with you. I can't." Terra grew a bit puzzled. "Well, considering the time we had, I don't see why not." Slade then spoke and showed up behind Rose. "Because she is not your friend. She is my apprentice, or rather, my daughter." Beast Boy then glanced at what he assumed was the real Slade and stared daggers at him. "The girl you knew was merely an illusion, a fantasy. In reality, she's been working for me." Beast Boy felt that he already knew that. "I already know that! Terra figured that out!" "Perhaps, but did she ever tell you why she worked for me?" Terra then spoke next. "Sure. Because you took her in after you annihilated her real family!" Beast Boy then ran to a mirror and punched it and proceeded to to the same to any different, unbroken mirror while Terra did the same in an alternating manner as Slade some each sentence. "I found her. I trained her to be as strong as she is now. And then I sent her to destroy your little 'T'. From the inside out." Beast Boy stepped back, panting heavily as Terra prepared for battle herself. "Even if that was true, Rose would never!" "Tonight, her orders were to strike, but then, she had to ruin everything by exposing her goals to you two, all because of a major error in judgment. But, despite all that, she was kind enough to deactivate the security at Titans Tower. Batman and your friends are being annihilated as we speak." Terra then spoke to him. "All the more reason to stop you quickly, so that we can hurry and save our friends!" Terra and Beast Boy turned to see the real Slade and Rose. "And you, too." Slade then spoke next. "That is a shame, really. I guess I'll just have to put the both of you down at once." Beast Boy then roared in primal anger just before turning into a tiger and pouncing on Slade before he grabbed the green tiger and put him on the ground quickly. Beast Boy growled at him before Slade got out his laser gun and shot it at Beast Boy, damaging him while also causing him to revert to human form. As Slade prepared his weapon, Terra gasped out of worry for Beast Boy as he weakly tried to get up with Rose unsheathing her Katana. "No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Slade glanced back at Rose. "Dear child, you don't have any friends." Rose knew that Slade was right about that, but was determined just the same. "I never had any, but that's about to change." Then, Rose attacked Slade as she leapt up and kicked Slade, knocking him back against the mirror, breaking it completely into pieces. Terra was impressed with her, especially since now she wants to do good. "Nice shot." "Thanks." Slade then got back up. "Come now, Rose. Is that any way to treat your father?" Rose only stared daggers at Slade. "You are not my father!" She then tossed her katana toward Slade, managing to trap his arm by the clothes on it onto a nearby mirror. Then, Slade removed the katana and dropped it. "Is that the best you can do?" Then, suddenly, a very large shadow fell over him. That shadow came from Beast Boy, on his feet as a bear with one paw raised to strike. The claws send Slade to the floor and knock his blaster away, and the ursine Titan goes after him as Terra and Rose give him space. When the masked villain stands up again, fresh gouges are visible on his armor and mask. Beast Boy then pins him, at which point, Terra decides to assist him and had to usher Rose to safety. "Get out of here, Rose. Now!" As instructed, Rose turned and ran through the opening in the mirror wall. Then, after a moment of sprinting, Rose stopped at another reflective wall, caught full sight of herself with a gasp, and backed away slowly. More images of the slim, athletic snow-white haired girl appear on the glass sheets, a multiplicity of shocked, speechless, hopelessly confused Roses, staring every which way. Eventually, she collapsed before her huge, distorted reflections did. "Beast Boy, Terra, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Then, Terra and Beast Boy walked over to her. "If that's true, then why did you let it?" Rose then stands up. "I don't know, okay? I don't know. Slade...he helped me, saved me from myself. He said I owed him, but..." Terra knew what she was going to say. "But then, you found out about who your real family was and what really happened to them. You didn't know better back then, but now you do." Beast Boy still couldn't believe it. "So, it was all a game? You were just pretending?" "Pretending to go along with Slade for the time being ever since the last time we met, if that's what you mean. Besides, you guys said you two'd be my friends no matter what, remember?" Rose reached out to touch Terra's shoulder, but Terra only put her hand on hers. "That's right. We did say that. But, by the same token, Slade was right, at least in the past. You didn't have any friends, but right now? Right now, you've got two friends who will do everything they can to help you through this, no matter what it takes, or how long it takes." Rose stared in surprise with a smile across her face as Beast Boy agreed. "Yeah. Who would've thought you were like Terra a long time ago? I'd do anything to help her, just like I'd do anything to help you, too, Rose." Rose looked down at the ground with a smile before Terra put her hand on her shoulder. "Rose, you are who you choose to be, not what Slade makes you." Rose moves Terra's hand from her shoulder and looked back at her. "Thank you, Terra." Then, Slade spoke, prompting Rose to back up, bow her head, and closed her eyes. "Rose, come. We've had a change of plans." Rose's eyes open back up before she and Slade slowly retreat into a shadowy niche as Rose smiled and gave Terra and Beast Boy a thumbs-up. Terra and Beast Boy then turned to each other. "So, now, what do we do, Terra?" "We go back and save our friends." Then, the hexagonal rainbow gem on Terra's necklace flower and shines brightly.

The next day, the tower looked like a hundred miles of bad road, thanks to the onslaught of Slade's robots. As the four Titans and Batman spoke, it showed a cluttered stairwell with a robot sprawling on the landing, the ceiling of the gym with an arm hanging limply, and the garage, in which a large pile of robots has accumulated. "Well...looks like we won." "Then, why does it not feel like a victory?" "So, Rose was actually taken advantage of like Terra would've been?" "It apparently seems so, Raven." "Good thing Terra and Beast Boy went into help her." Then, at the operations center, Cyborg worked a few controls on his arm as he, and the other three Titans re gathered where the couch sand coffee table used to be. "I've regained access to the computer. Security codes and encryption strings have all been reset." "And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed." "Problem is, Rose gave Slade more than secret codes and hidden cameras. She gave him us. Our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know." Robin put his balled fist into his hand as he says his response. "It doesn't matter. Once Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready." Batman turned to Robin as he concurred with him. "I agree. Terra may be on the verge of discovering a new power, a new strength. But we'll have to stay in close contact until then." As the conversation went on further, Beast Boy was watching Terra meditate as her hexagonal rainbow gem on her necklace glowed with six rocks floating around her. "And Beast Boy?" "He will be all right?" "He just needs a little time." The green, large dog looked on as Terra floated when all of a sudden, her gem flowed brightly. That caused Terra to open her eyes. "Huh?" After that, the gem shone even brighter until it was too bright, causing Terra and Beast Boy to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed down, Terra and Beast Boy looked to notice that the six rocks are now turned into rainbow-colored crystals with a glowing white center in the middle, amazing Terra and Beast Boy, who changed back to human form. "Whoa. I didn't know you could do that, Terra." Terra then looked Beast Boy and grinned. "You know? Neither did I." She then looked at her reflection in one of the crystals before smiling with her eyes widened. "I think I may have just discovered a new power!"


	11. Fractured

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Fractured"**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and rainy night when a couple of lasers hit the street lights. The lasers came from a gun, who belonged to Johnny Rancid. "Yeah. Ha ha ha ha!" Johnny Rancid lasered everything all over the place. "Boom! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Ha ha ha ha! Yeah!" The lasers hit the car and lamppost, scaring two citizens away as Johnny Rancid passed by. "That's right, run and hide. The streets belong to Johnny Rancid." Then, a voice rang out. "Not today, Johnny!" Then, Johnny looked up to see Robin and, interesting enough, Terra in her own motorcycle clad in rocks to cover the metal, especially in her black suit with green piping, wearing a bike helmet similar to Robin's except that the lenses were blue and the helmet was black with a yellow 'T' symbol on it, falling toward him on their bikes before speeding up enough so that he wouldn't get hit. Johnny then turned around to face Robin and Terra. "End of the road, Johnny." "You've got nowhere to go!" Johnny only smirked and poked some fun. "Robin, a little birdie name for a little birdie Boy, and Terra, a little girl who's-" Then, Terra angrily interrupted. "Gonna rock your world if you keep talking about my friend like that!" Despite his plan to strike a nerve, Johnny was quite actually intrigued as she revved her bike's engines loudly. "Yeesh, girl. No need to lash out. It doesn't matter, though. You two can't stop me." Then, Johnny revved his engine before doing a wheelie. "You two can't even catch me." Johnny laughed as he passed by Robin and Terra.

Lightning struck the sky as Johnny attempted to laser Robin and Terra only for him to swerve out of the way and for Terra to press a button on her bike that converts it into a crystal-like bike, looking like a sort of diamond armor-clad, light cycle to reflect the lasers that hit. Then, Robin attempted to hit Johnny with his two grenade discs, only for Johnny to destroy them with his laser gun. "Aw. Did big bad Johnny break the birdie's favorite toy?" Terra growled at Johnny in response to his insult. "Nobody, I repeat, nobody talks to my friend like that!" Johnny then glanced at Terra. "You know something, princess? Your bike looks much more innovative." Johnny then sped up away from them, leaving Terra confused. "Okay, I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Then, the two Titans sped up to catch up to him. Just as they swerved right, Johnny began shooting at them with lasers again, annoying Terra. "Ugh, again with the lasers? Seriously?!" Then, Robin got to the other side and karate chopped his wrist, causing him to let go of his gun. Then, Robin bumped Johnny over to Terra, who stopped him with her bike. He glanced over at her as he shakes his wrist. "Who would've thought that your bike would be unbreakable, too?" Then, Terra gave an annoyed look. "Ugh, now I know that's a compliment." Then, Johnny kicked the crate of oranges toward Robin as one landed on his helmet while another hit his bike. Terra saw what Johnny was going to do. "Robin, look out!" Her warning was too late as Johnny had just hit his bike against Robin's back wheel, swerving him off-course and causing Robin to stumble off his bike and on the street. Both Johnny and Terra stopped their bikes. "Looks like you still need training wheels." As Johnny left, Terra was obviously infuriated. "That'll teach you to mess with my friend." Then, Terra shot a tracker at the unsuspecting Johnny's bike. She then helped Robin up. "Are you okay?" "I'll be fine, but we still have to stop Johnny Rancid." Terra then got out her own tracker from her bike. "And we will. I managed to place a tracker on him." The red dot beeped and flashed on the city map, currently updating his location. "He doesn't even suspect a thing."

Lightning struck again as Johnny Rancid was headed towards the bridge with both Terra and Robin catching up to him. As they neared the gates, Johnny Rancid glared at Robin and Terra. "You two can't fight, you two can't ride, and you two can't win." Then, Johnny purposely hit the car on the back and went to the top of the rope of the bridge. Then, while Robin proceeded to do the same to catch up, Terra simply used her powers to lift the motorcycle upward and onto the bridge's rope, surprising Johnny. Then, lightning struck before Johnny turned to Robin and Terra. "Face it, bird boy, you're just a stupid, little kid." That angered Terra more than it did Robin. "That's it! No one, but no one calls my friend a stupid, little kid!" Then, Terra angrily sped up just before Johnny did a wheelie and sped up off the rope. As angry as she was, Terra then decided to do a wheelie as well and went up into the air. Unfortunately, Robin did not do a wheelie and just went off the rope. Then, while Johnny and Terra got on just fine, surprising Johnny, Robin wasn't doing so well. "What?!" "Stop!" Then, she fired at Johnny Rancid's bike with her prism beam, knocking him off-course toward the ocean before Terra turned around and sped up to help catch Robin. However, she was too late as Robin crashed into the support pillar of the bridge, but not too late to save Robin before it exploded. Terra then went off-course and floated in the air on her bike. Terra decided to check on Robin. "Phew, that was close." Robin only sprained his right arm, and fractured it in the process. "Gah!" That had Terra concerned, earning a gasp from her. "Robin!" Robin, despite the critical condition, had to reassure her. "It's okay, Terra. I just need to give my arm a break." Terra knew that he may be right. "You're right. We need to get back to the tower and get you fixed up. We'll worry about Johnny Rancid some other time." Surprisingly, Robin agreed. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Terra." That confused Terra. "Huh? Agreeing with my advice instead of disregarding it? That doesn't sound like you, and you agree with it every time, too." Terra then placed her fingers on her chin to think it over as they make their way back to the tower. "Hmm."

 **Chapter 2**

Back at the tower, Raven put her glowing hand on the cast in Robin's arm just as Terra walked over to Raven. "So, how's he doing?" "I've reduced the injury to a minor fracture, but he's still gonna need that cast for a few weeks." Terra then got behind Robin. "The good news is, though, I actually handled my bike well. I give that a 10 out of 10." Robin only moved his arm away violently in frustration, catching Terra off-guard as she yelped in surprise. "Ah! I don't believe this. How could I make such a stupid mistake?" Then, Starfire walked over to Robin and had to comfort him. "Robin, please no more Robin yelling at Robin." Terra and Cyborg stepped in. "Blaming yourself isn't gonna fix everything right now." "Yeah, man, stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen." Robin only squinted his eyes a bit. "Not to me they don't." Then, Beast Boy had an idea and hopped to the same side of the couch as Robin before getting out a marker. "Dude, I know just how to cheer you up. We all have to sign your.." Before he could finish, Terra interrupted by clearing her throat. "Now's not the time nor the place, Beast Boy." "..or not." Then, Beast Boy practically slithered off the couch before Robin stood back up. "Look, guys, thanks for the concern, but-" "No!" Then, the four Titans grabbed Robin altogether while Terra looked on in surprise before wincing and inhaling sharply for Robin. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning, let alone the evening." Starfire believed that Robin was going after Johnny Rancid. "You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid." Then, Robin calmed down a bit, as he was already calm. "I know. I was just reaching for the remote." The other four Titans grew confused while Terra basically saw that coming as Robin calmly brushed his friends' arms off and stood back up, walking from the couch. "You mean.." "You're not gonna be all crazy, determined?" "And insist that you are fine when you clearly are not?" "Or yell at us for tryin' make you stay home?" "Surprisingly, no, Raven. Robin's been like that last night, too." Robin then turned to the other five. "You guys can handle Rancid without me. With this on my arm, I'll probably just mess it up again." Terra felt otherwise. "Look, Robin. I'm all in for you getting a rest, but you can't blame yourself for what happened. Everyone makes mistakes and learns from them. No big deal." Robin, however, insisted that they take care of Rancid without him. "Go. Take him down. I'll be just fine by my.." Suddenly, Robin was overcome by a sudden headache, which, in turn, caused him to drop the remote, concerning the five Titans as both Terra and Starfire gasped. "Huh?" "Dude!" "Robin!" "What's wrong?" Then, Terra's gem on her necklace glowed brightly, sensing something emerging from Robin's head and sending that message to Terra. "Uh, guys? I think that something is about to pop out of Robin's head. Literally." Robin clutched his head as something did pop out of his head, as Terra eloquently described. After it did, it landed on a ground and reformed into a little buck-toothed Robin look-alike with and bounced on his butt before he landed on his feet. "Yay! I made it! Robin, hi!" Starfire covered his eyes while Beast Boy and Terra stared in surprise mouths agape with Cyborg just staring in surprise. Raven, however, as surprised as she is, still used her normal look. "Didn't see that coming." Robin then stood up as Starfire moved her hands away from her eyes. "Who are you?" The Robin look-alike then introduced himself. "I'm, uh, I'm you!" That earned a shock look from both Robin and Terra. "Huh?"

Later, Cyborg checked the DNA scanner and found that both Robin and his lookalike are exactly the same, at least for the match. "DNA's identical." Cyborg turned to Robin. "Little dude was right. He really is you." That in turn made Terra snap in shock. "What?!" Then, the little Robin bounced around and ran around. "We're DNA buddies! Yay! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Aha-ha-ha!" Robin felt just as disconcerted as Terra, but in his own way. "You've got to be kidding." "Robin's right. There's no way, now how that this little dude is him." Then, the impish lookalike began signing indistinctly as he began checking out the kitchen drawers, unknowingly making a mess before heading to the door, making it open and close repeatedly as Beast Boy walked up to him. "Wow! Look in here. Cool! Open, close. Open, close. Open, close. Open-" But before Beast Boy could continue, he noticed the abundant mess the impish lookalike made. "Hey, you're makin' a mess." The lookalike only hopped upward and went to the couch and ate a piece off of it before spitting it out, making Terra angry before grabbing him and moving him away from the couch. "No! The couch is off-limits." Then, just as Raven was walking over to the couch to try and find out how he got behind the couch as he jumped upwards, the lookalike was revealed to be riding on Raven's book, surprising Terra while Raven gets annoyed. "What the..?" "The book of Azar is not a toy." Starfire giggled at all the friendly mischief, however while Robin had a theory as Terra walked over to Robin. "Well, if someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job." Then, the lookalike went to Robin and sprayed it as he explained, unfortunately for Robin and Terra. "No, not a clone. I'm you, from another universe." Terra expressed her disgust as she swiped the saliva off her face as Robin swiped the saliva off his face as well. "Ugh! You don't have to spray it, you know." Then, the lookalike got out his magic finger identifiable by small orb of light glowing on top of it. Then, he pointed downwards, causing a small, red bicycle to appear from below the screen and biked away, revealing a sort of timeline, revealing certain details as he explained with Robin and Terra looking confused. "All the way from Dimension 498, Robin's double, DNA buddy, and number one fan.." Then, a ceiling lamp turned on above the small lookalike as a sort of spotlight. "Nosyarg Kcid!" Terra grew very confused at the sound of his name. "Nosyarg Kcid?" Starfire, however, welcomed him with a hug. "Welcome to our universe, small, amusing doppelgänger." The small, impish doppelgänger practically melted with love as Starfire smiled before Beast Boy and Terra walked up to him. "Yeah, nice to meet you, nosy nuzzy, uh.." Terra then nudged Beast Boy. "His name is Nosyarg." Beast Boy still found it confusing and went with a different name. "Yeah, I knew that. Ha ha. Uh, maybe we should just call you Larry." Larry then went up into the air. "My name is Larry now! Yay!" He then used his magic finger and changed the lower cased "r" into a capitalized "L" before he went crazy and went all over the lair at different spots and different forms. "Larry. Larry. Larry. Larry. Larry! Mr. Larry." He even ran across the floor before shaking both Beast Boy and Terra's hands. "Larry. Hey, Larry. Hi, how you doing, Larry?" Terra responded back to him. "Um, good? And kinda confused." "Larry!" Larry then went to Starfire and held her hand up. "Larry. Mwah! Mwah!" Starfire giggled as Raven watched, confused before Larry appeared at the left and right outside and inside her cloak (AKA below her cape). "Larry. Hey, Larry. Hi, how you doing, Larry?" Cyborg was just as confused as well when Larry appeared from his left shoulder pad, his left side, and even from inside his chest, although the lid just opened, revealing the ecstatic Larry inside before Cyborg closed it. Then, Larry spun around in front of Cyborg. "Larry! Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry! La la la la la! La-la-la-la-Larry! Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry." Cyborg gave a confused look. "Yeah. Um, how do you do all that stuff you did?" Larry then showed his pointer finger with a glowing orb on top. "Magic finger. Bends the rules of reality." As he summoned a saw, a screwdriver, and then a crayon in a sort of roulette manner, Terra had to ask Larry something before he got out his own comic book titled "Adventure Comics". "So, Larry, how did you get here, by any chance?" Larry then decided to explain how he got here. "See, Robin's Universe is here and Larry's is here. And I bend the rules so I can watch my hero Robin beat the bad guys all the time. But when he got hurt, I knew Larry could help, so I decided to pop over. But, I goofed and popped over inside your friend's noggin. Oops." Terra decided to put the emphasis on that. "Yeah. Emphasis on 'oops'." Beast Boy was still confused from stuff involving realities and dimensions and what-not. "Alternate dimensions? Bending realities?" He even groaned from trying to make sense of it. "All this science is hurting my brain." Larry then literally opened Beast Boy's head and puts a Band aid on to before closing it. "Huh?" Then, Beast Boy sighed in relief and smiled at the same time as Terra giggled. "See? Larry's here to help." Larry then went over to Robin to help fix his arm. "Now, watch me fix up that arm." Larry then tried to fix his arm, only to end up turning his arm into a hockey stick. "Oops." Then, just as Robin gave an angry look at him, the alarm sounded, turning their attention to the crime alert. Terra checked with Cyborg, who noticed who triggered the alarm and where he is. "What's going on?" "Johnny Rancid, downtown." The five Titans turned to Robin, who again insisted that they go without him. "Just go."

 **Chapter 3**

Later, at night, at Titans Tower, Robin was just changing the channels via remote. First, he was on the cooking channel with a chef in red doing a demonstration of some kind. "That is how we boil water." Next, he switched the channel to a sort of horror movie with the title "Dead will walk", then he flipped the channel to a wrestling match. Larry still tried to help fix Robin's arm as he still changed the channels, at different times. First, his arm turned into an accordion then it turned into a candy cane followed by an elephant's trunk, a fish, a chainsaw, a crab arm, and finally back to his normal, fractured arm in a cast. "Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Yay! 'Kay, this time I'll fix it up just right." Robin felt like he would mess up again and politely refused. "Let's just let it heal on its own." Then, Larry came up with a few ideas only for Robin to reject them for his own reasons as the communicator appeared next to Larry, then vanishes, before a computer appeared near Robin before it, too, vanishes upon refusal, and he suggested patching up his R Cycle, working out, cleaning his utility belt, alphabetizing his crime files, polish his birdarangs, and even iron his cape. "Hey, wanna check in with the team in your communicator?" "They're fine." "Ooh! I bet you wanna monitor the mission by computer." "Not really." "Oh, then don't you wanna patch up your R-cycle?" "No, thanks." "Wanna work out?" "No." "Clean your utility belt?" "No." "Alphabetize your crime files? Polish your boomerangs? Iron your cape?" "No! No! No!" Then, Larry looked at his magic finger and went back to the idea of fixing his arm as he went closer to Robin only to be kept at bat by Robin's foot. "Just let me fix your arm, please? You'll feel all.." "No! Ah. Cut it out! Get that thing away from me!" Then, Robin and Larry started fighting each other, literally. "Come on! Ah! I can help!" "Ah! Grr! Ah, Larry! Gah!" "Let me help. Let me help." Then, Robin has had enough. "Leave me alone!" Then, he pushed Larry off of him, causing him to land on the floor. However, upon doing so, Robin inadvertently broke Larry's magic finger, therefore breaking reality itself as the ground started to give off white cracks while Larry gasps. "Oops." The cracks then stretched across from the bottom to the top of the room as Larry held out his broken magic finger to further prove Robin's point. "Big oops." Eventually, outside, a big white beam emerged from the top of the tower, creating what appears to be a thunderstorm with only white spotlights emanating from the clouds as they stretched across the city.

Elsewhere, Starfire was firing starbolts at Johnny Rancid, missing him while she's accompanied by Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg in the air. Johnny turned to see them and sped off. Johnny then turned right, leaving behind some smoke as Cyborg noticed that as did Terra before they and Beast Boy noticed something else. "Don't you ever know when to stop, Johnny?" "Titans..! Wha?" The trio noticed a big white spotlight headed toward them before Raven flew up next to Terra. "That can't be good." "Yeah, no kidding." Then, the white spotlight, hit them, knocking them back as the five Titans fell on the ground. Then, Terra groaned as she woke up first and noticed that the city looks entirely like a sort of drawing. "What the.. Guys, you gotta see this!" Then, Cyborg woke up next before Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. After he looked around, he then walked up to Terra. "Uh, why does the entire world look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?" Terra grew even more alarmed about the situation upon noticing four walking flowers. "And what's with the flowers walking around town here? That makes no sense!" Raven agrees with her. "This is bad." Then, Beast Boy was running around in panic with no mouth, catching Terra's attention. Terra stopped Beast Boy. "Stop! Calm down, Beast Boy. Tell me what's wrong." Then, Beast Boy pointed to the part where his mouth should've been, but was missing it as he spoke in a non-understandable, muffled way. Although, for Terra, she understood that Beast Boy was missing his mouth and wants it back. "Let me guess. You just found out you're missing your mouth and you want it back." Beast Boy gave a thumbs up and a look that means a smile to show that Terra was right. Raven, however, saw the upside. "Okay, so it's not all bad." Terra was visibly confused as Beast Boy grew peeved and swiped Raven's mouth. "Really?" He then put it in his face. Then, ironically, he spoke in Raven's voice. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Then, the three Titans heard a couple of familiar voices and looked up, although Terra knew that somehow, they might be the reason. "Well, that's something you might want to ask them." Then, she and Raven stepped back as she spoke. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay out of this one." Then, Beast Boy panicked as he tried to run away, but wound up getting crushed by Robin and Larry. Robin then got up first as Terra dashed over to him. "Robin, are you okay?" Robin moved his hand away from his head after some rubbing. "Yep, just dandy." Larry then popped up safely, all spick and span, save for his broken finger. "We're still alive! Yay!" Larry then inadvertently sprayed both Robin and Terra with his saliva again, forcing them to wipe it off their faces. Starfire and Cyborg got curious as to what had just happened. "Robin!" "What happened?" Robin turned to Larry. "Yeah, what happened?" Then, Larry decided to explain as Beast Boy weakly got up and walked over to the Titans. "Remember how I can bend reality? Well, when you pushed me, we kinda broke it." Robin grew surprised with that answer. "You broke reality?" "We did. Together." Then, Robin grabbed Larry by the shirt and pulled him close to his face. "Oops." "Fix it. Now." Larry only held up his broken finger to remind him why he can't do that, at least not yet. "Can't. Heh. Magic finger's broke, too." Larry stared nervously for a bit before Robin walked up to Terra. "Terra, fix his finger." Terra felt completely unsure about it. "You want me to fix his finger with my new powers from my gem? It's not a good idea. Mixing my powers with his could destroy the dimensional boundaries and erase all of existence altogether." Beast Boy then stated in Raven's voice how much he wants his mouth back. "Who cares? I just want my mouth back." Larry then popped up in-between Beast Boy and Terra. "No problem. No problem. If anybody can fix reality, it's my hero, Robin." Robin was unsure about that as he tried to pry Larry away from him. "What makes you think I can fix it? I don't even understand how we broke it." Then, Cyborg spoke as Raven took her mouth back and put it back in. "Well, somebody's got to clean up this mess. Come on, y'all, we're heading for Titans Tower." Then, while Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were getting ahead, Larry, Starfire, and Terra stayed behind. Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, you're feeling okay?" Robin's statement proved otherwise. "The Universe is falling apart because I made another stupid mistake. How would you feel?" That was when Terra has about had it up to here with Robin beating himself up for everything. "Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it. Sure, you may have made some mistakes, but you can learn from them, remember?" Then, Larry popped up next to Robin with a cast on his broken finger. "Hey, DNA buddy, look! Now we're cast buddies, too." Terra giggled as Robin lifted up his left pointer finger in an act of sarcasm. "Yay." Then, suddenly, a big panic washed over the city as a drawing of a tank was headed toward the citizens and a couple of drawings of a dog chasing after another citizen. As more of the city gets warped, more and more people flee in panic. Beast Boy then yelled in a muffled manner, causing everyone to turn to the Tower. Terra saw the big white light emerging from it before her gem glowed. "Huh? Guys, I think my gem's reacting to whatever this light is. That must be where reality was broken." Then, Larry popped over near Robin's head and literally went inside it as he spoke. "Yay! And I betcha, Robin's already got a super smart plan for what to do when we get there." Robin then pulled Larry out of his head. "I'm just hoping we get there before we all go completely insane." To prove his point, Raven's hair is now similar to the bride of Frankenstein's hair. "Ditto." Then, suddenly, Starfire's head grew wings and literally dislodged itself from her body, which tried to put it back on as she spoke. "Do not despair. Our goal is in sight. The journey cannot last much longer." As Starfire's head flew around Terra concurred with Starfire. "She's right. It's not very far from here. We're just a hop, skip, and a jump away from Titans Tower." Then, Terra's body suddenly inflated as her belly grew bigger before her chest and butt follow suit while her arms and legs get soft and flabby, causing her clothes to get a bit tight, although only her necklace with her gem still fitted her. "Whoa!" The now obese Terra quickly grew embarrassed as she checked herself out. "Uh, let alone a bounce. I did want to gain some weight, at least, but that's obviously not what I had in mind." Then, Beast Boy panicked and pointed to the giant Godzilla like drawing. Cyborg knew that it could take longer than expected. "Actually, this could take a while." Terra knew that there was only one way to get there. "I say we 'roll' with it." Terra then giggled at the joke she made. "Get it? Roll? Because I'm so huge and fat now that I can roll around and.." Then, Terra quickly realized that they got the gist as they glared blankly at Terra. "Oh, yeah. You guys already get it." Then, the six Titans ran from the giant drawing of a Godzilla like creature, until, eventually, while they continued running, Beast Boy hid behind a lamppost before the drawing passed by. Then, he sighed in relief and was moving in before he got bit on the butt by his own mouth. Beast Boy then chased after the lamppost with his mouth in it while the other five Titans and Larry are still chased by a giant, fire breathing lizard drawing. At one time, they even hid under the bridge so that the drawing would not see them, but that failed due to Larry's victory call. "Yay!" Then, after Beast Boy and the lamppost passed by, the creature picked up the bridge and spotted them, much to the others' dismay and to Terra's annoyance. "Have you tried being a little more quiet about it?" Then, as the others were chased by the drawing again, Beast Boy was still chasing after the lamppost commandeered by his own mouth. At one point, Beast Boy even lost it but then quickly noticed it before chasing it again. The chase, however, only ended badly as the giant lizard drawing stomped in it, sending Beast Boy's mouth to the drain, much to its owner's dismay before Terra grabbed Beast Boy by his head, despite being obese. "Come on." Then, she managed to move him out of the way before he could get crushed underfoot. Then, the six Titans and Larry went into a boat and tried to swim away, only for the boat to sink, landing them into the water, with naught but air bubbles around them, one of them actually fitting the rotund Terra. Then, out of nowhere, a drawing of a whale turned up and ate them. Terra was the first to resurface from the water inside the whale before Cyborg, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Larry popped back up. Then, Terra made bubbles on the water, becoming embarrassed herself. "Whoops. Excuse me." Fortunately, Terra's fart bubbles were enough to cause the whale to spit Larry and the Titans out of its mouth and into the surface near the ground. Then, eventually, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Larry have finally arrived at Titans Tower. "Yay! We made it. Now Robin can save the universe." Then, Beast Boy noticed his mouth, nabbed it, and put it back in his face. Starfire took notice of that as she finally put her head back on her body. "Beast Boy, wonderful! You have recaptured your mouth!" Suddenly, Terra burped, shedding her body weight back to normal in the process. "Whoo! Excuse me." Then, she noticed that her body is back to normal again. That surprised Terra even more. "Guys, my body's back to normal now!" Raven then noticed a crucial detail from when Beast Boy put his mouth back on as a fish wiggled in her hair while Robin, Larry, and Cyborg walked up to the tower. "Yeah, but I think he put it in backwards." Terra giggled about it as she spoke. "Seriously?" Then, Beast Boy tried to speak, but only ended up speaking backwards. "!pleH !gniyas m'I tahw dnatsrednu t'nac I" Terra then got close enough to Beast Boy. "Hold on. Let me try something." Then, she swiftly removed Beast Boy's mouth and put it on the other way, no longer backwards. "How about now, Beast Boy?" Then, he spoke to Terra, in forwards, this time. "Thanks, Terra." Terra simply blushed at him. "You're welcome." Then, Cyborg tried to verify access, only for the tower to beep negatively and do a raspberry at them, although Cyborg practically saw that coming. "I knew something like that was gonna happen." Then, Terra had an idea. "How about we fly our way to the top?" Then, Beast Boy turned into a peregrine falcon and flew upwards with Terra, Larry and the others following them. Then, they had finally made it to the top, in front of the big beam of white light. Raven tried to fix her hair, but got no good results for the first two tries, but succeeded the third time as the rest looked on at the beam. "Dude, I could stare at that for hours." Terra can agree with him. "Yeah. No joke." Cyborg was curious on what to do and how to do it. "So, how do we close it?" Then, a familiar enemy climbed up on top of the AC Unit and answered. "You don't." Terra grew very angry upon seeing him. "You. What do you want, Rancid?!" "Whatever this thing is, it controls the city. And now the city belongs to Johnny Rancid!" Then, he backed up and jumped off the AC unit straight toward the beam of white light, much to Robin and Terra's dismay. "No!" "No!" Then, Johnny roared as the white beam turned red before he stepped out of the beam as the six Titans and Larry moved their hands away from their eyes, showing that he no longer has his black tank top on, but does have longer, red-colored hair, muscles, ratios turned red, and black eyes with red irises. Terra knew how the situation is now. "Okay, now this? This is bad." Johnny Rancid then stepped out of the red beam of light and put his balled fist on his hand. "Bird boy! Ready for me to clip your other wing?"

 **Chapter 4**

Before anyone knew it, the drawing background, changed to a darker, more gnarlier version as the city buildings look like jagged rocks from a mountain. Only Titans Tower, apart from the Titans, and Larry suffered no changes from Johnny Rancid's twisted corruption of reality. Raven found that impressive, only to earn a glare from Terra. "Cool. Uh, I mean, oops." "Too soon, Raven. Too soon." Then, the more sinister Johnny Rancid stepped closer to the team. "Your city is mine. Your reality is mine." Johnny laughed darkly as lightning struck before getting out his two laser guns, warped into metal claws that shoot out lasers from the tips straight towards Robin only for Terra to get in front of him and inadvertently project a multicolored shield, guarding against the lasers, although the force of impact did push Terra back a good few inches before the shield dissipated. "Whoa. It's that shield again." Then, she turned to Rancid and charged toward him. "Titans, go!" Cyborg grew peeved about it. "Hey, I was gonna say that." Johnny then created his amped up bike through his own energy in a form of red lightning before hopping on his bike, revving it up, and driving off into the sky. "Come on, bird boy. Let's see if you can fly." Then, Cyborg launched his hand toward the bike and grabbed onto it, causing him to be dragged along with him. "Whoa!" However, after a couple of seconds, Rancid turned to see Cyborg, smirked and pointed his laser blade at Cyborg before shooting at the wire, therefore, getting rid of Cyborg as he fell into the water. Then, Rancid turned to see Starfire before she fired her starbolts at him but missed a few times before Rancid turned around and then drove on the water as Starfire continued firing but missed. Then, Rancid turned to Terra and Beast Boy and spat out his saliva at Terra, causing her to stop in front of Beast Boy, causing both of them to fall to the ocean with a look of embarrassment mixed with disgust over the fact that he spat at Terra and not Beast Boy, but at least they're stopped. He then sped up as did Starfire while Terra and Beast Boy emerged from the water with Terra most disgusted. "Ew! Rancid loogie!" "You took the words right out of my mouth, Terra." Suddenly, Cyborg popped back up, catching her attention. "Cyborg. You okay?" "Well, aside from hitting the water hard, I'm fine." Then, Terra turned to the tower after her gem glowed brightly. That was when she came up with an idea. "I got it!" Then, she lifted up a podium and managed to fly off to it, leaving Beast Boy quite curious. "Where are you going, Terra?!" Terra spoke to Beast Boy loudly as she went to the tower. "Back to the Tower, so that I can beat Rancid at his own game!" Then, she turned back to the tower in view and sped up, practically darting towards it.

Meanwhile, Starfire was missing Rancid with her blasts again until he got out his laser blade and shot red lightning at the sky, causing it to open up, grab Starfire with red lightning currents, and lift her up as she struggled to break free before the sky closed, trapping her, much to Terra's dismay and anger. "Starfire!" Terra then growled angrily before she sped up even more toward the tower.

Elsewhere, Rancid was proud of himself for getting rid of Starfire but then noticed Raven descending downwards in front of him. "You want dark? I'll give you dark. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven then fired a concentrated dark magic blast at Rancid, who quickly retaliated with his own red lightning blast, leading to a sort of clash between the two. At first, Raven had the upper hand, but Rancid still smirked before he sped up and put more pressure on Raven as he sped closer to her, up until the blasts exploded, causing Raven to fall into the water with Rancid laughing darkly as he flew up into the sky on his bike. Raven then fell into the ocean and quickly got back up. Then, Raven tried to fly off only to realize that she was trapped in a slightly gooey water. Terra, who saw the whole thing, quickly grew enraged at him. "Ngh! Every second I waste, Rancid picks off more of my friends! I can't let this go on any longer!" Then, she sped up to the fastest speed she could on her podium.

Meanwhile, Robin only looked on as Larry went over to Robin. "Titans, go! Titans, go! Robin has to beat the bad guy." Robin only squinted his eyes in fear of making another fatal mistake. "I can't." Larry was curious about the reason. "But why can't you? You're Robin!" Robin then turned to Larry and raised his right arm in a cast to prove his point. "Don't you get it? Look at me. I'll just mess it up again." Larry, however, only disproved Robin's reason. "So? I mess up all the time but I still try. That's how come you're my hero, Robin. Because no matter what, you always try." Then, Terra spoke as she walked from the shadows and stopped when she is no longer in the shadows. "And right now, there's no reason for you to stop trying now." Then, Robin turned to Larry and smiled before Larry smiled back. Terra then glanced back at the red flame bursting forth and climbed up the AC Unit, leaving Robin confused. "Terra, what are you doing?" "If I'm gonna be Rancid, I'll have to beat him at his own game." Then, Terra jumped into the red flame before Terra held onto her gem, causing it to glow brightly, cutting through the red flame. Then, Terra yelled out as the red flame turned into a white beam of light once more, but this time, all the more powerful as the outer layers had a rainbow color moving upward to the sky, as was the center layer, which was completely white. Robin and Larry shielded their eyes as the light got brighter and then moved their hands away from their eyes when the light dimmed down a bit. Then, Terra floated towards Robin and Larry out of the beam, revealing that her shirt color has changed from black to white, her boots and gloves were clad in platinum with sparkles all over it as was her shorts and belt, and the gem is now etched onto where the Yellow T symbol was, that is, with the same symbol glowing in the gem, but in a blue-ish white color. She even has a cape similar to Raven's only it was hoodie less and was colored platinum with certain tints of a rainbow color as was her butterfly hairpiece on her hair. The newly transformed Terra then smiled at the awestruck Robin and Larry. "Whoa." "Cool!" Terra then touched down on the roof. "So, what do you think?"

Meanwhile, Rancid was destroying everything with his laser blade and enjoying it. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bam! Yeah! Gotcha! Yeah, take that!" Then, just as Rancid was laughing again, a concentrated prism blast was shot and nearly hit Rancid, who managed to dodge it and become quite surprised upon noticing that Robin, Larry, and Terra are now there, especially even more so with Terra's new suit and powers. "Whoa! Huh?" "Hey, Rancid. Miss me?" "What the? How are you even.." Then, Terra interrupted and pointed to the tower. "Bup-bup-bup-bup-bup! Might want to try looking?" Then, Rancid's eyes widened as he noticed that the red flame was now turned into a more powerful white beam of energy. "No." Then, reality was warped into a more literally crystal-clear city, as the city looked more like prism crystals and the night sky now having an abundance of stars. Terra then had a theory. "I'm guessing that now that reality is broken, anyone who gets into that beam rewrites it from scratch." Then, Rancid growled as he turned to Robin and Larry, hovering in the new R-Cycle. Terra stuck out her tongue as Larry spoke in a singsong tone. "🎵Larry fixed the bike🎵🎵🎵" Rancid then shook his head and yelled as his face turned red. "Yeah, and it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Terra then spoke next before Robin. "That's it, big guy. Keep talking." "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Then, in response, Rancid started to drive closer to Robin and Terra who only yawned at the same time. Rancid growled as he neared them, growing very tired of them. Then, as Robin and Larry played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Larry laughing, he told Terra on what to do. "Go make sure the others are okay. We can take him." Seeing as how Rancid was letting his anger get the best of him, Terra does not see why that would be a problem. "Can't argue with that." Then, Terra dashed off for Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven in the ocean as Rancid growled angrily at the sight of Robin and Larry playing a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and sped up toward them only for Robin and Larry to float upwards, making him miss, before he turned around on his bike to see the duo descending down a bit before Larry changed his appearance to that of a matador and held the red cape, at which point, Rancid growled as smoke puffed out of his nose before he sped up only to miss again. "Olé!" After that, Rancid turned to the duo and shot out red lightning at then only to miss. Then, Rancid chased after the duo, trying to hit them, but had no luck whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Terra lifted the three Titans up and put them in her rainbow white podium. They were quite impressed with Terra now. "Whoa." "No way!" "Wow, Terra. I didn't know you could do that." Terra then smirked in response. "Still not convinced? Watch me." Then, Terra forged a blue-green colored scythe. She then turned to the dark sky and performed a slice. "Slice!" Then, a blast, in a form of a slash, emerged from the scythe and crashed into the sky, opening up a hole, and setting Starfire free. Terra then dashed toward her and caught her in her arms. "Gotcha." Starfire was quite surprised. "Terra?" "It's kind of a long story, Star. I'll explain later." Then, Terra flew off to catch up with Robin and Larry.

Meanwhile, Robin tossed his birdarang at Rancid, only for it to miss him, much to Rancid's joy. "Ha! You missed!" Then, the birdarang spun around and headed toward the laser blade, breaking it. "Huh?" Then, Rancid caught up to the duo and bumped them over only to be bumped back with Robin applying the pressure on Rancid's motorbike before splitting to save themselves from crashing and then clashed again. Then, in retaliation, Rancid put his electrifying hand in Robin before Larry zapped Rancid's hair, turning it into a bouquet of flowers, although the flowers cane off and his hair was still there. Then, Robin kicked Rancid in the face, knocking him over and causing him to move off-course. Then, Rancid was behind Robin and Larry again as they sped up to get some distance from him. Rancid, however, only sped up in the aye and was directly above them. "You can't beat me. You're just a stupid, little kid!" Then, just before Rancid could hit them, a rainbow white shield was discovered around Robin and Larry, surprising them. "What?!" "Uh, Robin? Where did that shield come from?" Then, Robin glanced over and noticed Terra before smiling. "Terra." Terra then dashed over to Rancid as she spoke. "Can a stupid, little kid do this?!" She then fired her concentrated prism blast at him, knocking Johnny away, although he managed to get back up. "Now, Robin!" Then, Robin used his grappling hook on a nearby crystal bridge and swung around it, directly towards Rancid, who got kicked in the face. Then, after Larry hit Rancid with his magic finger, Terra was emanating a rainbow white aura and then fired a full power prism blast at Rancid while also using Raven's trademark chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Then, the prism blast hit Rancid hard, sending Johnny Rancid falling down and screaming. Then, Rancid fell flat on his chest on the rock-hard streets. Then, as Rancid weakly got back up, Terra, Robin, Larry, and the Titans descended to the ground. Terra spoke first before Robin. "This is what happens when you mess with my friends, Rancid." "So, Johnny, what's it like having your butt kicked by a stupid, little kid?" Then, Rancid blushed in disbelief before passing out on the streets. Terra then decided that there is one last thing. "Well, as much as I like the city that way, can you get reality back to normal?" Larry then nodded to Terra. "No problem!"

Then, Larry's big hand went up and then bent his hand down, causing the city to be repaired along with reality, changing it back to the way it was. Then, Terra, in her new form, Robin, Larry, and the others looked on in relief as Cyborg sighed. "Back to reality." "Everything looks so joyous and wonderful." "Yeah. Any chance we could change it back?" Terra only grumbled and nudged Raven in the arm in response. "What? I was just asking?" "Again, too soon, Raven." Then, Larry walked up to Robin and the others and spun around. "See, Robin? We fixed everything! Yay!" The Titans were quite impressed with Terra's new form. "That was amazing, Terra!" "I am quite joyous that you are now capable of such tremendous power." "Yeah, how'd you do it, Terra?" "That..was..awesome." Then, Terra decided to answer Cyborg's question. "Well, I knew that the only way to beat Rancid was to beat him at his own game in both sides. So, by jumping into the red flame, I got this power you see now." Then, Robin bent down over and had his casted arm ready. "Thanks, Larry, but before you head back home, how about fixing my arm?" Larry was quite thrilled about it. "Another chance? Really? Even though I might mess up?" Larry walked up to Robin as he smiled. "Just give it your best shot." Then, Larry spun around before using his magic finger on Robin's arm. Then, Terra watched as Robin's arm was being healed, much to Robin's joyful surprise. "It's perfect." Terra was joyous about it. "Larry, you did it!" Then, Terra was the first to notice that there is nothing but white before Robin did. "Huh?" "Uh..Larry? Larry?" Then, Larry spoke from far away. "Oops." Terra saw that as no problem as she flew up into the air and began preparing rainbow white orbs in each hand. "No sweat. I can fix that." Little did she know that two seconds after they were prepared, the "T" with a circle around it, morphed into an "A" in the language of Azarath, looking like an upside down "V" with a dot inside it.


	12. Light and Dark: Part 1

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Light and Dark, Part 1"**

 **Chapter 1**

Slade was speaking with Rose in his lair. "You have had doubts in the past, made mistakes. But all that is behind you, isn't it?" Rose looked up as she answered, humoring Slade. "Yes." Slade then walked to her daughter. "You belong to me now, don't you?" "I do." Slade squinted after Rose answered before he then passed by near her and turned around. "From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?" Rose then turned to Slade and raised up her arms as she answered. "I will." "Will you obey my every command?" "I will." Slade asked another question as he got out the thermal blaster for Rose. "Will you fight at my side forever?" Rose looked at it and then at Slade before equipping the thermal blaster to her left wrist as she answered. "I will." Slade then turned his back to Rose before he asked one final question. "And will you destroy Batman and the Teen Titans?" After a few moments, Rose simply answered. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **Chapter 2**

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Terra, in her clothes from when she first met the Teen Titans, were riding in Cyborg's car across the city. Beast Boy was telling jokes. "Okay, okay, I got one. Why are ducks so funny? Because they're always quacking jokes." Cyborg smiled uncertainly as Robin just felt unsure. Only Terra found it funny and giggled. Raven, however, showed only an expression of disgust. "Pull over. I think I'm gonna be sick." Starfire figured out Beast Boy's joke. "Oh, I see, it is humerous because ducks lack the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes." Robin felt the reason to be different. "Actually, Starfire, it just wasn't humorous." Beast Boy was surprised to hear this. "Huh?" Raven filled in the reason why. "Because Beast Boy lacks the large brain necessary for telling jokes." Terra felt quite the opposite. "Hey. He's hilarious. How else did he make me laugh?" Beast Boy pitched in as well. "Terra's right, Raven. You know I'm hilarious. And I'm not gonna give up until I get you to smile." He then had another joke. "Okay, why did the aardvark cross the road?" Terra was confused. "Huh?" Then, she got an idea. "Oh, I think you mean 'Why did the chicken cross the road?'" Raven filled in her personal answer. "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" Terra shook her head. "Nope. It was to get to the other side!" Cyborg stopped the car at a red light and laughed as well as Robin. "To get to the other side..." "Now that's funny." Terra blushed and put her hand on the back of her head. "Thanks, Robin." Starfire, however, was confused. "Please, a chicken is some form of duck?" Terra knew that Starfire has a lot to learn. "You and I are going to have a talk about animals and jokes after we get back." Just as the green light flashed on, the car proceeded. Suddenly, a red laser appeared from nowhere and shot at the car, toppling it over. The car, though, managed to stick a landing a few moments, before Starfire shot out lasers at the door, probably because it was stuck. Starfire and Terra got out the car while Cyborg opened his front door, partly smashed and got out before the door fell apart (literally). It was then that the Titans learn the identity of the attacked and was shocked, Terra most of all. "Rose?" Rose was shown to have the same clothes from the last time they met, but with a thermal blaster on her left wrist. "Hey, Titans. Long time, no see." Then, Rose got out three Slade grenade discs and tossed them toward Cyborg's car just when the Titans ducked and dodged. Rose then turned to Cyborg. "Sorry, Cyborg. You might want to get that looked at." Terra then lifted up a chunk of the street below her alongside the Titans. "Titans, go!" They then charged toward Rose. She then fired her thermal lasers at Robin, then Starfire. Cyborg fired his laser cannon at Rose, but missed. She then fired the thermal blaster at Cyborg, knocking him back. Terra and Beast Boy grabbed hold of Rose. "Rose, stop!" "We're your friends." Rose then bent over to Terra and spoke. "I have no quarrel with you guys, but I have to maintain my cover. So in lieu of that.." She then shook off Terra and Beast Boy, tossing them off her body. Terra managed to stabilize herself while Starfire managed to catch Beast Boy. Terra then leaped off her boulder and back onto the street before she tried to help Robin back up. "Robin, come on!" Rose then was headed toward her when Raven used her magic to distract her by taking one of Terra's boulders and moving it close to her. At the same time, Robin was trying to get up. "Don't make me hurt you." "Don't make me laugh." Rose then broke Raven's spell over the boulder and pushed it toward her with a sonic sound emitter. Terra managed to stop one of the boulders but not before ending up knocked back like Raven. They both spun around a street lamp and then fell to the street. Robin took the opportunity to fight her. Cyborg pitched in, only for that plan to fail as both were kicked back by Rose. Terra then grabbed Rose by surprise, putting her arms behind her back, surprising her. "What?" "Now, Cyborg!" Cyborg prepared a laser cannon on her. "Sorry, kid." Then, in anticipation, Rose swiftly set herself free and placed two grenades below the two Titans and pushed a button, triggering the explosion, sending Robin and Cyborg flying. "No!" Terra then managed to save Robin and proceeded to catch Cyborg while a man at work was having a conversation. "Then I said, 'chill out. It's not like the sky is falling.'" Then, Cyborg and Terra fell into the building feet first, holding Cyborg, who was smiling at a girl at work, bridal style. Terra felt a bit embarrassed. "Well, this is awkward. Uh, continue what you're doing. Nothing to see here."

Meanwhile, Rose was dashing toward Raven and prepared to attack with her katana when Starfire swooped in and saved her in the nick of time. "What?" Starfire proceeded to fight Rose while Beast Boy helps Raven get back up. They then clash prowess with each other with Starfire using her laser eyes and Rose using her sonic sound emitter. Eventually, Starfire won the Clash, knocking Rose against the wall. Starfire went to check up on her. "Rose!" Rose then opened her eyes. "Is that really the best you got?" She then kicked Starfire back. Starfire tried to get back up as Rose dusted herself off. Raven and Beast Boy, along with Robin, Cyborg, and Terra joined her. "'Sup, guys." Terra then unleashed her geo-kinetic energy just as her gem glowed brightly with a blue-ish white "A" in Azarath language appearing and spread it to a 2-mile radius, creating rock monsters and prism guardians. Raven was impressed. "That's a new trick." Terra was surprised as well. "Whoa. How did I-" Rose was speaking out of curiosity. "Let me guess. You just found out about it today?" "Yep." She then pounded on the ground once, creating cracks for the rock monsters to travel underground before catching Rose by surprise. It only worked for a short time before Rose lasered the rock monsters and prism guardians, which do not get destroyed, but instead reflect the laser as a prism beam onto the streets, practically blinding Terra with a dusty smokescreen as she coughed. "Can't see." It was then that Robin decided to issue a tactical retreat. "Titans, fall back!" Terra grew puzzled from hearing that as did Rose. "What?" "Huh?" "You heard me. Fall back!" Then, Robin used a smoke bomb to cover their escape. Then, when the dust cleared, Rose only saw Terra and Beast Boy. Terra then turned to Beast Boy. "Go, Beast Boy. Now." Beast Boy then expressed his concern for her. "But, what about you, Terra?" Terra then glanced over to Beast Boy. "I'll be fine, Beast Boy. Now, go!" Beast Boy nodded before turning and running to catch up with his team. Then, Terra stepped closer to Rose. "So, how about we get this over with?" Rose actually stated her real reason for her attack. "Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to talk." That confused Terra, but all the same, it gave her hope. "Oh. I guess we can settle it like that then."

Then, a few minutes later, Terra and Rose were having a conversation about how things were going. "Ever since you helped save the tower, I began to have doubts about Slade." "Doubts about him? Really?" Rose turned her attention to the tower. "Yes. Even now, Slade is planning for me to release Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus to destroy your friends. But, even if I could free them, I just couldn't destroy your friends. Even if it means..betraying Slade." Terra then smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for telling me all this, Rose." Rose then felt Terra's pain from all the hugging. "Hey, you mind letting me breathe here?" Terra then let go as she blushed from embarrassment. "Yeah, heh, sorry." Then, she decided to focus on the problem. "So, if you're gonna humor Slade, we kinda need to make it more convincing. So, where would they attack if they're freed?" "I'll send you the coordinates of where they're attacking once Slade sends them." "Then, for good measure, we make it look like you destroyed the Teen Titans are destroyed, then, when he least expects it, we take him down with the element of surprise. I'll only let Batman know about the plan. No one else." Rose smiled at the idea as she and Terra shook each other's hands. "You know, Terra? I like the way you think." "Same to you, Rose. Same to you."

Later, Cyborg was picking rocks off his body carefully until Terra took hold of them. "How about I take care of it for you?" Then, Cyborg smiled, but then sighed afterwards, thinking about what happened in the battle earlier as Terra was lifting the rocks off of his body and putting them in the bucket. "I should've blasted her when I had the chance." Raven and the other Titans felt the same feeling, but Beast Boy knew why they couldn't do it. "I should've hit her with everything I've got." "Why did I permit her to fool me again?" "Why couldn't we take her down just like any other criminal?" "Because she's not just another criminal. She's Rose." Terra then answered next. "She was...our friend." Raven had doubts. "That may have been that way the last couple of times, but not anymore. She's a spy, trained by Slade and sent to destroy us." Terra then disproved Raven's reason with her theory. "So, why didn't she?" "What do you mean?, Terra?" "Think about it, the first time we met her, she was only focused on fighting me. No one else." Beast Boy then slightly snapped. "The point is, you don't know what you're talking about, okay, Raven? She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not-" Cyborg then interrupted. "Hey, man. The girl wrecked my car. Seems pretty evil to me." Terra then stated the bright side. "Hey, she apologized." In his frustration, Beast Boy lifted a bench and tossed it at the same time. "This isn't a joke. Terra and I knew her better than anyone. We know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is, but she's not evil. We can't just give up on her." Terra concurs with him by nodding. Robin walked to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, she's working for Slade." "When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Robin was reminded of that time as Terra stated something else. "The point is, Robin, the last time we met, I've made a promise to Rose, a promise that we'll find a way to save her. I'm not about to break it." He then came to a decision. "She gets one last chance. One. We have to break Slade's grip on her. We have to try to save Rose." Suddenly, the alarm rang off. "Trouble!"

Elsewhere, Rose appeared at the maximum prison, housing Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. She then set them free with her thermal blaster and tossed 3 of Slade's neural remotes to each of them. Slade saw the progress. "Well done, my dear daughter. The neural remotes are online. Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus are in my command and everything is under control."

 **Chapter 3**

The Titans were already on the hunt for three escaped criminals. As Robin explained the situation to Batman, Cyborg was riding on Beast Boy in the form of a horse. "Robin, this is Batman. What's happening?" "We've got three escaped criminals attacking three separate targets. Whatever Slade's doing, we have to split up and stop it." Robin was riding on his motorcycle with Starfire flying next to him while Raven was combing the alleyways. "Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock." "I can deal with Overload." "And Beast Boy and I will take Plasmus." "What about Terra and Rose?" "We'll have to worry about them when this is over." Batman filled in his plan. "I'll finish up the new suit for Terra while you take care of the criminals."

Elsewhere, the troopers were standing guard when Overload broke in and appeared. The troopers knew there was one thing they needed to do. "Fire!" However, that proved ineffective. Overload retaliated by taking their guns and maximizing his power. They then decided to make like a banana and split. "Come on, run!" The door closed behind them as they ran. It was then that the black glow soon took hold before a Raven appeared and turned back to Raven. "So, Overload. Think you can handle total blackout?" Overload then shot a beam at Raven only for her to stop it and push it back, knocking him back. Raven then launched her blasts and missed 4 times before Overload ducked in and started going as a current up to where Raven is and hit her. Raven quickly managed to recover and prepared to hit him once more. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Elsewhere, Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking for Plasmus. While they were looking for him, Plasmus was looking at them, but managed to hide before they could notice him. As soon as they continued searching, Plasmus decided that it was high time to show himself and attack. Plasmus screeched as he popped up from a cylinder and began attacking them by spewing acid at them. It may have missed them, but it apparently dissolves anything it touches as the metal chimney collapsed forward. Cyborg dodged all the acid Plasmus threw at him as best he could and caught up to Beast Boy who then changed back to normal. "Great. Now he spits acid." "Let's just get this over with." Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg just as Plasmus started spitting acid at then, but missed before Cyborg hits him, leaving a hole on him as Cyborg goes through it, but then noticed Beast Boy trapped as soon as Plasmus turned around. Beast Boy tried to get out but failed. That was when he turned into a T-Rex and finally broke free. He then landed in Cyborg's arms in normal form. Plasmus screeched at them.

Elsewhere, Cinderblock was roaring and tossed a bulldozer toward Robin but missed as he swung around and then kicked Cinderblock's face as he was making his descent. Cinderblock staggered back from the kick and shook his head. He then roared again before charging toward him. Robin then jumped upward to clear a path for Starfire, who wasted no time in knocking him back with her lasers, sending him crashing into a bulldozer and pelted with metal bars. Cinderblock was getting very, very angry as he once again roared. He the grabbed the crane and swung it at Starfire, only for it to split apart. He then grabbed Starfire, eventually forcing her to kick at him, only for Cinderblock's hand to block it. Robin then blinded and confused Cinderblock with a flash bang grenade and kicked him in the face once again. He then got back up. Starfire and Robin had thoughts on the situation. "He is unquestionably persistent." "But why? There's nothing to capture, nothing to steal. Why did Slade send him here?" Cinderblock roared and then charged toward Robin and Starfire before trying to pound then, only to miss.

Elsewhere, Overload was turning toward Raven, who then used her powers to control the pipe system and soak Overload with water, decreasing his size and power, until he's nothing but a blue computer chip with red markings. Raven then stepped toward him. "What is your mission? Why are you..." Suddenly, Raven was blasted by a red laser blast. It was then that Rose appeared. "Hello! Doesn't the word 'decoy' mean anything to you? We needed to find some way to coax you Titans out of hiding." Raven glared at him and prepared to fight. "Rose." "Raven." "Ravager." "Witch." They then charged toward each other and shot blasts at each other. Raven then sent Rose to the ground. Rose then jumped upward with great athleticism and then pushed Raven to the ground. Rose then picked Raven up and was about to punch her before being knocked back. Raven then tried to pin Rose to the ground, only for the bubble to pop, revealing Rose is still well. The force knocked Raven back, although she quickly recovered. Rose then used her thermal blaster on her, only for Raven to grab a piece of a wall to defend against it and toss it toward her. Rose managed to dodge it and finally kick Raven, sending her to the ground. She smirked at her. "What a shame. You know, I did like you." Raven got back up. "I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar." Rose grew jokingly puzzled and messed with her. "Oh, really? Is that why you let almost let me get into your home and steal all your secrets and-" Raven grew very angry with her. "Shut up!" She then sent a wave toward her only for Rose to ascend with a jump and shoot her with her thermal blaster again. Slade spoke to her via communicator. "Good, Rose. You know her weakness. Exploit it." Rose then got close to Raven. "Are you getting mad? I've noticed your quote-unquote 'temper tantrums' recently." Raven tried to fool her. "Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control." Rose felt otherwise. "Nyah-Nyah. Anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar?" Raven tried to jump toward Rose only for her to blast her again. Rose moved a little closer to him. "So, tell me, Raven. What stings you the most? The fact that I tricked you? The fact that I almost wiped out your team? The fact that everyone liked me better than you?" Raven was starting to lose it again. "Stop it." "Or is it the fact that deep down inside, you really believed I was innocent." It was then that Raven lost her temper again. "I trusted you! She trusted you! Terra gave you everything and you treat her like dirt!" Rose moved back as stuff flew toward her but missed. "That's not entirely true, Raven. And soon enough, you'll see why." She then shoots out a long concentrated beam from her thermal blaster, eventually pushing Raven to the ground. Slade spoke to Rose. "Finish her." Rose only frowned a bit and made the beam more powerful. She got near Raven as she was struggling and had to reassure her in the least threatening way possible as she lowered her thermal blaster. "Don't worry, Raven. You'll see her very shortly." Unfortunately, Raven lost the struggle and ended up drowning in water.

Then, she wound up falling into a place where Terra is, catching Terra's attention as she dashed over to her unconscious body. "Well, looks like she's here."

Then, a few minutes later, Raven woke up with a groan, seeing Terra. "Oh, good, Raven. You made it." Raven got up as she put her hand on her head. "Terra? How long was I out?" "Only a few minutes. Good thing Rose sent you down here. That way, Slade couldn't see you underground." Raven grew curious. "What are you talking about?" "Okay, how about I give you the 411?"

Meanwhile, Cinderblock was already defeated when Robin and Starfire used a combo kick move, knocking him back to the digging site unconscious. Starfire landed next to Robin. "Victory at last." Robin knew what to do next. "Now we can concentrate on saving Ro..." Suddenly, a thermal blast was shot straight towards him before Starfire pushed Robin out of the way, leaving her to take the blast and fall to the ocean, much to Robin's horror as he gasped and then tried to grab her but missed and could only watch. "Starfire!" Robin then turned to Rose, who was just driving away in her motorcycle while Terra managed to catch her. "Gotcha." She then looked over at the unconscious Starfire. "Don't worry. I'll leave you with Raven for the time being. The rest of our friends will join in, too. Rose will make sure of that in secret. Guess it's time for me to play my part."

Plasmus was panting in defeat as Cyborg was preparing to fire his laser cannon when the ground suddenly shook and split open. Cyborg fell and tried to get a grip but failed in that too as he screamed and seemingly fell to his doom. Beast Boy changed back to normal as he could only watch what became of him before looking up to notice Rose and gasped. "Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss." At that moment, Beast Boy could not believe it. "Rose, you can't." Rose then bent down over to Beast Boy and spoke. "Don't worry. Your friends aren't really gone. In fact,.." Rose then whispered everything to Beast Boy, reassuring him. "Oh. So, you mean-" Rose smiled and put her foot near Beast Boy's fingers. "Yep. And guess what? You get to join them." Then, Rose swiftly pushed the fingers off the ledge with her foot before Beast Boy smiled as he fell down. "See you later, Rose!"

 **Chapter 4**

Slade witnessed clips of the four Titans' demise, not knowing that they had actually survived. "Excellent work, Rose. I couldn't have done it without you. But our conquest is not yet complete."

Elsewhere, Rose was leaving the chemical factory. "I know. Four titans down, and two to..." Before he could finish, Robin appeared on his motorcycle as Terra jumped off her boulder, surprising Rose. He then jumped off the motorcycle and grabbed Rose. After that, he tightened his grip on Rose. "Do not move." "What's wrong, Robin? Are you here to take your revenge against me because I exterminated all your friends?" "They were your friends, too." "As far as I'm concerned, I don't need any friends." "What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" Rose then stopped grunting in her struggle. "I don't." She then yelled out as she broke free from Robin's bear hug and knocked him back. Robin quickly recovered, though. "I promised Beast Boy and Terra I'd give you one last chance and this is it." Robin then charged toward Rose and tried to punch her but missed and also got blocked until Rose returned the favor but ended up missing and then get tossed away, but she, too, quickly recovered. Rose then shot thermal blasters at Robin, knocking him back at least a few feet. Rose then clashed fists with Robin up until he grabbed Rose's wrist, spun her around and hit her against the metal fence. "Look at yourself, Rose. Is this really what you want to be?" Rose then pinned Robin against the fence. "Stop trying to think, Robin. You don't do it well." Robin then walked up the fence and got out of the trap. Rose then pushed a button on her thermal blaster before shooting a big red laser beam from the blaster. "This is where you meet your end." It then began shooting toward Robin, who evades the beam, jumped backwards and tossed a grenade at Rose, causing her to drop to the ground. She then got back up. "You don't belong with Slade." "Don't you think I know that?" She then fired from her thermal blasters only for said lasers to be deflected by Robin's bo staff. Robin got close enough and whacked Rose, knocking her back to the ground back first. He then pointed the end of the staff to his chest. "It doesn't have to be this way for, Rose. I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out. So can you." "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to save me." "You can only save yourself." "I don't think you understand. I don't need any saving at all!" Rose then kicked at Robin, breaking his staff and knocking him back, only for him to quickly recover as well. "I'm not some sad little girl waiting to be rescued. Not anymore." Rose then walked closer to Robin. "I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!" She then fired a laser from her thermal blaster at Robin, sending him to the ground. Terra looked on and knew that it's time. "Guess this is it." Terra's gem glowed before she landed on the ground while Robin could only look up as the big red beam at the bottom of her thermal blaster began charging as Rose looked over to Terra and winked at her before Terra nodded. "And now, I never want to see your face again." "No!" Then, Terra caused the ground to break apart into pieces around Robin, Rose, and Terra. Then, after a few moments, they all fell down to the ground.

Later, Rose got up and noticed Terra, seemingly unconscious, much to her shock. "Terra!" She then dashed over to her and held her up. "Are you okay?" Then, Terra opened one of her eyes and winked at her as she smiled, reassuring Rose. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay." Then, they turned to Robin as he got back up. "So, wait a minute. You were just playing along the whole time?" "It was the only way to convince Slade that I was doing as he says." Robin was curious at first but then figured it out. "Wait a second. If you were pretending, then that would mean.." Then, Cyborg's voice broke the ice. "That we're all down here." Beast Boy spoke next before Starfire and Raven. "Terra told us everything." "I knew you were not evil." "I may be glad that you were just pretending to work for Slade, but don't take this the wrong way." Considering the battles, Rose can understand. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Terra saw a crucial crux of their plan. "Yeah, but we still have to convince Slade that you destroyed us so that we can hit him hard when he leasts expects it." Then, Rose came up with an idea. "Actually, I know how we can solve that problem."

Later, Robin seemed apparently destroyed as he layed on the ground, looking like he's dead. Slade looked quite pleased. "You see, my dear daughter. Now that you belong to me, the city belongs to us." Rose smiled. "Nothing could ever make me happier. I'll join you momentarily." Slade squinted his eye a bit and then signed off. "Good. Don't be late." Then, as soon as he did, Robin whispered to Rose. "Is it good, Rose?" Rose chuckled before turning to Robin. "Yep. Coast is clear." Batman then walked over to the six Titans and Rose. "So, I'm guessing Slade bought it?" "Yeah. Hook, line, and sinker." Batman then turned around and went over to the lab. "Good. Follow me." Robin, however, was puzzled. "Wait, how did you know about Terra's plan?" "Because, Robin, Terra told me about the plan ahead of time and then, I moved the lab here." Then, the Titans and Rose followed him to the lab. As Rose told Terra everything about what she had found out recently about Terra's gem. "Hey, Terra." "What is it?" "While I was going along with Slade, I know only two things about your gem so far." "Really? What are they?" "Well, for starters, your gem is apparently known as The Gem of Azar." Raven overheard that conversation and widened her eyes as it went on. "And the only other thing I know about it is that it's somehow connected to Slade's big plan. Problem is, we just don't know how." Terra still gave a look of confidence about it. "Don't worry. We'll get to it while we fight Slade." Batman overheard the conversation as well. "If you and Rose are going to get answers, you should put on new armory first. So should your friends." Terra grew puzzled about it. "What do you mean?"

Everyone looked in awe at Terra's new latest suit, which is similar to Terra's current uniform, only it was in a dark brown-ish red color and not only are there pants below the suit, but her gloves and boots are also in the same material and in the same color as her new suit and her belt is now similar to Batman's only with a T instead of the Batman symbol and it was silver. Terra was the most impressed. "Whoa! You've been working on that this whole time?" Batman then turned to Terra. "Yes. I've managed to make some modifications to this one to better suit you for this mission. Speaking of which, I made some new armory and gear for your teammates as well." Cyborg was impressed. "Whoa." "Do you know what the mission is?" Terra then nodded as she smiled in the most determined manner and answered before Robin spoke. "Yeah! Our mission: take back the city!" "And we're going to stop Slade. No matter what it takes."


	13. Light and Dark: Part 2

**Teen Titans: 2nd Season Rewrite**

 **"Light and Dark, Part 2"**

 **Chapter 1**

Terra tells her story short as it showed Batman in a cave above Terra, who stepped out of the shadows first, before the bats flew toward the screen showing Slade's robot armies marching forward with Rose leading them, and Slade's darkness covering the world. It then showed Robin putting his new Neo Robin armory on, Starfire putting her Battle armor from when she first met Robin and the others, minus the face plate, back on, Cyborg putting the finishing touches on the latest vehicle: the T-Mobile, which bares a striking resemblance to the Batmobile, only it looked more like Cyborg's color scheme, and there was no hint of it being Batman-related, but instead, a blue Teen Titans symbol, that is, after putting on a new change of armor, now looking more fully-armored with a red power core in the chest of it, Beast Boy getting ready as he changed clothes into that of red for the sides and white on the front and back, and Raven putting on her new white cloak. And finally, it showed Terra, putting on her new suit and putting on her new, orange goggles. After that, it showed Slade's robot armies marching forward with Rose leading them m, her face filled with concern and hope for the Titans, before it showed each Titan with Robin turning to the screen in his Neo-Robin outfit, Cyborg in his new armor, Raven in her new white cloak, Starfire in her old battle armor, and Beast Boy in his new outfit before it showed Terra in hers as she finished her story the same way she started before it showed Batman, the Titans, and Terra driving on the underground, headed to the surface as Terra's Gem of Azar glowed.

"My name is Terra, and I am a Teen Titan. I've become a student of the Dark Knight. I have fought by the Titans side and thwarted evil in justice's name. I have met up with someone who wanted to go back on the right path. Little by little, I helped her see the truth about Slade, and to help her more, I let my enemy be my friend. My name is Terra. I am a Teen Titan and we won't rest until we take this city back."

 **Chapter 2**

Rose was expediting a search party for the Titans as Slade spoke to her in the now foggy, desolate city as he saw the monitors. "A world without Batman, or Titans. I was beginning to think I'd never see the day, but at long last, the city is ours, and victory is mine. Fine work, daughter. You have made me very proud." Rose spoke in her usual happy voice from before she found out about what Slade had done as she rode on her motorcycle. "Thanks. It was fun." Then, Rose stopped her motorcycle and turned to see Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven, who gave a nod to her before Rose spoke to Slade. "Sector 5 is secure. Pretty quiet up here since everyone cleared out." "Get used to it, my daughter. This city is only the first of many." Rose then started up her motorcycle and rode again, but this time, at the same speed as an average car as she passed what used to be the bank and the park, seeing Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up for the bank and Batman for the park. Then, Rose halted her bike and sat up as she glanced at Titans Tower. Then, Rose got off her bike. "Well, we did it. They're really gone." Then, Slade responded with his own version of joy. "Excellent work, Rose. You may return at once." "Thank you, master." Then, she signed off the communicator before giving a signal to Batman and the Titans. "Now!" Then, Raven grabbed one of the robots and pulled it away before Robin and Cyborg destroyed the last two robots. After that, the six Titans and Batman stepped out of the shadows in front of Rose. "Nice timing, guys." Starfire and Raven gave their reactions before Robin spoke. "Thank you, Rose." "Well, I've never thought much of it." "All compliments aside, Slade's a dangerous criminal and he has to be stopped." Beast Boy then answered in a determined way before Terra did. "He will be. We're going to make sure of it." "And we'll get answers at the same time." Rose then turned to Terra. "I know where his lair is. Terra, you go with me." Batman then turned to Robin and the other four Titans. "And you five take care of Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus." Robin got curious. "What about you?" "I'll get in my own way." Then, both Batman, Rose, and Terra headed out while Robin and his four friends head out the other way.

Then, just as one of the robots was patrolling the city for the Titans, Cyborg rammed himself into it, knocking it back before it picked up a big chunk of Earth and tossed it toward Cyborg only for him to slam it to pieces, one of which that Raven managed to catch and toss toward the robot. Then, Starfire slammed the rock into more pieces but missed the robot that dodged it before Robin used his grappling hook on the robot, causing it to tip over and fall down. Then, it got back up and prepared to fire at Robin only for Starfire to pelt it with her starbolts before it turned its attention to her and prepared a laser beam for her and shot it towards her only for Starfire to fire another blast, knocking it back to the ground before Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it, knocking it back to the ground a few moments before Raven crushed the robot with a bus. Raven slightly smirked. "Well, that takes care of that." Then, Robin decided to lead the way to find Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. "Come on. They're still out there! The sooner we find them, the sooner we can catch up to Terra and Rose." But, no sooner had they done so that Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus emerged from the ground with a blue, transparent electric field around them, stopping the Titans. "Looks like we found them earlier than expected." Then, thanks to Slade's neural remotes, the fusion process has begun as they spun around in a circle to the right. During the fusion, Cinderblock's arm became encased in ooze from Plasmus as well as the electric energy current from Overload. Then, Cinderblock's feet grew toes before Plasmus oozed out from his cracks and morphed around the body, added with some of Overload's energy before the field became to bright to see through just a moment before a big column of energy burst forth from it. Then, as the light dimmed down the Titans looked on shock and surprise, as an entirely new being was walking toward them and roaring: Ternion. Cyborg was quite disgusted. "And I thought they were uglier before." Robin and the Titans then charged toward Ternion. "Titans, go!"

Elsewhere, Terra and Rose eventually got to Slade's lair undetected. "Phew. Good thing we made it." "Yeah, and, undetected too." Terra and Rose then headed for the secret room. "So, that's where you found out two things about my gem, right?" "Yep. And all we have to do is open it and go inside." Then, the doors suddenly open by themselves, surprising Rose. "Okay. Open it, check." Then, Terra and Rose entered before the doors closed by themselves and a ring of Fire lit up around them, before two adjacent lines got lit up and led to a big gong with a big, red "S" in Azarath language visible. Then, below the gong, the words in Azarathian appeared on the tablet through light, catching Terra's attention first. "Whoa. Rose, look!" Rose took a look and noticed the inscription turning dark before both head over there and read it. Rose tried to read it first as Terra asked. "So, what's it say?" Rose only shrugged after turning to Terra. "I can't read this." That had her confused. "What? What do you mean you can't read?" "The inscription is in a language that I don't even understand." Then, Terra's gem glowed with a blue-ish white "A" in the center. Suddenly, Terra knew what the inscription is saying. "I think I know what it says now." "So, what's it say, Terra?" "It says here that, 'The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." Terra then gasped and widened her eyes upon realization about something much darker, leaving Rose confused before Terra turned to her. "No!" "What's wrong?" "The inscription I read, I'm not sure what, but I think that it was a prophecy."

Meanwhile, Batman managed to get past the robots in stealth mode before eventually making his way to the main lair before hiding behind one of the pillars as one of Slade's robots went to Slade, who already has his back turned to him as he slightly shifted his head to the right. "What is it?" "The news isn't good. Rose Wilson continues to resist us." Then, in shock, surprise, and anger, he swiftly knocked the robot to the wall. "No! She was supposed to be my apprentice, not a sympathizer. This mistake will not go unpunished!" The robot carefully got up as it spoke further. "If I may, master, the bad news doesn't stop there. The Titans seemed to have survived their altercation with Rose. Master, witnesses say she masqueraded their demise." Slade then turned his back on the robot and spoke. "So, my own apprentice deceives me and turns against me. Excellent. She's becoming much more like me every second. Exactly like Robin."

 **Chapter 3**

Outside at the city, the Titans were having trouble with Ternion as it launched its arm toward them but hit the ground instead before Robin tossed the grenade bombs at it. Ternion then seemingly got on his knees before it shot out the tentacles that wrapped themselves around Robin and zapped him. Robin then landed on the ground before Raven decided to attack. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She lifted up a car and tossed it towards Ternion. It growled in pain before Raven went to Robin's side. Ternion was shown to have actually survived before Starfire flew towards him and put somewhat of a hole in it, going through it before hitting it with laser eyes again before Ternion turned to her and grabbed her before slamming her against the building. Then, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it, forcing it to eat Cyborg and spit him out. After that, he got up and turned to notice a big robot walking toward him as Cyborg squinted his eyes a bit.

Meanwhile, Ternion attacking the Titans, at which point, he missed Raven before she struck back, knocking him against the building. He then got up and roared at Ternion before Starfire flipped him to the ground on its back. That was when a whole army of robots turned up and shot out lasers from their blasters.

Then, just as Cyborg defeated the robot and ripped out its core, the army of robots begin attacking Cyborg as well. Cyborg smirked as the core beeped before tossing it toward the army like a grenade. Then, upon impact, the core exploded, taking an army of robots with it. Cyborg then looked back and brushed his hands against each other before another big robot pinned him against the wall of a building. Cyborg was struggling in vain as the laser prepared to fire at Cyborg only for Beast Boy to chomp it into pieces as a T-Rex, surprising him before Beast Boy resumed human form. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." Beast Boy wanted to know something else. "Where are Terra and Rose now?" "If I had to guess, I'd say Slade's lair. With any luck, they might've gotten in undetected by now." Beast Boy then gave a look of determination. "Then that's where I'm going." Then, one of the lesser robots jumped toward Beast Boy, only to be split in half by the changeling's punch as he turned into a gorilla. He then roared, surprising Cyborg again before he darted off for the duo.

Meanwhile, at the secret room, Terra and Rose were still coming to grips with that new info. "So, wait. That inscription about evil's fire and the end of all things mortal is a prophecy?" "Yeah, and it's not a very good one." "What does that even mean?" Then, Terra's gem glowed brightly, surprising her and Rose. "Uh, what's going on?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then, the ring of Fire began to lift up as it spun around, making it a tad too hit for the two. "What's happening?!" "Don't know! Why is it suddenly so hot?!" Then, after a moment, the fire ceased to spin around and dissipated, revealing that they are now underground with naught but molten lava at the bottom save for a rock crater that Terra and Rose are standing on. "Uh, Terra? Question: where are we?" "I don't know either. I'm still discovering more of my new powers every day." Little did they know that Slade was watching Terra and Rose from the monitor as was Batman, who had hidden very well in stealth. "Good. They've come into contact with Trigon. Soon, they'll be at his mercy."

Meanwhile, the four Titans were outside, cornered by armies of robots from both corners of the road. The Titans had their backs on each other as more robots closed in on them. Then, Robin got out a laser grenade. "Raven, now!" Then, he tossed it up before the grenades detonated, disintegrating every robot within its radius. When the dust cleared, Raven was already shielding the Titans well and lowered it. Then, the Titans noticed Ternion, who was apparently having a major headache. When it looked up, a bus was hurdling towards it and hit it in the face. Then, Cyborg launched his hand at Ternion, wrapping his hand around him, and tried to pull him down, but had trouble even with Starfire helping him. The problem got even worse when Ternion roared and broke the cable apart, causing Cyborg and Starfire to land on the ground. Ternion was walking closer to them when Robin hopped on top of him and placed a sort of bomb on him. After Robin hopped off him, the bomb detonated, sending an electrical shock to Ternion, zapping him and knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground while Robin stood back up. Raven walked close to Robin. "We're gonna need a bigger jail." Starfire grew curious on where Beast Boy, Terra, Rose, and Batman are. "Where are our friends?" Robin then picked up his communicator and found the location of four people. "They're 500 kilometers east and while Batman and Beast Boy are 800 meters below the surface, Terra and Rose are twice that deep below."

Meanwhile, deep near the Earth's center, Terra and Rose were looking around, getting used to their new surroundings. "Okay, Terra. Why are we at the center of the Earth?" "I don't know. We're just lucky we're not getting burned right now." Then, a different voice spoke. "Such amusing jokes, for an earthling." Terra grew surprised and tried to see where it came from. "Who's there?" Then, a deep, scary voice spoke again. "What is this scent I'm picking up? Almost resembles the taint of Azar." Rose then spoke out. "If you want to know so badly, why don't you just show yourself?" "Very well." Then, suddenly, the lava erupted upwards in front of Terra and Rose. As the lava was falling down on them, Terra used her gem to produce a rainbow white shield, sparing them from the lava. After the lava dropped to the rock, Terra lowered her shield as she and Rose saw what now stood before them: a giant red demon with long white hair, antlers, four red eyes and hooves for feet. "I am Trigon, the master of your fates!" Terra turned to Rose. "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

 **Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Beast Boy as a wolf hopped from one rock to another before landing on the ground. He then noticed the metal door closed in front of him. He then growled before turning into a Mammoth and ramming the door. Then, just as he noticed the camera moving toward him, Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo rat, got on top of a camera and unplugged it before hopping off and changing to human form. He then walked forward and noticed Batman before going next to him, catching the Dark Knight's attention. "What are you doing out here?" "Cyborg told me that Terra and Rose got here undetected." "They did, but one of his robots told Slade about Rose's ruse. Now, he's more determined than ever to destroy us, even if it means removing Rose from the equation." Then, Slade spoke to Batman, catching him off guard. "How correct you are, Batman." Then, both Batman and Beast Boy were knocked back against the wall by Slade's apparent Earth-manipulating powers. Then, as Batman stood back up, he noticed the new tech at his disposal. "I see. You've already made an upgrade to the suit that allows it to mimic Terra's powers." Slade smirked as he raised medium and large rocks. "Truth be told, I did have lots of free time. And a good thing too." He then launched them toward Batman and Beast Boy, only for him to dodge roll while Beast Boy turns into a peregrine falcon and flew away from range before charging toward Slade as a wolf before a big rock knocked him away from Slade. Batman helped Beast Boy up as he groaned slightly in pain. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, thanks for asking." Then, Batman turned to Slade. "What have you done with Terra and Rose?" Slade then answered bluntly. "By coming into my secret room and reading the inscription, they've contacted Trigon. He will deal with them swiftly." Batman immediately wanted to know who he is. "Who is Trigon?" "That doesn't really matter at the moment, Batman. In the meantime, I think you'll find I made far better use of her powers at my disposal." Slade then raised his arm before the rocks floated around Beast Boy and were about to hit him when he turned into a kangaroo rat and hopped toward him only for Slade to lift up a rock to the ceiling to crush him. Beast Boy then managed to hop off it and turn into a rhino as he was falling before Slade went deeper into the ground. Batman then noticed Slade on top of a pillar and turned it into a spike and started plummeting toward him before Batman called out to Beast Boy. "Behind you!" Beast Boy then turned into a snake just before the spike could hit and slithered away before Slade picked him up with a big rock hand and tried to crush him. "And this time, stay gone." Then, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and lunged toward Slade as did Batman. When they did, Batman wanted answers. "I'll repeat the question. Who..is..Trigon?" "That's only for me to know and for you to find out."

Meanwhile, Terra and Rose were facing Trigon. "So, it would seem that your gem of Azar is the source of the scent." Terra was quite confused, yet determined to stop him if he is evil. "I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Terra!" "I know very well who you and your friend is. I thought I had destroyed all that remains of Azarath, but my work was incomplete. No matter. When my daughter, Raven, becomes the portal, I shall cross through to your world and end it." Terra and Rose grew puzzled about different facts. "Wait. Raven's your daughter?" "What do you mean by 'your work'? What's your ultimate plan?" Then, Trigon spoke. "All will be revealed in due time. Tell your masters this. When I am done here, Earth is next." Then, Trigon roared as he prepared to strike Terra and Rose with his fist only to miss them as they both hopped off the rock and landed on the wall at adjacent sides. "Whew! That was close." "You're telling me?"

Meanwhile, Slade roared before pushed Batman and Beast Boy off of him with two tall rock pillars, knocking them to the ground. Then, the two heroes stood up. "So, uh, how do we destroy the suit, Bats?" "The only way to do that is to take him out."

Back to the center of the Earth, Terra and Rose were already on the wall when Trigon spoke again. "When I destroy you, I shall destroy this accursed gem and then the Earth will be mine!" Terra grew very enraged about it from hearing it. "No!" Then, Terra created a podium and flew up to the ceiling, removing the biggest stalactites, and aiming them toward Trigon, but not before they become diamond-like crystals with prism like properties that allowed them to shoot prism lasers at Trigon, hitting him and creating a blinding dust. After a moment, Rose turned to Terra. Then, when the dust cleared, Trigon was revealed to be still standing, earning a gasp from both Terra and Rose. "I see you have learned much from the Gem of Azar, but you have yet to reach your potential if you ever hope to best me. However, I will let you two off with a warning. But first, I want to be sure you give my message to Raven. Tell her that in six months' time, I will return." Terra and Rose hesitantly nodded before Terra makes her statement. "First, I've got a message for you. We'll be ready for you when you do come back." Trigon chuckled calmly. "I am counting on it." Then, the ring of Fire appeared around them and spun around for a few seconds before it dissipated, revealing that they are now back in the secret room. "Whoa. Looks like we're back, Rose. You get any pictures of that?" Rose turned to Terra and nodded. "Yep." "Good. Now let's take these photos with us and get out of here." Then, Rose noticed a slight problem as Batman and Beast Boy were fighting Slade. "Uh, Terra. There's a slight problem." Terra then noticed that Slade had used a rock slide to trap Batman and Beast Boy by the feet, earning a gasp from Terra and Rose. "We have to go back for them." "We will, Rose. And something tells me that we haven't lost the element of surprise just yet."

Meanwhile, Batman and Beast Boy were trapped under the heavy rocks and glared at Slade. "So, it would seem that Terra and Rose have survived the conflict with Trigon. Intriguing, really. I didn't think they could last more than half a minute in front of him. After all, no one else did. Either way, it's over, Batman." "You'll never win by brute force." Slade believed otherwise. "I think you'll see quite the opposite, Batman. And, I think that for good measure, I'll take the changeling out too." That was when, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven turned up, halting Slade just after he forged a big spike from the five pieces. "Stop!" "It'll be the last thing you ever do." Slade then spoke next. "I'm afraid you are too late to save your friends, let alone your mentor, Robin. To coin a phrase, you snooze, you lose." Then, just as Slade grunted and tried to launch it toward them, Slade then noticed that it isn't moving at all and tried again two more times, only to find out that it was glowing a rainbow white and under Terra's control as it then turned into a big, thin diamond, surprising him before he turned to see Terra and Rose. "Sorry, Slade, but you'll have to deal with us first." Then, Terra tossed the big diamond toward Slade, knocking him off and causing his suit to short-circuit upon impact. Terra then turned to Rose. "You ready to help me rock his world?" Rose then smiled and stepped aboard Terra's podium. "Today? You'd better believe it." They then dashed toward Slade, who managed to jump up before the cracks could hit him. Slade then landed on one of the beams before Rose tossed her grenades discs at the rock, causing it to fall off after they exploded while Cyborg helped free Beast Boy and Robin freed Batman. Slade stood up slowly and spoke angrily, yet calmly at the same time. "What gave you the gall to betray your master? To betray your own father?" Rose then spoke first before Terra and then alternated before they eventually spoke together in unison. "You were never my father." "And you were never her master either." "Oh, and by the way, Slade, when I promised to fight by your side and destroy the Teen Titans, I lied. The Titans showed me the truth. Terra showed me the truth, and now I know better." "When the two of us work together.." "Nothing can stop us, nor the Teen Titans." "I am Light." "I am Dark." "We are connected." "United." "We are the Yin and Yang. We fight as one!" Slade only glared angrily in response. "You ungrateful, little.." Then, he charged toward Terra and Rose, one of whom yelled out before lifting up a rock that Slade was running on, causing him to fall on his back. She continued lifting it up as Rose prepared her thermal blaster. Then, as soon as the rock split into many, they turned into diamond-like crystals, floating in the air. Then, Rose prepared her thermal blaster and shot it at one of the crystals, causing days crystal to reflect it to another crystal, ricocheting off one crystal to another before it hit Slade, knocking him back down to the ground. The process repeated 8 more times before Slade got up and growled before being halted by Batman, who got up on the same rock. "Rose made her choice, Slade. You can't control anyone anymore!" Slade growled as he prepared to punch Batman, only for Batman to grab his arm and hold it tight as he struggled to see his arm free from the caped crusader. Batman then raised his arm, earning a surprised look on Slade's face before Batman yelled out as he punched Slade in the mask, sending him falling to the lava as he screamed. Batman panted out of breath as Rose, Terra, Robin, and the four Titans looked in surprise. Only, Cyborg, Terra, and Rose had their reactions. "Uh, nice takedown?" "I can't believe it." "You actually defeated Slade." Batman then turned to Terra and Rose. "I had no choice. Slade was apparently too dangerous to be left alive." Then, suddenly, the lava started bubbling and popping violently, catching everyone by surprise. Terra spoke first with a sort of joke before Robin realized what's happening as did Cyborg and Batman. "You mean almost as dangerous as that?" "Slade's mimicry of her power! It's triggered a volcano!" "Big enough to take out the whole city, and way too big to stop!" "If any of the lava escapes the lair, more than half of the city will be burned to the ground!" Then, Raven knew what they need to do as she blocked the incoming lava. "We have to get out of here!" Then, as Batman, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Batman, and Starfire left posthaste, Beast Boy, Rose and Terra stayed behind as he tried to get them to come with him. "Terra, Rose, come on, we gotta go!" Terra then stated her reason for staying behind, much to Rose and Beast Boy's surprise. "I have to stay." "What?" "No." "I'm the only one who can stop it." Beast Boy stated a reason why she couldn't. "Please, Terra, you can't! It's too late!" Terra only moved her hair from her face a bit. "It's never too late. Besides, if anything should be about to happen to me, I'll already be using my gem to protect me." As Terra stated that, her gem glowed brightly before Beast Boy's eyes nearly watered. Then, Terra, Beast Boy, and Rose hugged each other. "Beast Boy, Rose, in case I don't make it back, you two were the best friends I ever had." Rose then replied back to her with a smile. "Always happy to be there for ya. After all, it takes one to know one." Terra then nodded before Rose jumped into the other side of the rock that Terra dislodged and moved with Beast Boy and Rose in tow toward Batman, who urged the two friends, and the Titans. "Hurry!" Then, as Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy, Rose hopped of the rock and ran with the Titans. Then, Terra glowed a rainbow white aura as her gem glowed as well with the mark of Azar at the center, glowing a blue-ish white color. As more lava seeped out and Slade's mask melted, Terra's rainbow white aura glowed brighter and stronger as she started to float as her current suit changed into that of a white and platinum version with her cape similar to Raven's only it was platinum with a slight rainbow tint on it with sparkles flashing brightly as are her gloves and boots. Terra began to exert her power as her aura grew bigger and brighter as more lava poured out. Then, she let out a yell as her rainbow white aura enveloped the lair and lava, also shooting out an array of prism blasts. Then, after the light dimmed down, it was revealed to be changed into a crystal-like palace with water, fresh with diamond minerals, in the form of very tiny rainbow-colored gems, flowing calmly like a river out of the holes from where the lava once emerged as the black stone was converted into shiny, bright, unbreakable crystals. Terra looked on at the improvement she made in the process of stopping the lava. She even got surprised to see her new change of clothing. "Whoa. What's with my suit?" Then, Terra remembered what she has to do to let them know that she's still alive. "Oh, right." Then, she got out her communicator and called Robin. "Hey, Robin, I've stopped the lava." Then, as the other Titans cheered for her, Robin simply smiled. Then, Rose spoke as they cheered. "Are you okay, Terra?" "Of course, Rose. I am a little bit tired, though." Then, Batman spoke. "You should get some rest from that exertion first if you want to get to your friends." Terra only insisted that she can get by. "Maybe when I get back to Titans Tower." Batman gave a smirk of his own. "You're a stubborn piece of work, you know that?" Terra smiled from hearing that. "Just like Robin."

Later, Terra told the ending of her story as it showed the city, the way it is now after a week, with the sky back to normal and everyone returning to the city before it showed Titans Tower. Afterwards, it showed Terra drawing her own meditation circle in her new clothes and putting the finishing touches on it, including candles, books, spellbooks, and creating an exact meditation circle similar to Raven's, before she drew the Mark of Azar, which is an upside down "V" with a dot in the middle of it. "My name is Terra. I was gifted with ultimate power and cursed with it as well. I was a good Titan and a good friend. I was the hero who saved Rose from herself. I was the hero who helped Batman and the Teen Titans save the city. It's been a week since that day and I will long remember this day for years to come." Then, she noticed Rose outside her room. "Hey, Terra. You done making it yet, or what?" Terra slightly chuckled as she walked up to Rose. "Rose, what are you doing here? I told you not to interrupt me." "Like I was really gonna take your advice, Terra?"

"Well, you're just lucky I just finished. So, what is it?" "It's Batman. He's gonna be heading back to Gotham." Terra then widened her eyes before she darted off. "Hurry, Rose! We can't keep him waiting!" Rose sighed jokingly as she ran to catch up to her. "Oh, Terra. You can be a big laugh sometimes."

Then, outside Titans Tower, Rose and the Titans have already said their goodbyes as Batman was getting ready to leave. Terra then went up to Batman. "Hey, Batman. Thanks for taking me under your wing. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been the Titan I am today." Batman simply smiled at her. "The feeling's mutual." Robin wanted to know what he plans on doing next. "So, what are you going to do in Gotham?" "The Joker is robbing the city bank as we speak." Terra grew curious about him as did Rose before Robin knew that they have a lot to learn about him. "The Joker?" "Never heard of him." "You guys have no idea what a pain his jokes can be." Then, Batman continued speaking with Terra as he put his seatbelt on. "The Gem of Azar truly is a special case, Terra, and I'm certain there's even more to discover about it." Terra can agree, given the revelations that Trigon shared with her and Rose earlier. Of course, she smiled as she replied. "You have no idea." Then, the bat plane was activated just as Batman glanced over to Robin, Terra, and their friends. "Take care, Titans. Take care, you two." Then, the bat plane went up into the sky and blasted off from the tower, back to Gotham as the Titans waved and says their goodbyes. "Goodbye, Batman!" Then, Terra turned to Rose. "So, what are you gonna do now?" "I don't know. I admit that it is weird, being told that my closest friends were my enemies. Now that Slade is gone, I just don't know what to do next." Terra had a different feeling. "I'm not sure about Slade really being gone, Rose." "What do you mean? Batman just punched him into a pit of lava!" "I know what I saw, Rose, but, somehow, I just can't shake the feeling that somehow, someway, Slade will return. But I'm not gonna let that feeling bother me. If Slade ever does return, we'll be ready." Then, Robin walked up to Rose and presented her with a communicator. "You can start by being one of us." Rose grabbed the communicator and couldn't believe it. "You really mean that?" "Of course, I do. If you haven't tricked Slade, we wouldn't be here, right now." "Yeah, girl, you totally made Slade look like a fool!" "You and Terra do make a perfect team combo." "And you and Terra fought as one." "Right now, you seem pretty cool in my book." "Congratulations, Rose. You've earned it." Rose smiled and put the communicator in her pocket. "Thanks, guys, for everything, but I need to go my own way. I can still help you guys if you need any. In fact, anytime you need help, just call." Terra nodded as Rose got on her boat. "Sure thing, Rose." Then, Rose turned back to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra. "I'm sure we'll all meet again. Someday." Then, Rose sped off on her boat, away from Titans Tower as the Titans said goodbye and waved. "Good-bye, Friend Rose!" "See you later!" "Good luck out there!" "See ya later, girl!" "Goodbye, Rose!" "Goodbye." Then, Terra shed a happy tear from her eye. "I'll never forget you, Rose." Then, Terra brushed a happy tear off her eye and turned to Raven. "So, Raven. While Rose and I were at the secret room a week ago, we kinda met your father, Trigon, and he said that he'll return in six months." Hearing those words was enough to make Raven gasp. Terra saw that and had to calm her down. "It's okay, Raven. I won't tell anyone. But there will be a time when they need to know everything about him, and when it comes, you have to be the one to tell them." Raven saw that somewhat familiar and gave a smirk. "Just like you were the one to tell us your secret?" Terra then smirked back and gave a thumbs-up. "A little touché, but yeah." Raven then giggled a bit. "Okay. I'll tell them when they need to know everything about him." "Agreed, but for now, let's keep that between us." Then, Terra turned to her friends. "So, I just finished making some improvements to my room. Want to check it out?" Then, the Titans followed Terra as they grew excited and began racing against each other. "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah!" "I want to see her room, too!" "I also wish to see the improvements!" "I got dibs!" "Whatever." Terra laughed as they were chasing her up to her room. "Man, you guys are a riot today!"

 **A/N: And there you have it. So, sometime either this month, August, or September, I plan on releasing a 3rd Season Rewrite. And what say you about adding Lex Luthor into the mix, as well as Superman with the villain voiced by James Marsters, who was apparently a voice actor for Zamasu, credited as David Gray in "Dragon Ball Super" and Superman being voiced by Jason J. Lewis? Of course, if you guys have suggestions for how I can make the next season rewrite better, feel free to lend a hand if you like. :)**


End file.
